


Quest Sagas

by CynthiaK2014



Category: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaK2014/pseuds/CynthiaK2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written and posted in 1997 - yes, I'm old.  Under my pseudonym - Athea Holmes.  It starts slow and builds up far beyond what I'd originally thought it was going to be.  </p><p>There is one chapter that talks about Race being a prisoner of war in the Vietnam war.  It's brutal and only as graphic as it needs to be but still might be triggering.  I'll warn when we get there.  It wasn't known as PTSD back then but it still needed fixing and way too many vets never got the treatment they needed.  Race is lucky and so is Benton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. London Games

Disclaimer: Characters owned by Hanna-Barbera. No infringement intended and no money changed hands. pre-m/m, small angst alert.   
*** 

 

The pain was beginning to get to him. His head was pounding from the drugs and the beating he'd taken was manifesting itself in sharp stabs of muscle spasm. His sight was coming and going with nauseating regularity and only briefly had he been able to concentrate on the cellar he was in. One door, no window and a ventilation shaft that sent a blast of cold air onto his head every ten minutes or so.

The ropes that bound him were rough hemp, now slippery with his blood. A little more . . . and he'd have them off . . . There. Tortured muscles cramped while he gritted his teeth and inched his arms forward and back to get the circulation going again. Back and forth. Back and forth. Now, he added his abdominals to the mix to pump the blood from torso to legs. 

Whoa! The nausea threatened to overcome him and he rested his head on his knees for a breather. Concussion symptoms reeled through his tired brain and he decided to just breathe for a while. Slowly, he brought his heart and respiration down to a resting beat. Opening his eyes, he swept the room, looking for anything that might get him out of here and on the trail of the men who'd kidnapped Dr. Quest. No, he wouldn't think of that. Pushing the rage down, he focused on here and now.

Gingerly he got to his hands and knees, pausing before pushing up and leaning back against the wall. The room whirled and he pressed both hands against the rough bricks to steady himself. Slowly, he felt along the wall, giving the door a through examination then moving on until he'd gone over every inch of the small space. Nothing. They'd stripped him all the way down to his boxers and there was nothing he could use as a tool to break open the door or a weapon to overcome a guard.

Except himself, of course.

A blast of cold air reminded him of the ventilation duct. He pulled at the grill and was surprised to find it give after only a brief tug. Laying it aside, he pulled himself up for a look. Only twenty inches square, it would be a tight fit. And what if it narrowed beyond his sight? There was a faint light at the other end, but no sound. Letting himself down, he went back to the door and listened very carefully, sending his senses out into the next space.

Nothing. No sound, no movement, just silence.

He shivered slightly. Someone walking over his grave. Which could be here if he didn't get out. Picking up the grill, he worked out one of the narrow strips of metal and attacked the door lock with his improvised pick. Several moments later, he heard the click that heralded success. Gently, he pushed the door open and stuck his head outside, making very sure he kept low to the ground.

An empty corridor opened out before him. A rickety set of wooden stairs to his right beckoned. But he took the time to check out the other doors. Empty rooms all. He took the steps slowly, trying to still the creaks. The door at the top was locked and it took him five minutes to pick it. Staying low, he inched the door open into another empty hall. Damn.

A quick check showed no one and nothing on first floor. Second floor, ditto. But in the attached garage, he found a car and his clothes in the back seat. Dressing finally stilled the almost continuous shivers that racked his body. A through check of the car turned up nothing but the license plate. 

He had to find a phone. Sliding out the back door and taking a careful look around, he hurried towards the nearest red call box. One call got the search started for the owner of the house and the car. Another, brought an old friend with a vehicle and the offer of a computer connection.

Harry bandaged his wrists and gave him a cup of tea and some aspirins.

Race could feel the clock ticking away any chance of him finding his friend. The tension clawed at his mind and the tenuous hold he was maintaining on his rage. Then, the information started coming back. The Eastern Bloc connection was readily apparent. Race shrugged, he'd been lucky. If it had been the Soviets, he'd be dead in an alley right now. Tracing the kidnappers back to the starting point gave him some more names and more routes to investigate. An hour passed and his frustration level grew.

Then the gods smiled with a mention of tickets on an Air Moscow for two of the kidnappers and the corresponding mention of cargo. Bingo, Race smiled wolfishly. He gathered Harry and two more friends and they headed to Heathrow. 

Finding and liberating Dr. Quest was surprisingly easy. He'd been doped to the eyeballs and packed in a padded crate. Race pulled him out and Harry dropped in the comatose guard and sealed the box back up. A little surprise for the kidnappers, Race decided. Harry drove them to a private clinic where the doctors went to work on the drugged scientist.

Assured that he would come out of it in a few hours, Race allowed the nurse to clean his cuts and rebandage them. Ordered to stay awake because of the concussion, he insisted on sitting by Dr. Quest's side. They left him alone and he finally had time to let go.   
He relived the ambush. One moment laughing about the play they had seen, the next watching the green eyes go wide and cloudy. He'd caught him close before he hit the ground, trying to see in all directions at once. Then a flash of silver and the pain in his head. He remembered slumping across the still body and the reassuring thump of Benton's heart before he passed out.

Race leaned his head against the aluminum railing, one hand gripping it tightly, the other feeling the slow, regular pulse of the man in the bed. When had he let himself get so out of control? When had this scientist become his whole world? He lived with him, ate with him, protected him, watched over him, laughed with him and cried with him. When had friendship turned into obsession? When had it turned into love?

By turning his head a fraction, he could watch Benton's face. A lock of red hair fell across his forehead and he fought the necessity to tidy it back. The long black lashes veiled the brilliant green eyes and he finally allowed himself the luxury of a delicate finger over the high cheekbone. Brushing the lock of hair back, he softly combed through the burnished silk of the auburn curls.

Snatching his hand back, he almost overturned his chair backing away. What the hell did he think he was doing? Taking advantage of a comatose friend when he didn't have the guts to say something to him when he was awake. Crossing to the windows, he leaned heavily against the sill and tried to get control of himself. But it was harder now than ever before. He could still feel the solid warm weight of him when he carried him to the car. The way his breath scorched the skin of his throat when he held him in the back seat of the borrowed car while Harry broke all speed records across London.

What do I do now, he wondered dully, the pain behind his eyes almost as bad as the pain in his heart. How much longer can I hide the longing? Why can't I let it go and accept that there's no hope? Where the hell are the really strong drugs when I need them, he laughed silently to himself in self derision. So much for being the strong silent type.

A rustling sound behind him sent him whirling into a karate stance. His eyes met a bewildered emerald look from the white bed. And with the experience of years, Race Bannon locked his feelings away and came forward with an easy smile and the beginning of the explanation that Dr. Quest would need. 

***


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation and memories.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Hanna-Barbera. No infringement meant. No money changes hands. m/m, R. Second in series.  
***

Race Bannon lay on the golden sand, hands laced behind his head and watched his lover swimming in the clear green waters of the lagoon. It was their annual vacation and he could finally relax all the way. No worries, no cares, no crazies.

"So, why am I still tense?" He asked outloud. "We've got ten days of nothing but surf and sun. The island doesn't exist on the maps, can't be seen even by satellite. There's no energy signature to give us away since everything is solar powered and the powered equipment is shielded by the cave walls. We've got supplies for six months. And . . ."

He paused and closed his eyes. "And I'm talking to myself. Where's a good meditation when you need one? Okay, Race, think of something relaxing. Something fun."

Opening his eyes again, they immediately went to the red head and flashing white arms of the man swimming. His face softened and he thought back to when they first came to this island for a vacation.

*********************************

_He'd been planning it for weeks. Guarding a man like Benton Quest was a full time job. The more the brilliant scientist did, the more he was asked to do. This latest project for the President was stretching him to the limits. Race knew for a fact that Benton was sleeping only four hours a night and he'd lost fifteen pounds he could ill afford to lose. But he'd cracked the problem two days ago and the prototype would be on it's way for testing at NASA tomorrow. Which gave him just enough time to set his plan in motion._

_Johnny and Hadji were willing conspirators. They'd miss their father and mentor but even at ten, they could see the toll that long hours and constant deadlines was taking. Race made sure they would be well protected at his cousin's hunting lodge in the Rockies. Two long time associates would be on hand to watch over them. He'd stocked the island with enough supplies to last six months. The conditions would be primitive but that would be all to the good. If Benton had no communicator, computer, or calculator, he couldn't work._

_Race just hoped that by the time the ten days was up, Benton would be talking to him again._

_***_

_Race steered the boat away from the moorings. The robots would take care of the Quest estate until they returned. Benton slept a drugged sleep in the back of the cruiser. Race hoped the sleeping pills he'd put in the wine would keep him out until morning. Powering up, he pulled away from the dock and headed in a circuitous route for the island._

_Three hours later, he'd anchored her in a secluded cove and set her security working. Carefully, he picked up the sleeping man and lowered him into the row boat, making sure he stayed wrapped in the soft green blanket. Benton stirred and tried to move out of the cover. Race held him gently and stroked his hair slowly. The sleeper smiled and grew still. Reluctantly, Race left him to climb back to get the last minute items he'd thought of at home._

_Pushing away from the cruiser, Race began the hour of rowing that would bring them to their new home away from home. In the predawn stillness, he carried Benton to the air mattress by the fire. Hopefully, he'd sleep for another couple of hours. That would give Race time to get a meal together and catch a nap. He crouched by the fire and closed his eyes for a moment. He needed a swim and about eight hours of oblivion. Not even he could go two days without sleep, running on pure adrenaline. Casting a last look at the sleeping man, he headed for the lagoon with a bar of soap and a towel._

_***_

_Three hours later, Benton woke up. Race watched him from the other side of the fire. Scrambled eggs and bacon were simmering in the frying pan and there was hot water on the hob. He watched while the scientist tried to puzzle out where he was. His eyes darted above and to the side while his nose twitched at the strange and familiar smells. When the green eyes found Race, they studied him for a long moment._

_His voice was husky with sleep. "So, I've been kidnapped."_

_"Yep."_

_"The boys were in on it. And the staff."_

_"Un-uh."_

_"How long?"_

_"Took us about four hours to get here. And we don't go back for ten days."_

_Benton started to say something else but changed his mind and stretched instead. Pushing the blanket off and sitting up, he combed his fingers through his hair and yawned while taking in the rest of the campsite._

_Race watched each movement surreptitiously. Damn, it wasn't fair that anyone should look so good coming out of a drugged sleep. The sun glinted off the tousled red curls and he wanted to touch them so badly, it hurt. But controlling the urge as he'd done so many times before, he began dishing up breakfast._

_"Sorry, there's no bread but it would have just gone bad on us. There's fresh pineapple at your side and hot water. I wasn't sure if you'd want coffee or tea." Or me, his treacherous thoughts added._

_"Tea would be a nice change." Benton stretched again, the soft white t-shirt flexing over broad shoulders and pulling out of the cotton pyjama bottoms, revealing the washboard firm stomach. "I don't usually wear this much to bed." He said mildly._

_Race's voice was gruff and he avoided looking at the scientist while he handed over the filled plate and proceeded to make tea. "I didn't want you to catch cold."_

_He remembered with shocked delight the sight of a sleeping nude Benton. For long moments he'd simply stared, memorising every angle and curve of the beloved body. Dressing him was a necessity for his own peace of mind if not for the sickness factor. He was faintly ashamed of the time he'd spent pulling on the pyjama bottoms, willing himself to be impersonal and not succeeding._

_Everything he'd ever wanted was stretched out in front of him and it took all his will power to simply clothe his friend and wrap him up. He didn't know when it happened but it seemed he'd loved the man forever. Sometimes, he wondered if he'd go mad with the longing or throw caution to the wind and tell him._

_"You're looking grim." The warm voice interrupted his tormenting thoughts._

_Race looked down at his eggs. "I think I forgot the salt."_

_Benton took another bite and shook his head. "Tastes all right to me. We're going to be here for ten days? Doing what?"_

_"Relaxing. Swimming, exploring, sleeping, eating." Race locked away the rest of what he wanted to say._

_"I see." Benton's voice was noncommittal. He reached for the tea and poured himself a cup. "Have I been that bad to be around?"_

_"You've been working yourself to death. Even the boys noticed. This last project had you tied up in knots." Race was suddenly tired. Too much stress had strained him to the limit as well. He wanted nothing so much as to simply lie down and sleep for a week._

_"I'm not the only one, Race. I've watched you get more and more tense since the London fiasco." Those eyes seemed locked on his, saying something his confused mind couldn't quite understand. "This is a good idea. I'm not angry at how you went about it. If you had asked, I probably would have told you there wasn't time right now."_

_Race nodded. He'd been afraid the man would lose that famous temper of his. He didn't do it often but when he did it was spectacular._

_"I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep the last few nights. And since whatever you gave me worked well, I think you should take a nap while I go get cleaned up. Breakfast was great."_

_"I'll show you the safe lagoon. The reef keeps out the big fish and the predators." Race found he'd cleaned his plate mechanically. It took the last of his energy to gather up the soap and towels and lead Benton to the small cove surrounded by palm trees and coconut trees. Laying down in the shade of one of the trees, his last sight before sleep was Benton stripping off his clothes and striding into the surf like some Norse god out of legend. Finally, Race let his control go and sank into a deep sleep._

_***_

_Two days later, Race was ready to call the whole vacation off. They'd both slept and eaten their fill. The lines around Benton's mouth had smoothed away and he seemed relaxed and content. But Race could feel himself wind tighter and tighter until he was afraid he'd explode. Having Benton all to himself, instead of being a dream come true was fast turning into a nightmare. Being with him 24 hours a day was sweet torture. Swimming, exploring, watching him without being able to touch and hold him was pure masochism. He'd had to steal away in the night to wade out into the lagoon and masturbate away the seemingly never-ending erection that just being with Benton had aroused._

_But the cold comfort of his hand wasn't what he wanted and for the first time in ten years, he seriously contemplated giving up and leaving his position of head of Quest Lab security. Only the knowledge that being with Benton as friend and bodyguard was better than worrying whether someone else was protecting him as well, kept him where he was. But he was beginning to doubt if he was doing a good enough job. What if he got distracted at a critical moment? What if he started slowing down as he got older? What if, what if, what if?_

_His thoughts moved back and forth between dispair and desire. Trying to subliminate the desire made him double up on his training workouts. The dispair led him to try and do a move he hadn't tried since he was a young man. The pain in his back stopped him with a groan. He tried easing out of the movement but the flare of a muscle spasm locked him in mid-movement._

_"That doesn't look good, Race." Benton was at his side instantly. "Where is the pain? Here?" He laid his hand gently on the tortured muscle and Race gave a tight nod. "Okay. Hold on and I'll get something hot to ease it."_

_He was back quickly and the feeling of hot moist heat radiated through his skin, deep into sinew and bone. The spasm eased and Race slowly straightened, only then becoming aware of how close Benton was standing to him. The clean musk scent that was so uniquely him, overlaid with saltwater and sweat. He was only wearing a bathing suit and the sight was more than Race could stand._

_"Thanks." He tried moving away but Benton followed him, keeping up the pressure on the sore spot. His other hand was warm on his shoulder. He shivered with the need to turn into those arms and bury himself in his embrace._

_"I think you'd better lay down and let me take a look at those muscles. What I can feel so far is a mass of knots." Benton urged him down into the sand and Race allowed it to hide his burgeoning erection._

_"Arms at your sides. Turn to the left a little. How does that feel?" Benton knelt beside him and tucked a towel under his head._

_"Fine. I'll be okay in a minute." Race lied through his teeth. Everything ached._

_Benton snorted. "I don't think so. Lay still and I'll see if I can't work out a little of this tension."_

_Race forced himself to relax while Benton began to smooth suntan oil in long even strokes down his back. Coming back up to his shoulders, he worked to soothe the muscles out of spasm. First with light strokes then moving in with a deeper massage that separated and unkinked the overworked tendons. Soon, Race found himself a puddle of bone and tissue, incapable of moving._

_"There." Benton's voice was low and soothing. "Rest. Nothing needs to be done. We're safe." He lay down beside him, a warm prescence that radiated security to the drowsy bodyguard. "Take a nap. Everything will be better when you wake up."_

_Race's last thought was a sigh of wistful yearning._

_***_

_He awoke on his back to smooth skin and warm caresses. *Dreaming . . . I must be dreaming.*_

_"Stop me if I'm wrong." Benton's whisper and the brush of his beard along his throat, sent a current of desire tingling along his nerve endings._

_"Don't stop." Race sighed and tilted his head back, inviting another caress._

_The soft tickle of chest hair moving against his own hairless breast brought a sizzle of need so strong he couldn't keep back a low groan. His hands clutched at the broad back that hovered over him and the feel of a long leg between his own was enough to send him over the edge. His swim trunks contained the spill of semen and for the first time in three days, he totally relaxed._

_Benton held him close and rested his head on his shoulder. "I think you needed that. How long have you wanted me?"_

_Race opened his eyes and pulled him up to eye level. "I fell in love with you the day we met. But you were married and happy. You didn't need a muscle-bound bodyguard declaring his undying devotion. After she died, you threw yourself into your work. I tried not to get in your way, to help with Johnny and take care of what I could. I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be." Benton's eyes were tender and they burned into his. "I'm afraid I didn't notice until about five years ago that I couldn't imagine life without you. When you got hurt during one of Dr. Zin's attacks, I wanted to bundle you up and keep you safe from all pain. Instead, I sent you off for a vacation with Jade and tried not to be jealous."_

_"You were jealous?" Race was incredulous._

_"Insanely." Benton's mouth came down to his in a first kiss that flamed into instant lust. Tongues dueled while hands stripped off swim trunks. They came together in a blaze of heat and light. Touching and holding, they came together, skin to skin._

_Race held the limp figure to him, sliding a bare foot idly up a calf then down again. Benton was a welcome weight that kept him from floating away on a tide of euphoria. *He wants me.*_

_He smoothed the long muscles of the back with one hand while the other toyed with the red hair on the nape of Benton's neck._

_A low groan came from his shoulder. "We don't have to make up for lost time all at once, Race. I'm not as young as I used to be."_

_"Not to worry. I just need to touch you. Make this real instead of another dream."_

_Benton raised his head and kissed him, a brief hard kiss. "No more lonely dreaming. Not for either of us. From now on, we're partners in every aspect of our lives."_

_"Okay." Race pulled him down into another hug and rolled them over to assume the top position. Raining a series of small kisses over the beloved face, he moved the caresses down to the hairy chest and the small nipples that beckoned. Nipping the right one, he followed with a series of licks that soon had Benton panting. A stirring near his groin sent him down even lower._

_Resting between Benton's legs, he contemplated the twitching penis nestled in the cluster of curls as red as his head. A tentative lick at the smooth crown brought a groan from his new lover. Grinning, Race ducked his head and began a serious assault on the hardening flesh. A series of nibbles and some long slow licks, brought Benton fully erect. Taking time to gently tongue wash the small round balls, Race listened to the panting groans of a begging lover._

_Taking pity on him, he moved back up to the long column and slowly deep throated his friend. It took all his strength to keep Benton's hips down as the uncontrollable urge to thrust overcame him. Setting a fast rhythm of slides up and down, he adding some gentle suction that soon had Benton moaning his name, over and over. Reaching up, he tweaked a hardened nipple and that stimulous was enough to begin the convulsions that sent the salty fluid into his mouth. Tenderly, he sucked him dry and swallowed the precious offering._

_Moving back up Benton's body, he cradled the other man to his chest and spoke into his curls. "You're not getting older, you're maturing like a fine wine. Delicious."_

_Benton opened his dazed eyes and blushed. Race was charmed at the gesture and gave him a chaste closed mouth kiss, unsure whether Benton would want to taste himself. But his tongue darted out to lick at his lips and Race parted immediately to share the essences he'd imbibed. The kiss was long and luscious._

_"Hm-m-m. I don't taste too bad."_

_"Ambrosia of the Gods, love."_

_Benton blushed again. Race was beginning to be addicted to those blushes. "How about we take a swim? I've got sand in places I don't think I've ever had sand before."_

_Laughing, they rolled apart and raced each other to the water._

**********************************

Race came back to the present with a start, when a shower of water poured over him. Benton laughingly threatened to pour the other shell worth of water but Race grabbed an ankle and sent him toppling onto the sand before attacking him with a mock growl. They tussled until they were both aroused and panting.

"You were far away, love." Benton tugged at a nearby earlobe before laving it with a rough tongue.

"Did I have a silly smile on my face?" Race countered with a nip at the tender skin of his throat. "I was just thinking about the first time we came here."

"Ah-h-h, yes." Benton's hands slipped lower to grip the bronzed ass. "Best idea you ever had. Even if I did have to seduce you."

Race smiled before suckling his favorite nipple - the one over Benton's heart.

"Race!" Benton quivered and pulled harder, grinding their erections together.

Race raised his head and gentled the other man. "Not here, love. Remember the last time? Let's head back to the water or to camp. Sand-burn is worse than rug-burn."

"Oh, yeah." Benton grimaced in remembrance of an over enthusiastic loving in which the sand had been the hands down winner. "Camp. And a shower to wash away all the salt water. And sand."

"Okay!" Race rolled to his feet and reached down a hand to Benton, who used it to lever himself off the ground and into a hug.

Amiably, they set off for camp and what Race was sure would be another memorable night of love. But then all the nights were memorable since Benton had opened his heart and taken him in. And he still enjoyed seeing him blush.

***


	3. Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benton thinks about his life.

Disclaimers: Characters belong to Hanna-Barbera. No infringement intended and no money changed hands. m/m, PG. Third in series.

*** 

Dr. Benton Quest closed his eyes and stilled his busy fingers. Closing his laptop, he stretched and felt the joints crack at the release of tension. Resting his head on the tall seat back, he thought back over the last two days. He'd given a successful paper on the uses of computer virtual reality. The boys hadn't gotten into too much trouble in Miami. And Bandit had actually foiled a jewel robbery. With Race's help, of course.

Opening his eyes, he cast a fond look at the white haired pilot. Even at a computer conference, Race couldn't stay out of trouble. He seemed born to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or the right time if you counted saving Johnny's life. Turning his chair, he watched his son and his friend asleep in the pull-down beds. All that energy finally at rest, he thought tenderly. Even Bandit was curled up at Johnny's feet, snuffling in dog dreams.

For himself, he was just glad to be going home. Conferences were all very well and good but there were too many people wanting his attention. Some of them were pushy celebrity hunters who had to be treated kindly but kept at a distance, while others were scientists who just needed his time/attention/brains/ideas, etc. They were harder to handle because he never knew when one of them might have a worthy idea and become a collaborator. Normally, however they were simply a nuisance. They all took enormous energy from him and there was simply no time to replenish it.

He swiveled back to watch Race talk to the control tower. They must be getting close. Benton smiled again and watched the pilot make the simple course corrections. All his movements were concise and controlled. So much power leashed in those long fingers and strong hands. Hands that were capable of such tenderness and finesse that just thinking about them made him shiver.

Those hands had cradled his head, massaged his neck and shoulders, soothed away the tensions and then created a firestorm of passion that had burned him to his core. No part of his body had remained untouched, unloved. Every inch of skin kindled to white hot desire that only Race could put out. Those fingers had sought and breached parts of him he'd never thought of. They had brought him to a trembling peak and kept him there until he'd begged for release. Then they had gently pushed him over the edge and caught him when he fell.

Benton smiled tenderly and checked his watch. Twenty minutes to landing, half an hour to get the boys settled back to sleep in their rooms and then the night was theirs. An hour from now and he would show Race what the hands of a scientist could do. His eyes caught Race watching him inquiringly.

"Almost home?" He asked quietly.

"We've started our descent. Palm Key in about twenty minutes." The deep husky whisper flowed across the cabin.

"A swim? After you check security and I get the boys back to sleep."

The chuckle did severe damage to his breathing patterns. "Midnight swim? Could be dangerous."

Benton smiled slowly, holding his gaze with all the love that burned within him. "Yes, it could." 

It was a promise they would both keep.

***


	4. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This started out as a simple PWP but grew like Hydra and soon came to encompass some dark themes of control, helplessness and male rape. The rape occurs in a flashback but the aftermath is real time. If this disturbs you, don't read this one. Happy ending guaranteed although there's angst in the middle.

Disclaimer: Characters owned by Hanna-Barbera. No infringement intended. No money changed hands. They never had this much fun in the show, so I thought I'd let them play now.  
************************************************************************

New York was sweltering under an overheated sky, not a cloud in sight and the very worst of July still to come. Dr. Benton Quest was doing some window shopping on his way from the symposium to his hotel. His body guard, Race Bannon, had stopped at a camping shop to check on new sleeping bags for the boys. Benton smiled at the memory of the boys staying at his cousins fishing camp in Nova Scotia. He and Race would join them after the conference.

Ah, there was the bookstore that had caught his eye on the way this morning. Moving quickly, he darted across the street and through the brightly painted door, into welcome coolness. Allowing his eyes to adjust to the dimmer light, he moved to the window and the book by Dr. Helmut Werner which was on display.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" A pleasant voice came from the top of a short ladder. The owner was a short man with a bald head and a merry smile, who was putting away books on the top shelf of a display rack.

"Yes, thank you. I noticed Dr. Werner's book this morning. I heard about it yesterday at the conference but the Barnes and Noble near the hotel didn't carry it." Dr. Quest tucked the book under his arm.

"Yes, well, it's a small press and a small printing, I'm afraid. The theories are rather abstract and controversial." He came down from the ladder and rolled it down the brass rail to behind the counter. "I didn't understand half of it but what I did catch was extremely thought provoking. My partner and I would enjoy having Dr. Werner for a book signing. But he doesn't go out into public very often."

"I'll be seeing him next month at a conference in Barcelona. I could give him your card and mention the idea." Dr. Quest suggested.

The smile grew bigger yet and he immediately came forward and gave him a white and green business card. 'David Foster, Bookseller' it said.

"I really appreciate this, sir. We're always looking for authors who will bring in intelligent readers." He beamed up at the doctor. "Is there anything else I can help you find?"

"I think I'd like to browse for a bit, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. I'll hold on to Dr. Werner's book for you. If you have any questions, just give a shout. I'll be in the back for a moment opening a new shipment."

Dr. Quest moved around the small shop, picking up this and that but nothing caught his attention until he came to the south wall. A book lay open on the seat of a green leather chair and he picked it up to see what had fascinated someone else. When he turned it right side up, it fell open to a line drawing of great sensuality. Two men were lying and kissing by the shore of a lake and the one on top was . . .

*Oh my.* Benton turned a few pages and under the heading 'side by side' were two men also . . . *Goodness.* He turned to the cover of the book and read The New Joy of Gay Sex. He looked up and saw an entire row of sex manuals, all on gay or lesbian aspects of sexuality. Right next to that row were rows on legal affairs, raising children, cooking, medical advice - all from the homosexual point of view.

He sat down in the leather chair and placed the book in his hands on the footstool before him. He realized that he wasn't offended by the books, he just felt foolish that it had never occurred to him that they might exist. The questions he'd had for the last six months could now be answered. When he had seduced Race on their vacation island, he had only had the vaguest idea of what to do. His friend and bodyguard was the one with the experience. He'd gently led him to ever more passionate heights of pleasure, always making sure he was comfortable with each new sensation before going on to the next.

But always there seemed to be some barrier between them. Something that Race wouldn't or couldn't share with him. Benton had the uncomfortable feeling that he was inhibiting Race. He picked up the book again and started at page one, the 'anus'. A see reference led him to page 67 and the article on 'first time' which led him to 'safe sex' and then to 'sex toys' and he began to seriously wonder if he should start taking notes.

"Finding everything all right?" David Foster called from the counter.

"Um," Dr. Quest blushed and tried to figure out what to say.

He came over and sat down on the foot stool, his sharp eyes seeing the title of the book Dr. Quest held. "First time you ever saw anything like that?"

Dr. Quest nodded sheepishly and the bookseller continued. "Do you have questions I could help with? My partner and I have been together for twenty two years now and I don't think there's any thing you could ask that would shock me."

"Is it that evident that I'm new to this?" Dr. Quest asked anxiously. "It's only been six months."

David shook his head reassuringly. "It's a common reaction to our sex manuals. Does anyone in your family or circle of friends know except for your partner?"

Benton shook his head. "The boys are too young to understand. And . . . my partner worked with me for almost ten years before we . . ."

"Acknowledged your love for each other," David suggested.

Benton nodded. "He has some experience from the military, long before he came to work with me. But I've never. . . I mean except for my wife, who died years ago . . . um, I'd never made love with anyone else."

"Do you like it so far?" David asked gently.

Benton grinned in relief. "Oh, yes. It's been the most exciting time of my life. But my friend has been holding back. And according to this book, I think I know how but not the why."

"Let me guess. Kissing, stroking, mutual masturbation and the occasional blow job but never full intercourse." David spoke so matter of factly that Benton could only nod and wonder why he wasn't more embarrassed. "Some men don't like the idea of anal intercourse. It's a very real manhood issue depending on who's doing what to who."

"The book says it can hurt."

"Quite right, if done roughly, without adequate preparation or sufficient lubrication. And in this world of HIV, it could also be dangerous if the dominant partner forgets to use a condom." David pulled a book down from the shelf and preceded to illustrate his points.

Fifteen minutes later, they had exchanged names and enough personal history to make Benton feel more comfortable with the situation. Benton bought three more books beyond the Werner book including the original one he'd sat down with, a medical guide and a macrobiotic cookbook which he knew Race would like.

David handed him another card after he'd wrapped the books and bagged them. "Here's another of my cards. Please call if you have any questions. My partner Paul and I have discovered that there is nothing about which we can not talk. Communication is the key to a lasting relationship. You may be surprised when you talk to your partner about the perceived gaps in your lovemaking. He may have valid reasons for not initiating intercourse or he may simply be afraid of going too far, too fast. Sometimes the answers to questions simply leads to more questions."

Benton laughed and shook the offered hand. "I'm a scientist, David, and I agree with your last statement wholeheartedly. I'd like to thank you for your patience and your willingness to help."

"No problem, Benton. I had a dear friend who saw me through the sometimes rocky beginnings of our relationship and he told me to pass on the favor when I could." David's eyes twinkled. "I'll ask the same favor from you. If you can help someone else, do so, and I'll be repaid."

"You've got a deal, David. I'll give your card to Dr. Werner."

"Thank you." David hesitated then spoke again. "I am not betraying a secret since it's well known in the trade but Dr. Werner is also gay. It's one of the reasons none of the big publishing houses would publish him and why the chains don't carry his titles. He's seen a lot of the prejudice first hand."

Benton just stood there a moment, trying to think back to the last time some one had mentioned Dr. Werner. He didn't have the patience for gossip nor the disposition to wonder what his fellow scientists were up to in their spare time. "I didn't know. It doesn't have anything to do with his theories and experiments."

David shook his head sadly. "No, it doesn't. But it is a fact of the twentieth century that who we love defines us in the broadest sense of all the stereotypes that still exist. Little by little we're changing those perceptions but it will probably be our grandchildren who hopefully will live in a world where love is celebrated. No matter who you love."

"Thank you again, David. You've given me much to think about." Benton nodded and slowly left the shop. The heat hit him like a blow and he took a deep breath of the super-heated air before continuing onto the hotel. There was so much to think about that his thoughts swirled and he almost missed the entrance to the hotel.

"Dr. Quest." Race's deep voice sounded relieved. "I must have just missed you."

"Race. I stopped at a bookstore on the way and got to talking to the proprietor. I bought the Dr. Werner book I told you about." Benton found himself contemplating his lover's face. The worry lines had smoothed out and the blue eyes were crinkled in a smile of welcome.

"I know you've been looking for that. You're expected at the luncheon in a half hour in the Blue Room."

"Given half a chance I would have forgotten that lunch and we could have gone out alone." Benton headed for the elevators, knowing Race would follow him. "I also got you a cookbook. The macrobiotic one by the Baker sisters."

"That's great." Race smiled appreciatively. "I've been going to order it but I just never got around to it." He punched their floor and stood to one side.

Benton joined him in leaning against the wall, their arms almost touching. "The bookshop is a nice one. I think you'd like it, Race. A very eclectic collection. The bookseller is a very kind man who answered a lot of questions for me."

"A scientist?"

They left the elevator and strolled down the hall to their suite. Benton waited to answer his question until they were safely behind locked doors. Taking Race in his arms was a relief, feeling those strong arms come unhesitatingly around him was nirvana.

"No. He is gay." Benton said gently.

Race's whole body went still then he sighed and stepped back to look at Benton.

"I picked up a very interesting book on gay sex and it answered a lot of questions for me." Benton smiled and ran a tender hand down Race's cheek. "You know how I like to do my research."

"And you're wondering why I never said anything or got you the books you'd need to look into all the variations." Race captured the hand and kissed it before letting go and moving away, his whole body rigid. He stopped by the windows with his back to Benton. "It's only been six months, Benton. We've got plenty of time to explore all the ways to make love."

Benton joined him at the window, looking sightlessly over Central Park. *What is going on here? Race has totally closed down emotionally and physically. I can feel his fear but he can't be afraid of me. Can he?* Tenderly, he weighed his words. "I know, Race. We have all the time in the world. I love you more than words can say."

Race relaxed and turned to him with the familiar smile that made his eyes seem bluer. "So, I guess you picked up something to read at bedtime."

Benton let the rest of his questions go and started changing clothes, all the while talking about David Foster, the bookstore and his partner Paul. Race listened intently and walked with him to the Blue Room, taking a careful look at the security before leaving Benton with his fellow scientists.

****************

Race left the hotel in a turmoil. He'd known this day was coming but he'd hoped to have more time before these questions arose. *I should have never said anything. Left Benton alone and kept my feelings to myself. Except, of course, he seduced me. Came after me. Me!* The wonder of that took him down the street until he saw the bookstore sign. This was probably not a good idea. In fact, standing outside the store, it was an incredibly bad idea. *I should just leave well enough alone. But what do I say to Benton when he asks questions. And I know he's going to ask questions. It's part of who he is and why I love him so much.*

Steeling himself, he entered to a distant chime of temple bells that reminded him for a moment of Vietnam. A medium height man turned from the counter and the welcoming smile of a store owner changed in a instant to one of genuine disbelief.

"Race Bannon? I didn't know you were in town."

Something clicked in his mind. Bells, Vietnam, a bunker, mortar fire that seemed to go on for ages. "Paul Nemitz. 1967."

They met in the middle of the store and the handshake turned into a brief hug. "I can't wait to tell David that you came in. He's heard all the stories of 'Nam a thousand times. Did you know I was here or were you just looking for a book?"

Race panicked for a moment and the confusion must have shown because Paul instantly picked up on it. "If I can help, I will. I owe you my life."

Race shook his head but Paul touched him briefly on the arm and said firmly, "If you hadn't taken out the sniper, I would be dead right now. Don't downplay your actions or make light of your abilities. Humility is all well and good but you need to accept that what's happened, happened. And that I'm grateful."

Race froze. He'd forgotten the incident, there'd been so many missions. Why couldn't he forget the one that went wrong? Why couldn't he let it go?

"Race. Race. Come on back to here and now." Paul's voice stopped the downward spiral of memories. "Good. If you've got the time, we could go upstairs for a drink. I'll let Julie, our assistant take over the shop for a bit. You need to talk about something and I'm a good listener."

Race nodded, unable to speak just yet. Paul got them both out of the shop, stopping to send Julie to the front and up to a very nice apartment on third floor. He eased the transition with a gentle flow of information about how they started the book store, renovated the loft and lived their quiet lives in amazing contentment.

They settled in the brightly lit kitchen and Paul put the kettle on. Looking at the man across the table, Race realized that he needed to talk to someone who would understand and fate seemed to have supplied the perfect person.

Hesitantly, he began to explain what was wrong. The new relationship with Benton and the triggers to a time long ago that the innocent exploring of his lover had activated. The war years were familiar to both men, but Paul had never gone deep into Vietnam and he'd never participated in an operation quite like Race's last mission.

Cradling the hot cup of tea in his hands, Race was back in the jungle, reliving the night that everything went wrong. "I broke my ankle and couldn't make the pickup point. The ‘Cong were everywhere and no matter what I did, I left a trail a blind man could follow."

"They captured you." Paul sipped his tea.

"Yes. First time for everything, I guess. Colonel Bien Thu."

Paul sat his cup down hard. "He had a reputation. A bad one."

Race met his eyes. "Not bad enough."

Paul got up and opened a cupboard. Taking down a whiskey bottle, he poured a shot in each of their cups then set the bottle on the table between them. "Go on, Race."

"At first it was just the pain. He really enjoyed inflicting it. They'd splinted my ankle but his favorite trick was to kick it when I least expected it. Beatings, electric shock, knife work, all the standard instruments of torture." Race took a drink and shuddered with the clean taste of the whiskey. "But it was just pain. You absorb it and let it go. Four nights into my stay, his tactics changed. I was chained to a wall, spread-eagled. Not much left of my uniform. He came in and picked up his whip and I thought to myself, here we go again. But he just stood there in front of me and brought the whip up so gently and trailed it down my body."

"I thought I was ready for anything." Race could feel his skin crawling. "He leaned closer and told me I was beautiful. So strong and virile. I kept my cool and tried to ignore him. But he kept on talking and touching me. I tried counting and doing sums in my head, anything to keep from listening to what he was saying. But when he grasped me in his hands and began to stroke me, my body responded." He took another gulp and gripped the cup harder, lost in the past.

"It had been so long without any release for me that within a few moments, I came. I've never been so humiliated in my life. 'Very good,' he said. He covered me back up and turned away to his desk to finish some paperwork. That night while I lay in my cage, I tried to come to terms with what had happened. But my mind kept replaying it and I began to dread the morning." He paused and Paul refilled his cup with tea and whiskey. He nodded his thanks and took another swallow. 

Paul asked hesitantly, "Had you ever been with a man before?"

Race shrugged. "Fuck buddies. You know how it goes when there's no women around. No emotional entanglements but it had always been with men I trusted and liked."

Paul nodded and motioned him to continue.

"The next day I was chained to the floor and wall with my back to his desk. I relaxed since I'd been in that position before. I expected another beating and I got it. But this time when he was done, he stripped away the rest of my uniform and left me naked on the wooden planks. After he ate lunch and finished giving orders to his subordinates, he told them he didn't want to be disturbed until dinner." Race began to shiver and Paul quietly got up and got an afghan from the living room to put around his shoulders. He also refilled his cup.

"He jerked me off again. And again I responded with a quick release. But this time he pushed me forward, covered the whip handle with my own semen and started to fuck me with it." Race put his cup down and pulled the afghan closer around him. "It hurt. It was worse than the beatings or the electric shocks. It seemed to go on forever but finally he removed the whip. I could feel the blood trickling down my legs. I was so close to tears I was barely hanging on. I'd never gone that far before with any of my buddies."

Silence stretched between the two men and Race took a deep breath and another swallow of straight whiskey. "I thought it was over until I felt his hands on me again and he started raping me with himself. The pain was gone and when he hit my prostate, I turned on with a vengeance. He milked me dry and emptied himself into me. Then he pulled out, wiped himself off and left me alone in the hut. . ."

"He raped me for a week. He always started with some object which hurt like hell and almost always made me bleed. My prostate was bruised, flesh torn, muscles ripped and I stopped being able to respond beyond an occasional discharge. I wanted to die. I could feel myself shutting down, body, mind and soul."

The silence was thick with charged emotions and Race felt as if his mind was detached from his body. It floated above his head and watched the scene. Time stretched out until Paul asked a question.

"Did you tell anyone what happened after you escaped?"

"I didn't escape. I was rescued when the camp was overrun by the South Vietnamese. They got me and the three other prisoners back behind our lines. One of the medics discovered the damage and he shot me full of antibiotics and gave me some cream to put up inside once the bleeding stopped. The medic station was bombed out two days later, their records were destroyed and everyone was killed. I never spoke of it to anyone else." He finished his whiskey and wondered why the air conditioning was turned so high. He'd have sworn he was turning into an icicle.

"You know there's counseling available." Paul seemed to be looking for the right words and finally continued. "I can't begin to comprehend what you went through but I do know that it wasn't your fault that you were raped by a vicious, sadistic man. You are not to blame. That's not who you are and the very fact that you've come this far is a tribute to your ability to survive."

Race nodded but the tremors were getting worse and he had to grit his teeth to keep them from chattering. He understood the words but they didn't mean anything. He was so cold. "I was an empty man for years. I enjoyed women but only two ever touched my heart. Until I went to work for Quest Enterprises and fell in love. He is everything that I wanted to be."

"Are you together now?"

Race smiled and felt the ice melt a little in his heart. "Yes. We are. But he'd never been with a man before and I've been holding back. I didn't want to scare him but now I'm afraid it's really me. He was in here this morning and talked to your partner. Even picked up a copy of The New Joy of Gay Sex. And suddenly I'm terrified. He's going to want to go further than we have so far if I know him. I thought I'd dealt with the pain and trauma but it seems I just pushed it so far down into my subconscious I thought it was gone. But it's not."

"The scientist who was here this morning. David mentioned him, oh, not his name just that someone had asked questions. Is he so shallow that he wouldn't understand?"

Race felt a spark of anger burn away a little of the ice. "He's not shallow at all! It's just that he's so . . . innocent. I don't want any of the filth that clings to me to touch him."

"I repeat, this is not your fault. You may feel dirty but you are not." Paul shook his head helplessly. "Please let me call a counselor I know. He's been where you are now and he survived to help others. He's a veteran himself and served two tours in 'Nam."

Race jerked a nod and clutched the afghan tighter about his shoulders. The shivers were getting worse and he was fast losing control of his body. Paul went to the kitchen wall phone and made a call. While he talked, he kept a careful eye on Race and added water to the tea kettle. After he hung up, he came back to the table.

"Peter will be right over. It will take him about half an hour to get here."

Race looked at the clock and started to his feet. "I need to get back to the hotel." But he wavered as he stood and had to clutch the table to stay upright. 

Paul was instantly by his side, an arm about his waist. "I don't think so, Race. Too much whiskey and too many memories. I'll have Dr. Quest come here. Lay down for now and I promise to call him."

Race tried to resist but his strength was draining away rapidly. He allowed himself to be led to a small dark bedroom, laid down on the firm mattress, his shoes removed and he welcomed the soft eiderdown duvet that Paul tucked snugly around him. The tremors were now continuous but they generated no heat to warm the ice that invaded his entire body. He fell into a doze, afraid to sleep in case the nightmare that he had thought banished forever should return.

*********************

Paul retreated to the living room and called down to the shop on the intercom. "Julie, has David come back yet?"

He sighed in relief when David answered. "I'm here, love. What's up?"

"I need you, David. Right now."

"O-o-o-oh, love. I'll be right up."

Paul kept one ear on the small bedroom and the other on the outer stairs. His partner bounced in smiling but quickly sobered when Paul sketched out the events of the last two hours.

"I'll go and talk to Benton in person. This isn't something I want to trust to the phone. I'll bring him back here." And with that matter of fact statement, David kissed him hard and left.

*********************

Benton paced back and forth in turmoil. *Where the hell is he?*

A knock at the door brought him up short. Striding over, he opened it to find the bookseller of the morning. "David. Um, come in."

David smiled and entered. "Benton, don't worry about Race. He's at our apartment with my partner Paul."

Benton's surprise was complete. He waved to a chair before sitting heavily in the other. "Why?"

David took a deep breath and explained. Benton tried to take it in but the only thing that really got through was that Race needed him. "Let's go."

"Benton. You need to understand that this is the most violent of all the post-traumatic symptoms. Race has gone into shock over something so terrible, he's blocked it out for over twenty years. He's going to need all your love and support to get through this."

Benton took a deep breath and held it. "David, it doesn't matter what happened. Whatever Race needs from me, I will give. I love him too much to deny him anything. Whatever it takes, I'll do."

"He needs counseling, understanding and a great deal of love. Paul went through night terrors for years. Reliving bombings, snipers, the sound of choppers." David's look of anguish brought a chill to Benton's heart. "The only thing I could do was hold him through the nightmares and physically love him to exhaustion. And listen. Over and over to the same stories until he was able to let it go and move on." He paused. "But it never completely goes away. Never. It's the price we pay for loving an ex-soldier."

Benton nodded in partial comprehension. "What do I need to do?"

"Peter Bonsett will be there when we get to the apartment. He's a trained counselor and works with Vietnam veterans. He's been a good friend to Paul and I. Listen to him and follow his lead. Are you ready?"

Benton took another deep breath and nodded. They made quick work of the walk, turning in at the outer entrance and heading up the stairs to the third floor. They let themselves in and found Paul holding his arms wrapped around himself. 

David crossed to give him a hug. Paul hugged him back.

"Oh, love. He's in such pain. Peter had to give him a sedative. He went into convulsions." Paul had tears in his eyes and he wiped his eyes unashamedly. He noticed Benton and smiled. "You must be Benton Quest. Peter wants to talk to you first before you see Race. He'll be out in a minute."

Benton tried to smile but all his attention was focused beyond the men to the room where a comforting murmur rose and fell. A few moments later, a tall black man with a short cropped afro came into the living room and shooed David and Paul into the kitchen. His eyes assessed the scientist from behind a pair of thick wire-rimmed glasses.

"Dr. Quest?" He motioned him to a chair when Benton nodded and they both sat down. "I'm Dr. Peter Bonsett. I've been dealing with trauma since Vietnam. Paul tells me that you're a scientist. You probably are a good theorizer, use logic like a scalpel and practice linear thinking. None of that is going to help you bring your friend back from the corner of hell he's currently inhabiting."

Benton could feel his heart sinking lower and lower with every word.

"If you're not in this for the long haul, I need to know now. Once we start treatment, we don't stop for anything or anybody. I have a 90% success rate, especially when family helps."

Benton cleared his throat and met the piercing gaze. "Race is my friend . . . my partner . . . my lover. My family is also his. What ever I have to do, I will."

"It's going to be a roller coaster ride of epic proportions. It will definitely get worse before it gets better. He's going to test your current boundaries and your patience. Not once, but a hundred times. He could have psychotic episodes in which he will be a danger to himself and maybe, to others. And when you think it's over . . . it's not."

"The eye of the hurricane," Benton murmured.

"Exactly. The flashbacks could even be permanent, although controllable. So, we're talking a lifetime commitment here. Can you do it? There's no shame in saying no, it's going to take a great deal of courage on both your parts."

"Beyond logic, beyond reason." Benton took a deep breath and let it out. "He's always been there for me, giving me the strength to move ahead. Race is the other half of my soul. Whatever he needs that I can provide, I will. For however long it takes."

Br. Bonsett looked fiercely at him for a long moment then he quirked a smile. "You just may be tough enough to get through this. I'll take you both on."

"Thank you." Benton swallowed hard, his eyes straying to the back of the apartment. "What do I do?"

"I gave him a mild muscle relaxant, didn't dare give him anything stronger on top of the whiskey. He's in a twilight zone right now, caught between the reality of here and now and the raw memories of the rape and torture. He feels like a worthless piece of shit and he's going to try and protect you from himself." The doctor's eyes were haunted with memories of his own. "Hold him. Tell him you love him. Don't let go, no matter how hard he tries to push you away. All his senses are exaggerated right now because of the drugs, so speak gently. Your voice will reassure him. Touch him tenderly. You are the anchor that will keep him in this reality."

They walked to the back room and Dr. Bonsett opened the door. Race lay on the left side of the double bed and Benton crept quietly over to kneel beside the still figure. He was conscious of the door closing behind him then all his attention focused on the pale face cradled by the dark satin pillow. He breathed so shallowly that Benton moved closer to make sure he was breathing at all.

His nose twitched and his eyes flickered open for a brief moment. "Ben . . . ton."

"I'm here, Race. I love you."

The head moved from side to side in negation. "No . . . not . . . now."

"Now and forever, my love." Benton slipped a hand beneath the duvet and found Race's. He held on to the cold fingers and tenderly brushed a kiss across the wan cheek. "I'm holding on to you, Race. I'm never letting go. We promised each other forever and I'm holding you to that promise."

The blue eyes opened again, filled with tears. "Don't . . . know."

Benton held back his own tears with an effort and tried to smile. "Yes, I do know. Dr. Bonsett told me. We are going to face this together just like we faced a hundred battles in the past. I love you more today than I did six months ago, more than five years ago when I first realized it was love. I'm a stubborn man, Race Bannon, and you're not getting away from me."

A faint smile crossed the bloodless lips. "Bull . . . headed."

Benton grinned in tenderly and leaned forward to kiss him. "You have no idea just how obstinate I can be when I make up my mind. We're both going to go through therapy with Dr. Bonsett. We'll put the past behind us and we'll build a new future that's strong and secure. Filled with so much love. I promise."

"Pro . . .mis' . . . love . . ." And the hand went limp in his grasp.

"Race . . . Race!" Benton pulled back the duvet and put his ear over the broad chest. The door opened behind him and Dr. Bonsett joined him.

"The drugs have finally taken effect. He must have the constitution of an ox. He fought them right up to the end. I've got the boys from my clinic here. We'll transfer him now. You'll need to stay with him. Especially at the beginning when he's most vulnerable."

"I'll pack our things, check out of the hotel and join you in an hour or so. How long will he be out?"

"Hopefully, eight hours. Let's get going."

****************************

Race stood on a high cliff, braced against the strong winds that buffeted him. The last six months had been difficult but cleansing, just like the winds that scoured him now. He felt so light, the merest puff of breeze could blow him away. But it wouldn't. If he'd learned anything, he'd learned that he was stronger than he thought. And so was Benton.

A call from behind him turned his head so he could watch his lover come up the hill. He labored up the twisting track that led to the cliffs above the bay. Watching him come towards him, Race thought back over the ordeal they had faced together. He'd gone from depressed to apathetic to angry and back again. For a man who prided himself on his control, he'd been totally out of it for over three months. Benton had stuck with him every inch of the way, never flinching or retreating from his mood swings.

Days, when the wrong words would have him in tears or so angry he had to hit a punching bag. Nights when he needed to be hugged or couldn't bear to be touched. Times when he had to be alone and pushed Benton away. The up and down swings had gradually eased once he'd gotten into group therapy and truly began to, not believe, but to know that he was not alone. Race smiled to himself. *Never alone. Not with Benton there to catch me when I fell.*

The tall scientist was almost at the top of the hill, his cheeks flushed with exertion. He'd never looked better to Race's eyes. They'd regained the weight that stress had stripped from them and time had brought restful sleep to both. They'd begun making love again, gently and tenderly. The demons had finally been banished from Race's soul and instead of an empty hole, Benton had filled the space with his never ending love and caring.

"Wow! I'm out of shape. Too old to go hiking like this." Benton stopped at his side and tried to take a deep breath.

Race turned to him and gathered him into a hug. "Oh, I don't know, love. I like your shape."

Benton laughed and hugged him back, resting his head on a convenient shoulder. "I like yours, too. The boys are on their way to my cousin's. So, we have the lodge to ourselves, big guy. I wonder what we'll do with our time?" He lovingly teased.

Race squeezed him as close as two heavy coats would allow. Nova Scotia in February was freezing but the lodge was warm and there'd been no new snow for over a week. They'd skied with the boys, gone ice fishing and snowmobiled over the hilly terrain. Johnny and Hadji understood some of what had occurred. Benton had explained post wartime trauma and the group therapy that meant Race couldn't be with them all the time. But not everything, just enough to satisfy their curiosity.

They were off to a luge training camp where the US and Canadian Olympic teams were practicing for the upcoming Olympics. Race loved them both dearly but it would be nice to have Benton to himself for a while.

"I'm feeling selfish, Benton. I'm thinking a fire in the fireplace, soft music and something to nibble on."

"Sounds good to me. The kitchen is fully stocked, we can fix what we like." 

Race bent his head so his lips caressed the ear lobe that peeked from the stocking cap. "Who said anything about food?"

Benton shivered and returned the caress on a sliver of throat revealed by the silk muffler. "Coffee, tea or me?"

"Always you, love." Race began a kiss that quickly turned volcanic, warming him down to his booted toes. "Let's go."

"Oh, yeah," Benton breathed in some cold air and linked arms with Race to start down the hill. 

They took their time, enjoying the silence and the togetherness. A half hour's walk brought them back to the A-frame nestled among stately pines with smoke curling from the chimney. They separated inside to tend to the chores that needed to be done. Race stacked wood by the hearth and built the fire to a roar. The strains of Nat King Cole drifted from the stereo and Benton returned with a tray of coffee and snacks, while Race spread the bear skin cover from their bed on the carpet before the fire.

Race settled himself on the fluffy white spread, stretching like a giant cat. Benton knelt by his side, setting the tray down on the hearth. Race ran a searching hand up the leg nearest him and Benton sighed and caught the hand in a tender grip, gentled by a kiss. Race pulled him down on top of him and stole another breathtaking kiss.

"I love the kids, Benton. But I'm glad they're gone and we're alone."

"Were you feeling neglected, love?" Benton nipped his way down the strong neck, leaving reddened bites behind, marking his lover as his. "I love you."

"That's only the third time today, you've told me that." Race joked, massaging his way down the lean back to the waist of the worn denim jeans and slipping his hands under the loose band to knead the muscles.

Benton arched into the body beneath his with a purr, undoing the buttons on the flannel shirt and planting kisses on the silky skin he revealed. "Once when we woke, once in the shower . . . you're right. I've been depriving you of mushy love statements. Do you know how blue your eyes are in the firelight?" Benton paused in wonder and just looked at the face below his.

"The light makes yours sparkle like emeralds. The frown lines are gone from your forehead and the laugh lines are back around your eyes. I love you so much that it might be scary."

"Except you know how much I love you. So we're in this together." Benton continued his slow unbuttoning of the jeans, making sure that he exerted teasing little caresses to the swiftly growing bulge that swelled beneath the worn denim.

Race took a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling all the tension releasing from his muscles. *I love him so much. It's time.* He lifted his hips and allowed his lover to slide his jeans and boxers down his legs and off. Chuckling, he twitched while Benton stripped off his socks and pressed a kiss to the high arch of one foot. He watched with hot eyes while Benton slowly but surely removed the rest of his clothes in a silent strip tease.

Then they were skin to skin and Race had to close his eyes to concentrate on the feel of warmth that burned from shoulder to hip. The silky curls of Benton's chest teased his nipples to stiff peaks while the pelt of hair danced across his abdomen like a soft brush. He was well on his way to sensory overload when he heard Benton's voice vibrate from his shoulder.

"There's so much I want to give you, Race." A slow lick up his neck to the hollow behind one ear, made him shudder with longing. "It's our anniversary, love. What would you like?"

Race slid his hands slowly up the broad back above him. Threading through the red curls, he brought Benton's head up so he could see those brilliant green eyes. "I want you." He kissed him gently. "I want you deep inside of me. Slow and sure. Claiming me as yours alone."

Benton stilled in shocked silence. His eyes closed and his smile disappeared briefly. "It's not too soon? Why rock the boat?"

Race grinned affectionately and brushed his finger gently over the sandy lashes. He waited until Benton's eyes reopened. "It's time. We've laid all the ghosts to rest. It may not be a position we use very frequently. But I want no taboos between us." He kissed him hard, thrusting his tongue in and out of the spicy mouth until Benton moaned. "Besides, if you don't show me how it's done . . . how can I make love to you that way? Filling you with my strength and heat?"

The scientist flushed and panted from the searching kiss. "You have a way with words, my love. I'll need to get something."

Race reached under the pillow beneath his head and pulled out a tube of Astroglide. "Call it an anniversary present." And he wiggled his eyebrows, a la the Marx brothers, at his laughing lover.

Benton kissed him slowly while he began a determined assault on Race's body. Race cooperated by letting go all control into his lover's hands. He loved the feel of the smooth white fingertips that glided over his skin. Shivering with sudden need, he moaned when those knowing hands feathered a caress across his rising shaft.

A warm tongue laved his stomach, making the muscles ripple and dipped into his navel, tickling him into further arousal. Race held his breath until Benton settled between his legs. Now a whole new series of sensations flooded his system. Fine hairs teased his thighs, making the nerves there jerk and sizzle with the need for more. Fingers traced subtle patterns on his skin of heat and light.

He moved restlessly. The touches tantalized but they weren't enough. He needed . . . "More."

A soft chuckle was his answer and a change in the pattern. The fingers were slick now and they traced figure eights over and under his aching balls. Sliding over the sensitive skin, those tormenting fingers moved over . . . around . . . above . . . below . . . and finally in. Just one, moving slowly in and out.

"Open your eyes, Race. I need to see you."

Race pried his eyes open with an effort. "Good, Benton. So good." That brilliant smile was back, along with a sigh of relief.

Now there were two fingers inside of him, loosening his muscles. He moved to force them deeper and Benton's other hand began to tenderly caress his iron hard shaft. When he stretched over three fingers, his whole body flushed hot and cold. "Now, Benton. Please, now."

The fingers left and something soft and warm nudged him intimately. He opened his eyes and locked gazes with Benton. The intruder was large and hard but the breaching was relatively painless. Slowly, his lover slid in until he could go no further. They were both panting and Benton's arms were trembling where they braced him above Race's body.

"I have you now, Benton. Totally mine."

"Yours." He leaned down and kissed him gently. When Race squeezed his inner muscles, the scientist gasped and began to move. "Oh, gods! You're so hot . . . tight . . . oh, do that again."

Race began to laugh for the sheer joy of it. Experimentally, he moved his legs to clasp tight around Benton's waist. That changed the angle of his lover's thrust and suddenly a fire storm erupted inside of him. Groaning, he tightened his grip and moved up to meet the downward drive. Fire raged through his body and he thrashed his head back and forth on the hearth rug.

When Benton's hand began to stroke his cock in time to his thrusts, Race moaned aloud. Shivers ran up and down his spine while heat pooled in his lower back before racing down to his feet. Sweat dripped onto his heaving chest from Benton's straining torso. Their loving was silent except for the panting moans.

"Now, Race. Come for me now." Benton spoke softly while roughening the strokes on the iron hard cock in his hand.

As if the words were what he needed, Race let go all restraint and flooded the warm hand with his seed. The gripping muscles pulled a low moan from Benton and suddenly warmth filled his depths to overflowing. Race relaxed completely, all his muscles going loose and limp. The world went dark and quiet. 

Benton collapsed on his chest and the sudden weight woke him from his near faint. It was hard to move his arms but he managed to wrap them around the broad back and move them to their sides. Race felt his lover slip from his body and the wetness seep between his legs. Smiling, he breathed in the heady scent of sweat and semen.

"Heavens, that was . . ." Benton opened his eyes and searched for the right word.

"Paradise."

"I didn't hurt you?" It wasn't quite a question.

"Never. Never have, never will." Race leaned in and kissed him softly. The position change made his lower back spasm. "I need to move."

Benton sat up abruptly. "I did hurt you."

Race kept a firm hold on him and slowly sat up as well. "No, you didn't. But my lower back could have probably used a pillow. Next time we'll know better. We need to clean up."

"Hot water would help sore muscles." Benton traced a finger through the drying seed on Race's stomach. Bringing the finger to his lips, he slowly licked it clean while he watched Race's face.

"Hot tub first then maybe one of your massages?" Race melted at the sensuous look directed at him.

"You've got it. Maybe something to nibble on." Benton leaned in and nibbled on his lower lip. "And I mean food. Got to keep your energy levels up, you know."

"Oh, yeah." Race breathed in the salty sweet tang of his lover's breath. "Nibbling is good." He sucked on the sensitive spot just inside Benton's lower lip. "Sucking and swallowing are good too."

Benton broke into delighted laughter. Race loved it when he let go and laughed wholeheartedly. Accepting a hand up, Race thought contentedly that it really was going to be all right. The past was just that . . . the past. They had a chance at a bright future now and Race knew that together they could do anything.

Anything at all.

********************


	5. Energy Squared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An energy conference where something comes . . . up.

Disclaimers: Characters owned by Hanna-Barbera. No infringement intended and no money changed hands. m/m, NC17. Fifth in series.  
***

"Dr. Quest!"

Benton Quest stopped his rapid stride towards the glass and chrome elevators of the Miami Hilton and turned to see the portly gentleman hurrying to catch up with him. *If only I hadn't stopped to chat with Dana.*

"A masterly summation, Dr. Quest." Dr. Raymond puffed to a halt and mopped his brow with a spotless handkerchief. "But only theory, of course?"

Benton quirked an eyebrow at the shorter man. "Thank you, Dr. Raymond. I didn't realize you were interested in solar energy."

"It's an interesting concept but do you really think the fossil fuel industry is going to allow this idea off the drawing board?" His purring tones made Benton grit his teeth.

Hiding his distaste under a half smile, Benton clasped his hands behind him and rocked forward on the balls of his feet. "The industry you've named," *and probably work for* "has little say in the matter." * you little weasel* "I would never release data before through testing." *unlike some I could name* "The solar panels are in place and providing energy in three separate locations in the Pacific."

Dr. Raymond's eyes widened but before Benton could continue, a deep voice from his right shoulder broke in. "Dr. Quest. I'm sorry to interrupt but you're needed back in the suite."

Benton turned his head, taking in the serious features of his bodyguard, Race Bannon. "Thank you, Race. Excuse me, Dr. Raymond."

"Of course, Dr. Quest. Perhaps later." The rotund scientist mopped his brow again and moved off towards a cluster of other conference attendees.

Benton headed for the elevators again, knowing Race was shadowing him. He spoke quietly out of one side of his mouth, "Thanks, Race. How did you know I needed rescuing?"

"It's my job, Dr. Quest." The calm voice belied the laughter in the crinkling blue eyes.

Benton nodded to two more of his fellow scientists but he and Race were the only two who got on the elevator. Leaning against the opaque wall and looking out at the beach, he sighed in relief. "So, I'm needed, am I?"

Race jabbed fiercely at the button for the 11th floor. "You have no-o-o idea."

Benton felt a pleasant frisson run up his spine at the graveled whisper. It had been a frenzied week of preparation for this conference on alternative energy. And the last two evenings had been full of brainstorming sessions among like-minded scientists drawn together by this rare opportunity to share ideas and experiences. He'd literally fallen asleep over his notes this morning about 3 a.m. He hadn't even awakened when Race had carried him to bed and covered him up.

Race had his key to the suite out and in the door before Benton was more than two steps from the elevator. "Something's come up, Race?" He teased his friend.

"Yes, sir." Race nodded pleasantly to the maid who pushed her cart down the hall. "An urgent problem came up right after you left."

Benton closed the door behind them and locked it with a little click. But before he could move further into the room, Race firmly held him immobile against the solid oak. Sliding his hands up the long arms to grip his shoulders, he slowly nuzzled the tempting throat of the scientist. Rubbing his whole body against the warm solid body of his friend, Race gave an excellent imitation of a big cat, complete with purr.

Benton surrendered totally to the sensations of hard angles and warmth, his hands gripping Race's back. Feeling the muscles ripple under his touch, he sighed and let his head fall back to rest against the door. Easing one of his legs between Race's, he enjoyed the pulsing heat that settled against his own. "I can feel what came . . . up."

The answering murmur came from the tender spot behind his right ear. A tiny bite then a rough tongue to sooth the hurt. "You're the only one who can take care of the problem."

"A big problem." Benton's hands delved into the waistband of the tight fitting jeans and pulled Race closer.

"And getting bigger by the minute." Race's hips undulated forward, pressing hardness to hardness.

"Urgent, I think you said." Benton nipped a convenient ear lobe, evoking a hiss of approval. "I'm willing to give it top priority," his fingers pressed deeper within the convenient crease, eliciting a shiver of desire from the man sucking his left nipple through the cotton shirt, "but I think we should move this into the bedroom."

Race rested his forehead on Benton's shoulder and took a deep breath. With a smile, he brushed a kiss across his lips and pulled away. "You're the doctor."

Taking a moment to set the security bar, Benton started to shed his clothes. By the time they reached the bedroom with the balcony and the view of the beach, they were both naked. Benton traced the well defined muscles of his long time lover, enjoying the restrained power that rippled beneath satin smooth skin. His chest heaved once as the clever fingers tweaked a nipple on their way down to the column of flesh that jutted proudly between the long legs.

Sinking to the floor, Benton held the slim hips still and gave an experimental lick to the inviting erection. "I've seen this problem before. I'll have to defuse this . . . before it explodes." And without further teasing, he deep throated Race.

Race threw back his head in anguished delight, his hands moving to gently cradle Benton's head. Fingers combing through the red hair, he rocked in and out of the hot, moist mouth. One of Benton's hands came forward to cradle the balls that hung so enticingly close. The other slid around back to trace the crease between the firm white buttocks, grazing the small round opening with tantalizingly brief caresses.

Race pressed back onto the questing finger, then forward between the talented lips with a brief moan. Benton smiled around the hardening flesh and began to vigorously suck while sinking his finger deep into his friend. Rotating the digit, he sought the gland that would push Race over the edge. With a strangled shout, he did just that, filling Benton's throat with pulse after pulse of warm fluid. Slowing his suction, Benton began to pull back, leaving little licks along the softening member.

"Damn, Benton, that was too fast." Strong hands pulled him up while warm lips opened his own so tongues could intertwine, sharing the sweet salty taste of love.

"So, this time, we'll go slow." Benton smiled and tumbled them back onto the bed, catching himself before he could hurt Race. Covering his body with his own like a living blanket, he proceeded to let his hands wander.

"You're just full of ideas, aren't you, Dr. Quest?" Race arched in abandon under the welcome weight, his own hands doing some wanton moving.

The next few moments were spent in lingering caresses and whispered endearments. The scent of sea and salt, semen and sweat rose around them until Race stilled Benton's thrusting with a laugh.

"I need you inside me, Benton. Don't waste this," he pressed firmly at the base of his erection. "Get me ready."

Benton took the tube of lubricant and spooned up behind Race. First one slickened finger sank into the delicious heat, then two rotated, loosening the tight muscles. Brushing a kiss onto the nearest shoulder, Benton whispered, "I never get tired of this. You trust me not to hurt you. To let me into your body."

Race turned his head to kiss him. "Only you, Benton. You're in my heart. In my soul. My body recognizes you and the pleasure you bring." Three fingers wrenched a sigh of longing from him and he pushed back impatiently. "Now, love. Now!"

Replacing his fingers with himself, Benton pressed home. The tight hot depths of Race's channel surrounded and massaged him. Resting for a moment, he kissed the soft spot under a nearby ear and moved his hands from hard hips to Race's renewed erection. Slowly, they moved together in a rocking movement that began to speed up when Benton got the angle right and nudged his prostate. Race pressed back more urgently, beginning to pant.

"C'mon, Benton. You've waited long enough. Let me have all of you."

Benton rolled Race forward, staying inside of him while easing his legs apart. Urging him onto his knees, he held onto the bronzed hips strongly enough to leave bruises and began to slam into him. "Was this . . . what you . . . had in mind?"

"Oh, yeah." Race met him more than half way.

Benton could feel the tremors begin, the small shivers that presaged Race's climax. Knowing that all that power and strength was given freely into his care, fueled his need to make him come first. One hand snaked around his hip to grasp and slide smoothly up and down the pulsing flesh. Three strokes were all it took before Race was climaxing in his hand. The contracting muscles squeezed him unmercifully, ripping his own orgasm from him deep within Race.

They collapsed onto the bed, wrapped tight around each other. Breathing gradually slowed and Race brought Benton's hand up to his mouth, licking the fingers clean of his own juices. Benton rested his forehead against the short white hair and breathed in the clean male scent of his lover. His softened member slipped from Race and he rolled onto his back, leaving his arm across Race.

Race moved to face him, offering him a kiss of gentle thanks. Even that small gesture sent a streak of electricity through the scientist. A stray thought made him chuckle. Race went up on one elbow and looked down on him, his hand idly stroking through the mat of red curls on his chest.

"What's so funny, love?"

Benton traced lazy eights on his arm. "Well, we are here at a conference on alternative energy."

"So." Race leaned down to slowly lick the small nipple nestled in the curls, teasing it to a hardened nub of sensitized flesh.

"So," Benton arched slightly, almost losing his train of thought, "if we could just harness the energy we create when we make love, we'd have a new source of power."

"Hm-m-m." Race suckled a little harder before moving to the other nipple and giving it his undivided attention. Long moments passed in lazy enjoyment before Race raised his head and grinned a wicked grin. "You'd have to experiment a lot."

"That goes without saying." Benton nodded solemnly, eyes twinkling with mirth.

"We'd . . . have to experiment a lot. In different settings and different configurations."

"Indeed we would." Benton laughed joyously.

"Should be a hell of a paper." And Race moved on top of the laughing scientist to start yet another round of loving.  
****************


	6. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benton needs to stop working right now.

Disclaimers: Characters owned by Hanna-Barbera. No infringement intended and no money changed hands.   
**********************

Race Bannon stood, hands on hips, watching Dr. Benton Quest hunched over his computer. The look of concentration was complete, brow furrowed, eyes squinted, jaw clenched. Race shook his head and thought about leaving him to his work. But his internal clock told him that Benton had been online for over five hours and enough was enough.

"Dr. Quest. It's time for bed."

"Un-uh."

Opening round - normal. Race smiled fondly and left to get ready for round two. He checked on the boys and set the internal security alarm that would warn him if anyone went in or out of their wing of the complex. Rummaging through the kitchen, he prepared a plate of cheese cubes, crackers, celery sticks and chocolate covered peanut butter balls. He pulled out a wooden tray and opened a bottle of lambrusco. Arranging the plate, glasses and wine, he carried it through to the lab.

Benton hadn't moved but the screen now showed a site Race recognized. In Australia, it was day and the University Microbiotics department was up and running. This was going to be a real challenge. Their research fascinated Benton and he'd been able to give them some valuable input. Maybe he should wait?

No, Benton needed his sleep. Silently, he cleared a space on the computer desk and set down the tray. He poured a half glass of wine and held it under Benton's nose, moving it back and forth enticingly. Benton twitched and brought his left hand up to grasp the glass. Race let it go slowly caressing the long fingers with his own. Benton smiled and took a sip.

"I'll be done in just a minute, Race." His eyes never left the screen.

Race had heard that before. He popped a cheese cube and fed one to Benton who chewed appreciatively. *Okay, he's taking nourishment so part of his body is paying attention.* The celery stick took a little more effort to chew and it was time to move in for the kill. Choosing his ammunition, he held a peanut butter ball to his friend's lips. At the first taste of chocolate, Benton sighed and briefly closed his eyes. He licked his lips and chewed slowly. But when his eyes opened they went right back to the file.

Race grinned. Round two - a tie. Time to bring up the big guns.

Resting his hands on Benton's shoulders, he began a slow soothing massage. Working the tight neck muscles, he kept up a steady kneading. Alternating deep muscle manipulation with light tissue caresses, he slid his hands forward to slip the top buttons open on Benton's green oxford shirt. He kept up a rhythmic stroking with one hand while the other combed through curly chest hair.

Finding a small nub nestled among red curls, he tweaked it gently. Benton hissed and arched under his hands but still didn't take his eyes from the screen. Race smiled to himself. *Hard ball, huh?* Time to escalate the sweet torture. Moving his hands back to the wide shoulders, he trailed his fingertips down the long arms until he was stretched along Benton's body and his lips were nuzzling just under his left ear. Benton sighed, tilting his head to give him better access and murmuring his name. "Race."

But he kept watching that damn screen.

Time for the kill. Race straightened and took a sip of wine. Moving around the desk, he sank to the floor and shoved the computer cables to one side. Kneeling between the scientist's legs, he nudged them apart and began a determined assault on Benton's zipper. Rhythmic kneading of the cock which pulsed just to the left of the seam, brought it to life. The zipper hissed open and Race reached within to pull aside the boxers and free the hardening shaft. The crimson head of the flaring cock poked free and Race licked it lovingly.

"Race!" Benton's strangled cry echoed under the desk.

He pulled back with an evil smile, "Just keep working, Benton. Don't let me interrupt you." And he went back to tormenting his lover with teeth and tongue. Nibbling down one side then licking up the other, he listened to the moans from above.

More importantly, he heard the clicks that meant the file was being saved and closed. Then the staccato sound of a sentence being typed and the logging off chime. Grinning, Race gave a last lick before deep-throating the now steel hard cock. Benton's hands were off the keyboard and stroking Race's head. Taking the long lean shaft all the way to the back of his throat, Race swallowed once then pulled back to suck strongly.

Benton's hips thrust forward helplessly in an involuntary movement, easily controlled by Race's hands on his thighs. Increased suction brought another thrust and the beginning spasms of release. Race gentled his mouth and swallowed the bitter salty gift. Benton's groans became sighs of completion. Taking a last lick at the sated flesh, Race rolled Benton away from the desk and followed on his knees.

"What? Done already, Benton?" His sunny tones were masterly. "Sure you don't want to work some more?"

Benton pulled him close and bent to kiss him. "No more work." His tongue invaded and twisted around Race's. Long moments of serious mouth fucking ensued before Benton slid his lips over to an ear and bit it gently. "Time to play."

"Agreed." Race levered himself up and pulled Benton with him into a hug.

"You're getting better at that." Benton said ruefully.

"Distracting you is getting to be my second favorite job." Race grinned and zipped him up.

"I think I'm afraid to ask what your favorite is." Benton licked his way down Race's throat.

Race pulled him closer and ran a hand down the back seam of Benton's jeans. The man in his arms shivered and bit him gently.

"Let's take this party to bed," Benton ran his hands up the strong back "and you can show me."

"Good idea. Do we need the chocolate?"

"Nope." Benton kissed him gently. "You're the only stimulate I need."

Arms around each other, they turned out the lights and headed for bed. Race declared the skirmish over and both sides the victor.   
***


	7. Weekend in Paradise

Disclaimers: Characters owned by Hanna-Barbera. No infringement intended. No money changed hands. #7 in series.

***

Race stood, hands on hips, searching the horizon, eyes squinting into the sun reflecting on the ocean waves. Ah, there he was, swimming back towards shore, his sleek red head flashing in and out of the sea. Wading out into the calm green water, he stopped waist deep and waited.

Sensing another presence, Benton slowed his crawl and put his feet down to the sandy bottom. Shaking the water from his face, he smiled at his bodyguard of fifteen years.

Race smiled back. "Johnny called from college. He and Hadji are staying at Tim's place. A better chance for girl-watching in Jamaica. So, I guess it's you and me this weekend."

"Really." Benton came closer, trailing his hand down the well oiled shoulder of his friend. "I wonder what we can do to pass the time?"

"Oh, I don't know," Race closed the gap and leaned forward to lick a few drops of water from the Benton's smooth throat. "You're the inventor." His voice dropped to a husky murmur. "Be inventive."

The red curls came to rest on the inviting shoulder and his lips unerringly found that hot spot behind Race's ear. "I strained my back the last time we got 'inventive'."

Race shuddered and brought his hands down over the familiar chest. "Gently, then." His hand kept moving lower. "Dr. Quest! You're not wearing any swim trunks."

Benton's own hands had been busy. "You should talk. Too much trouble. Saves time this way. Much," he gentled a kiss on a nearby nipple, "more" he gave equal time to the other nipple, "efficient."

Race's hand moved to a more intimate caress, loving the familiar feel of velvet over steel. Benton followed suit while their mouths met and tongues dueled. A lazy passion, born of the late afternoon and the coming night, began to rise and burn along their nerve endings. Race slipped his hand lower to cradle the twin globes that had begun to tighten in anticipation.

Taking a deep breath, Race ducked beneath the surface of the water and replaced his hands with his mouth. He felt rather than heard the groan from his lover and two hands cradled his head gently, rubbing the short white hair in tense circles. Two minutes of increased suction was all it took before Benton lost control and climaxed. His hands tugged Race up into a trembling embrace.

"You're too damn good at that, my friend." He licked delicately at Race's lips, sharing his own taste. "And what about you? What do you need?"

"You. I always need you." Race's voice was whiskey rough. Biting an earlobe and dropping his hands to caress Benton's cheeks, he pulled him closer and brushed a tender finger over the hidden opening.

"You've got me." Benton sighed into his mouth and pressed back onto the probing finger.

"On the beach." Race began walking back wards slowly pulling his lover with him. "Lotion." Words were getting difficult. "Don't want to hurt you."

"Never have." Benton was licking his way around the smooth throat. "Never will."

They tumbled onto the oversized blanket spread under the palm trees. Race's hand fumbled for the bottle of lotion but Benton beat him to it. Setting back on his haunches, he squeezed out a generous handful and began to sensuously stroke it onto the engorged flesh of his friend. Race hissed and tightened his control, repeating math sums in his head to keep his concentration from heading straight to his cock.

He sat up and grabbed the bottle. "Enough. It's your turn. Before I lose it."

Benton laughed and laid down on his stomach, cradling his head on his arms. Race settled between his outstretched legs and ran his hands lovingly down the long back muscles in sweeping strokes. But those firm white ass cheeks beckoned and he concentrated on running lazy circles around and around, moving ever nearer to his goal. Brushing against the opening then moving one oily finger within the tight ring of muscle. He continued the tiny circles inside the passage.

A little more oil and a second finger joined in massaging the opening. Benton was making low moaning sounds by this time, pushing back in short movements of his hips. The third finger brought him up onto his knees with a cry of burning need.

"Please. Please. Please." The low chant echoed in Race's ears. Removing his fingers, he gripped Benton's hips and slid full length into the tight hot depths. 

They both stilled for a long moment, enjoying the sense of two bodies becoming one. Then Benton thrust back gently and Race began to move in long smooth strokes. Angling a little to one side, he aimed for the prostate and scored a direct hit. Benton gasped and tightened his muscles. 

Race moved one hand around to fondle Benton's renewed erection. They established a familiar rhythm that heated to a frenzied climax. Benton's shout of completion coincided with a tightening of all his muscles that milked Race to his. Benton took all Race's weight, the tall man sprawled bonelessly all along his back. Long sated moments passed.

"You get me every time." Race murmured. He stirred and slowly pulled himself free. Gathering the limp body of his friend into his arms, he settled back with the drying red curls on his shoulder. Noticing again how much more gray threaded in among the auburn. Thinking back over the years, remembering when a job had become friendship and the friendship became love.

Benton stirred and pressed a kiss into the nearest collarbone. "Just keeps getting better, love. For two old men."

"Youth is vastly over rated. Maturity is much better." Race grinned. "When we were young, we were too busy working, planning, fighting, loving women, doing our jobs, to really see each other. This is better."

Benton shifted up and pillowed himself on Race's chest. "We have slowed down, haven't we? I've cut back on the conferences and the trips so we spend more time at home."

"And with the boys off to college, we're alone more often. And I seem to be getting better at luring you away from the lab." Race teased.

Benton grinned. "You," his lips teased at Race's, "are," nipped at the soft skin beneath his chin, "very," licked at the spot behind his ear, "persuasive." And he took full possession of those laughing lips, parting them and dipping into the spicy depths.

They played until Race's stomach growled. Ambling back to the sprawling complex of buildings that mixed home and work, they argued over what to have for dinner. 

"Already had my desert." He grinned wickedly at his suddenly blushing lover. "After dinner, it'll be time for yours."

Benton threw back his head and laughed. "I'll hold you to that, Race."

"I know you will, love." And with that promise, they headed in for the beginning of another weekend in paradise. 

***********


	8. A Clean Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race has an oops.
> 
> And when I actually wrote this, I had just broken my foot, driven myself to the emergency room, survived the x-ray/cast/pharmacy visit, and was feeling very sorry for myself. I wish I'd had a Benton to take care of me.

Disclaimers: Characters belong to Hanna-Barbera. No infringement intended. No money changed hands.

*********************

"Ouch!"

"Race, are you all right?" Benton turned to find his friend in a heap at the foot of the steps outside the London townhouse where they were staying while he attended yet another conference. He offered his bodyguard a hand up and surprised a look of pain on the familiar face.

"Damn, that was clumsy." Race joked and put weight on his right foot. "Ow!"

"What happened? Was there something on the step?" Benton didn't like the way Race was favoring his foot.

"No, nothing. I just tripped." Race grimaced and held on to the wrought iron railing. "It's probably just a sprain. You go on to your meeting. David has the car waiting. I'll put some ice on it and it'll be fine by the time you get back."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should call Dr. Bainbridge?" 

Race threw him an exasperated look. "Nonsense. It's nothing. Ice is all it needs and maybe an ace bandage. Go and give your paper."

Benton hovered over him as he made his way slowly up the steps. With several backward looks, he left him being helped in by the butler and entered the Rolls Royce that would take him to the meeting. A worried feeling stayed with him for the next five hours while he spoke on alternative energy and participated in a panel discussion on wind power.

Several times he had the urge to call and see how Race was doing but each time he beat back the impulse. His friend was too independent to want to be smothered with worried attention. With a sigh of relief, Benton realized that he could finally leave. Slipping out of the conference hall, he signaled to David to swing by and pick him up. Leaning back with a sigh, he thought ahead to a quiet evening at the townhouse with his lover. 

**************************

Race moved restlessly. The swelling should have gone down by now. The ice was almost entirely melted. He wiggled his toes and the pain was just as intense as it had been hours ago. *Damn, damn, damn. What if it's broken? I'll never live this down. Tripping over my own feet!*

The door opened and the butler slowly peered around the corner of the solid oak frame. "Dr. Bainbridge, sir."

Race bit back a growl of frustration. He hadn't asked for the doctor, but the roly-poly sixty year old bounced in smiling, with his gray hair and beard perched above an impeccably cut navy silk suit. "Hello, hello, Race. I hear you had a bit of an accident."

"Good afternoon, Doctor. I fell and strained a muscle, that's all." Race smiled involuntarily at the beaming man who always seemed so full of life and laughter.

"Really? Then you won't mind if I have a look?" The doctor laid his black bag at the foot of the couch and plucked the ice bag off the cold foot. Race bit back a moan while the warm hands glided gently over his flesh. "Right here?"

"Yeow! That's the spot." Race gritted out.

"You know it's probably broken." Dr. Bainbridge smiled and ran his finger up beneath the heel to the little toe.

A sharp stabbing pain radiated out to his toes and Race just nodded through the throbbing. 

"We're going to have to x-ray it to be sure. But unfortunately that's a rather nasty spot. Not the worst break, to be sure. But rather painful for all of that. Let me just call my chauffeur and we'll get you out to the car. My clinic is just around the corner." He bustled out, calling for Jennings and left Race feeling depressed.

Broken bones meant a cast. Which meant crutches and no bathing and pain for a week, at least. It meant he couldn't do his job properly and Benton would be out there without him to watch his back. Sighing, he pushed himself upright and grabbed the cane the butler had found for him. Hobbling to the door, he headed towards the sound of Dr. Bainbridge's voice.

*************************

Benton exited the Rolls and bade David goodnight. *Thank God there's no dinner tonight. Just a quiet night at home.*

The butler opened the door for him and handed him a note. Reading the scrawled lines, he worriedly asked for directions to the clinic. But before he could leave again, a van drove up and Dr. Bainbridge's cheery tones wafted up. 

"Dr. Quest! Just in time to take delivery of one slightly broken security expert."

A pair of crutches appeared first, then Race ducked out of the back, swinging a black cast out on to the pavement. Benton bit back a quick answer when he saw his body guard's stone face. *Oh, oh. Storm clouds ahead.*

He endured the good doctor's explanations of the break, took the bottle of pain pills prescribed and watched surreptitiously while Race made his way slowly up the stairs. Disdaining any help, he hobbled gingerly out of sight and Benton sighed silently. 

Dr. Bainbridge's snort brought his attention back to him. "He's going to be a very bad patient, Dr. Quest. He's used to being in control, I expect, and having to depend on others will drive him right up the wall. Yes?"

"Yes." Benton agreed with a wince. "We've been together fifteen years and I can count on one hand the times he's been really sick or hurt. Bad doesn't begin to describe him. How long will the pain last?"

The chubby little doctor cocked his head and considered. "3 months?" He smiled at Benton's gasp. "Not constant, of course. But even after it's healed, there will be some residual twinges. I'm more concerned about the swelling that will continue for the next 48 hours. Try and keep him off it. Raise it above his heart at least fifteen minutes every hour. Keep him warm and keep his mind off it. If that's possible?"

Benton nodded and fought to keep the blush from his cheeks at the thought of one way he could keep him flat on his back. "I'll do my best, Doctor. It was very good of you to take the time to come and see him. It beats taking him to the emergency room any day."

"Not to worry. That's what neighbors are for." The doctor shook his hand and left, calling out a cheery goodbye to the butler.

"Maron." Benton found the butler locking the front door. His small dark features were noncommittal as he waited for instructions. "Thank you for calling Dr. Bainbridge. Now, we just have to make sure that Mr. Bannon stays off his feet for the weekend. Which may prove difficult."

"Yes, sir." A faint smile crossed the thin lips. "Not impossible but probably awkward. Dinner is almost ready. Why don't I serve it in the sitting room that you share. If you suggest a quiet evening . . .?"

"Good idea." Benton sighed in relief. "I'll just tell him I need to work on my part of tomorrow's discussion. If I can just get him to swallow one or two of the pain pills, this will be much easier. Maybe if I have you sit on him while I hold his nose."

"Perhaps, reasoning with him, sir?" Maron quirked an eyebrow and headed for the kitchen.

Benton grinned and headed up the stairs, two at a time. Peeking around Race's door, he found the tall man stretched out on his bed with one arm over his eyes. Closing the door behind him, he crossed the room and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed by his lover's hip.

"Maron is bringing dinner up here to the sitting room. You can prop your foot up on one of the chairs."

Race dropped his arm and smiled a tiny smile that broke Benton's heart. Leaning down, he gently kissed the little pain lines from around the pale lips. The clean Race scent was overlaid by the antiseptic aroma of the clinic. His hands rubbed tiny circles on Race's temples and a purr rumbled from his chest.

"You know, I'm sorry that you're hurt but . . ." Benton tasted the bristly skin just under Race's chin before pulling back and gazing into the blue eyes that slitted in pleasure beneath him. "I'm not sorry that I get to pamper you this weekend. Just you and I and the magical staff that will keep us fed."

"Pamper me?" Race tried to look forbidding.

"Oh, yes. Back rubs, help in the bath, fetching and carrying." Benton caressed the hard chest beneath his hands. "I'll even let you have charge of the remote control."

"You'd do that for me?" Race cast a look of disbelief at him, before grinning. "We could watch the World Cup."

"Even that." Benton controlled his laughter with effort. He could see the toll the accident had taken of his lover in the fine tremors that rippled beneath his fingers as Race tried to shift on the too soft bed. "I'll watch them run up and down the field with their little ball while the crowds go crazy. Just for you."

"Greater love hath no man." Race traced his cheek with a gentle finger. "I'm sorry I was so clumsy. Don't you have another panel tomorrow?"

"Yes, but it's first thing in the morning and I'll be back by noon. You'll just have to sleep in. If I wear you out tonight . . ." Benton waggled his eyebrows.

"My spirit's willing but my body doesn't seem too interested, love." Race grimaced.

"A challenge!" Benton grinned and kissed him silly. "You know how I love a challenge. But first let's get you into the sitting room so we can eat dinner. I believe its lemon swordfish tonight."

Dinner was excellent but their conversation was subdued. Benton talked of the afternoon panel discussion and some of the ideas that had come up at the easy give and take session. Race listened and nodded a few times. The pain lines were back around his mouth and he shifted in the chair several times, moving his heavily casted foot on the chair next to him into a new position each time.

Benton got up and got the pain pills, shaking out two of them and kneeling by Race's side. "Please. Take them."

Those blue eyes looked back at him steadily. Briefly they battled in a silent tug of wills before Race reached out and took the pills. Benton handed him the water and watched thankfully while they were washed down. Race sighed and feathered a soft touch to the side of Benton's mouth.

"I love you, you know. But I hate this whole situation." 

"I know you do. But I'll be perfectly safe tomorrow and then we'll spend the afternoon just . . . relaxing." Benton kissed the strong hand on his cheek, caressing the palm with his lips.

"Yes, you will be safe. I called in Joe Peterson to watch you tomorrow. He'll be here at seven to go with you and stay until you're back here safely." Race said calmly, leaning in for a proper kiss. "I will not take risks with your safety. You're too important."

Benton leaned forward and hugged him hard, listening to the strong heartbeat under his ear. He felt a soft kiss on his hair and flexed his shoulders under the caressing hands that stroked him slowly. "How about a hot bath to relax your muscles and then I'll give you a back rub?"

"Sounds like heaven. What are we going to do about sleeping?" Race sounded uncertain for the first time in a long time.

Benton raised up and kissed him gently. "Not to worry. My bed is harder so it will give you the support you need for your leg. Not to mention your back which I've noticed you've been rubbing when you think I'm not looking. We'll just tell Maron that we're switching rooms." He rose to his feet and crossed the room to ring the buzzer for the butler.

Race swung his leg down to the floor and grabbed for the wooden crutches. Wavering only a little, he made his way to the hall entrance. By the time he got there, Maron had tapped on the door and entered with his silver tray to clear the dinner dishes. Holding the door, Race headed for the bathroom across the hall.

"We're going to change rooms for the night, Maron. My bed is firmer and I think Race may have twisted his back when he fell." Benton kept one ear on the hall, listening for any sounds of distress.

The butler hesitated in his stacking of dishes and his gaze was steady on the vegetable dish in his hand. "Of course, sir. However, since you have the king bed, Sir, might I suggest that you share it tonight? In case, Mr. Bannon should need assistance in the night."

Benton swallowed once before nodding slowly, watching an answering warmth gleam for a moment in the butler's eyes. "Perhaps, you're right. He's not used to the pain pills and may wake disoriented."

"Exactly, Sir." Maron continued to stack dishes. "Shall I serve breakfast at six here in the sitting room?"

"Good idea, Maron. A Mr. Peterson will be joining us and going with me to the conference." Benton heard a swear word from the bathroom and hurried to the door.

"Dr. Quest?" Maron pulled a large plastic bag from his jacket pocket. "A cover for the cast with suitable closure so he doesn't get it wet."

"Good thinking, Maron. We'll see you in the morning then. I'm just going to make sure he doesn't drown himself." Benton smiled, accepted the bag and crossed to the bathroom. 

Tapping on the solid oak paneled door, he listened for Race's voice. Hearing the subdued call, he entered to the sight of a half naked man sitting on the toilet lid struggling to get his pants off over the knee high black cast. Benton knelt and gently tugged the scissored material down over the cast and off over the cold toes that protruded from the open end of the fiberglass.

"Thanks." Race held on to the edge of the sink and pulled himself up while Benton pulled down his boxers and steadied him.

"Sit back down while I cover the cast for your bath." Benton shook out the plastic bag.

"Shower." Race eased himself down. "The tub is too deep for me to get in and out easily. I'm feeling a little stiff right now."

Benton used the first rubber band to secure the top of the bag to the cast then banded the plastic again above the knee, wrapping the ends smoothly so they wouldn't catch the water. "Okay. You want to share?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Race stroked a gentle caress down the bearded check and smiled wryly. "Besides, you may need to keep me upright. Those pain pills have started to work and I'm feeling a little off balance."

"No problem, lover." Benton rose and pulled Race up into his arms. Race began to undress him with unhurried movements that slowly stripped him bare, his fingers brushing tenderly over the scientist's skin. Benton shivered and pulled away, drawing Race after him.

The shower stall was a large glass walled structure with two shower heads on either side of the space. Race leaned against the wall while Benton stepped inside and turned on the water to adjust the temperature. When the steam began to rise, Race stepped gingerly over the sill and closed the door behind him.

Benton lathered his hands and began to clean the bronzed satin flesh before him. Turning Race around, he stroked the long lean lines of the back that stretched under the hot water. "Maron suggested that we share the king bed. In case you need help in the night."

Race stilled with both hands against the wall, holding himself up. "Do you think he knows?"

Benton knelt and soaped the back of the heavily muscled thighs. "I expect so. But he seems all right with it. Perhaps he has a handsome lover at home."

"He couldn't have a clumsier one." Race sounded resigned, spreading his legs apart so Benton could reach between them to get the fronts.

"It was an accident, Race. You're human, not Superman." Benton ran the soap over the last of the left leg. "Besides, this way I get to have my evil way with you and you can't fight back."

Race snorted with laughter and turned around, leaning back against the tile and gazing down at his lover. "I could never fight you, love. I like it when you want to have your way with me."

"Well, that's no fun." Benton slid his hands up to cup Race's inattentive groin with soapy hands. Gently, he cleaned the whole area without once getting a reaction. "I think those pills are working. You're relaxed all over."

Race smiled ruefully. "Fraid so. It's all I can do to stay upright. The whole room has developed an alarming tendency to tilt when I don't focus."

Benton smiled understandingly and finished soaping the broad chest and arms before guiding him beneath the shower head to rinse off. Hastily, cleaning himself, he turned off the water and helped him out of the shower onto the mat. Never letting go, he grabbed a towel and briskly rubbed them both dry. Wrapping the almost sleep-walking Race in a deep green terry cloth robe, he sat him back down on the toilet lid and knelt to remove the plastic bag. 

Checking carefully, he made sure no water had gotten through to the fiberglass cast. Casting a through look at the toes that stuck out of the end, he noticed the swelling and felt their cold, clammy feel. Grabbing another robe and putting it on, he pulled Race to his feet and guided him back to the master bedroom.

The bed had already been turned down and Benton tucked Race in on 'his' side of the bed. He was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow. The scientist shook his head and puttered about the room, laying out his clothes for the next day and making sure his paper was tucked securely in his briefcase. Then crawling into bed, he uncovered Race's cast and began a gentle massage of the swollen toes. Before he stopped for the night, they were rosy and warm to the touch.

His last thought before sleep overtook him was a small prayer of relief that the accident hadn't been worse.

********************

Benton shaded his eyes and looked over the beach. No Race. Striding around the corner of the deck, he checked the pool. Again, no Race. *Okay. The cast has been off for a full day. He'd normally head for the water since he's been without it for so long. But all the usual places are empty. Where could he be?*

Heading for their suite, he pondered the whereabouts of his lover. He'd been so off balance without the cast, Benton had insisted on his using the crutches he'd abandoned after the first week. And the swelling which had been instantaneous should have slowed him down even further. But the scientist hadn't wanted to seem to hover over him so he'd left him alone and gone to work in the lab.

But now he was starting to visualize all sorts of things gone wrong. Maybe he'd fallen again or gotten stuck someplace. *Whoa, Benton, get a hold of yourself. He's fine. He's just in a place you haven't looked in, yet.*

Opening the door to their bedroom, he heard the rumble of the whirlpool jets from the hot tub on the secluded patio outside the wide sliding glass doors. He smiled and began stripping off his clothes, leaving them in a heap next to Race's shorts and shirt. Padding quietly out to the open door, he feasted his eyes on his relaxing love.

The short white hair was disheveled, framing the tanned face that wore a faint frown. His broad shoulders peaked from the frothing water that filled the tub almost to the rim. Occasionally, his toes would appear, bobbing out of the water on the other side of the tub. A faint scent of almonds wafted from the bubbles and Benton inhaled with pleasure.

"Race." Calling his name softly, Benton approached the tub.

The blue eyes opened and a smile replaced the frown. "This feels so decadent, Benton. I finally got over being lopsided."

Easing his long body into the steaming water, Benton sighed and stretched out his legs. Finding Race's right foot, he ran a gentle hand up the sole and began to wiggle the still too plump toes. As soon as the cast came off, his entire lower leg had swollen uncomfortably, the dead white skin stretched over edema filled flesh. The doctor had said with some gentle exercise and elevation every few hours, the swelling would go down soon.

Looking up, Benton caught the frown back on Race's face. "Pain or just discomfort?"

Race blushed. "It's all scales and dead skin. I tried to scrub it off with the loofah before I got in the tub but I know I didn't get it all."

"I'll massage some oil into it after we get out. A couple days of brushing off the dead skin and rubbing in moisture will see that little problem go away." Benton kept his rubbing gentle, more a tender slide over the skin than a real stroke.

The lazy smile that Benton loved returned, lighting the deep blue gaze and crinkling the laugh lines around his eyes. "Only if there's enough oil to massage some of my other . . . tender places."

The water heated at his words or perhaps Benton's skin just became more sensitized. Sliding both hands up the long lean legs, he moved across the intervening feet that separated him from his waiting lover. The kiss was long and luscious with languid strokings of tongue against tongue while their hands mirrored the same slow strokes on each other's bodies.

"Bed." Benton's brain was capable of monosyllables only.

"Now." Race replied from beneath his ear where he was busy sliding his tongue over and over the spot that made Benton shiver.

Benton retained enough thinking ability to make sure that Race got out of the tub safely before wrapping them in a single giant bath towel that absorbed the excess moisture before dropping to the tiles. They remained in each other's arms while crossing the room to the wide bed that took up most of the north wall.

The scientist snagged the almond oil from the bedside table before joining Race on the bed. Once there, Race calmly took over, plucking the bottle from his hand and pulling him down to his chest. The kiss resumed with gusto while the bodyguard's now oiled hands worked Benton's long back muscles with loving strokes. 

Benton shivered when the long fingers brushed down his cleft. It had been a while since Race had felt up to making love to him other than with his lips and hands. The cast had been a rather clumsy deterrent to passion for a man used to controlling his body and all it's muscle groups. But now his touch was sure and firm, readying his lover for the ultimate sharing.

Race stretched him gently while Benton licked and nuzzled the firm nipples that rose from the hard chest beneath him. Then the fingers were gone, leaving him empty and aching. But the warm bulk that nudged him next made him angle his body backward and down with a sudden hiss as the flared head stretched him wide before snapping tight around the hard intruder.

They rested for a moment, savoring the connection. Benton loved watching Race's eyes crease in pleasure. Tweaking the nipples under his hands, he relaxed his back muscles and slid Race deep inside himself. The hard nudge against his prostate blurred his vision for a moment and sent little sparks along all his neural pathways. 

"Oh, gods. That feels good." Race moaned and rocked up, going deeper yet. His hands gripped the slim hips above him and established a rhythm that threatened to send Benton into overload before he was ready. As if realizing that, Race slowed the deep strokes and angled his thrust so it only hit the sensitive prostate every other time.

The next few moments were spent in gentle murmurs and tender caresses that heated rather than inflamed. This was a cherishing of each other rather than an aching possession. The pleasure built slowly and once Race began a steady stroking of Benton's own hard cock, their ascent to the peak of passion was a dead heat that overflowed into mutual satisfaction.

Benton welcomed the warmth that flooded his depths while he pulsed out his pleasure onto Race's stomach. Languidly, he lowered himself onto the sticky chest, feeling his lover slip from him regretfully. Pillowing his head in the curve of Race's shoulder, he sighed contentedly. 

Race turned them over onto their sides, never letting go of the scientist. One hand massaged Benton's lower back while the other stroked his neck just below the hairline. The scientist petted the satin smooth skin on Race's hips with short teasing strokes that made the skin ripple beneath his fingers.

If he was very lucky, they were going to spend the night making love. All the energy that Race had spent in healing over the last two months seemed to be concentrated on him now. Benton hid a smile while tasting the skin beneath his mouth. *And I plan on enjoying every minute of it.*

***********************


	9. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonny had some questions for his father.

Disclaimers: Characters owned by Hanna-Barbera. No infringement intended. No money changed hands.

****************************

"Dad, do you have a minute?"

Benton straightened with a flinch. *How long have I been in this position?* Jonny was perched on the edge of the messy desk by the lab table with a nervous smile on his face.

"Of course. Let's get out of here though. I've been inside long enough this morning."

"Um, Dad, it's afternoon." Jonny grinned and followed him out of the door.

Benton looked at the clock on the wall. 2:15 "Why, so it is. Okay, that must be why I'm hungry."

"Kitchen first so you can make a sandwich." Jonny punched his arm gently.

"Good idea." Benton strode purposefully down the long hall to the kitchen. He and Jonny worked side by side while creating a platter of sandwiches from some left over sliced turkey and whatever was in the fridge. Benton watched his son out of the corner of his eye. *Something's bothering him. Not a bad something, look at that smile. Oh, oh, now a frown. School or girl friend trouble, I'll bet.*

Pulling the iced tea out of the fridge, Benton grabbed a couple of glasses and motioned his son out of the door ahead of him. They settled at the outdoor table under the bright yellow and white striped umbrella. Jonny stayed quiet until his father had eaten his first sandwich. He slid his fingers up and down the sweating glass, tracing abstract designs.

"That's better. Thanks for coming to get me, Jonny." Benton verbally primed the pump that was his son.

"No problem, Dad." Jonny looked up and for a moment, Benton saw his dead wife shining through. "I'm feeling a little confused right now." He took a deep breath and gulped his iced tea. "Dad, when did you know that Mom was 'the one'?"

Benton bit back a smile. *Ah, the relationship talk. But he's still so young. Eighteen, last month and too young to be making these kind of decisions.* To give himself time, he washed down his last bite with the sweet tea. *Damn, Race must have made this batch. Where the hell does he get that sweet tooth?*

"Well, you know that we met at college. It was my senior year and she was a sophomore. I remember hearing her voice first, talking to someone in the next aisle of the university library." Benton remembered the past with a smile. "Music to my ears. I pushed a book through to fall at her feet so I could meet her. Those blue eyes pretty much sent me head over heels into lust. Love followed after about a semester of steady dating."

"But you didn't get married right away?" Jonny nervously drank more of his tea.

Benton wondered just what was going through his mind. "No. The seventies were a little more conservative than the sixties had been. The government had hired me to work in their lab on campus so we could still date each other. We'd gotten pretty exclusive at that point. You know, I'm not sure when it was I knew that I wouldn't be looking for anyone else. One morning, I was waiting for a solution to boil and I found myself thinking it would be nice if we lived together so I could wake up to her lovely voice after going to sleep with her."

"Had you . . ." Jonny looked up and caught his gaze, "made love?"

"Yes, we had. Very carefully and with all the proper precautions. But that wasn't the main reason I wanted her near by." Benton paused and ate another half sandwich, thinking back over the years. "She was my best friend. Someone I could talk to, argue with, toss ideas back and forth with. She didn't think like I did so she provided a counterpoint that I needed very badly."

"So, you didn't agree on everything?" Jonny watched the waves surge up onto the beach.

"Heavens, no. We had some real verbal knock down fights that had the neighbors knocking on the walls." Benton chuckled. "But through it all, we never stopped loving each other. I respected her as I did no other man or woman then. She got angry with me but she never stopped caring. We both worked very hard to make the relationship work and somehow we succeeded."

Jonny nodded and poured some more ice tea. "Is it the same with Race?"

Benton smiled. "Different but the same. It wasn't love at first sight, more like waking up one morning and realizing that I love him. I'm a very lucky man, Jonny, to have two such loves in my life. Race completes me in ways I never dreamed of twenty years ago."

"She liked him, Dad." Jonny's blue eyes met his father's. "She told me once that he always put you first and she approved of those priorities. That way she didn't have to worry about you."

He laughed out loud. "One of the National Security Council called him a 'mother hen' at the last conference they drug me to." He chortled and waggled his eye brows. "That was right before Race found the bomb under the speaker's platform and got us all out so the bomb squad could take care of it. I told the Council member there were all kind of perks to having a mother hen guarding me."

Jonny burst into laughter and seemed to relax. The next few minutes were spent finishing their sandwiches. When Benton deemed him ready, he asked his question gently.

"So, Jonny, any particular reason for the questions?"

He blushed to the roots of his blond hair before bravely meeting his father's eyes. "Kind of. There's this girl in my physics class. Her name's Carrie and she's kind of cool. Really smart and intense about school and science and everything. She's, um, really into saving the environment. She's . . . just so passionate about life."

Benton sighed thankfully. *A doer not a thinker. I hope she gives him a run for his money.* He listened as Jonny poured out his feelings with a passion of his own. They discussed how he could approach her. What he might tell her about his own feelings and experiences with science. They were both freshmen so Benton subtly suggested a visit during spring break in three months time so she could visit the solar energy project on a near by island.

They were still talking when Jonny's cell phone rang with an invitation from their neighbor's college son also home from school to come to an impromptu barbecue. Benton declined with a laugh and watched him sprint to the boat for the quick journey to the neighboring isle. 

Stretching, he put his feet up in the opposite chair and closed his eyes, letting his head rest against the tall back of the cabana chair. He let his mind wonder back over the years. *How did I get so lucky? Two strong people to love, who loved me back.*

His wife's memories were dimmer now after all the years apart. She mainly lived on in his son. Jonny looked so much like her and reacted with her same passion to events. It sometimes seemed like watching her all over again. But the years with Race were much more vivid. *Because they're ongoing, I wonder?*

Race's recovery from the Vietnam trauma was still vivid in his mind, even though it was several years back. Parts of it he didn't want to remember but getting his lover back, complete and whole was something he would always cherish. They'd been so tender with each other then. As if either of them would break if the other loved too passionately.

He shifted in the comfortable chair when his favorite memory came back from that healing time. He loved this one. Casting his mind back, he remembered.

*****

_Benton toweled his hair dry and finger combed it while his eyes searched for his son. Ah, there they were. He and Hadji had combined forces and were attacking Race on the beach near the house. He chuckled while the far-from-helpless bodyguard growled at them and flipped them both into the pool. Their shrieks of "No fair!" drifted to him and he grinned at the tall bronzed man who stood hands on hips by the pool._

_He could never remember what imp possessed him but he dashed up silently behind Race and pushed him into the cool blue waters. He yelped once and managed to hook a leg around Benton and pull him in as well. They were both attacked by the slippery eels that were his sons as soon as they hit the water._

_Ferocious water play ensued until the bell rang for lunch. They had dried off and devoured a huge meal before his lab assistant had called him away to check some findings. The sterile confines of the laboratory made him itch with the need to get back out to the open air. They'd only been back from Nova Scotia for a couple of days and he chaffed at the controlled atmosphere after the carefree time spent out of doors._

_The sensation of being watched brought his head up from the computer printouts. Race stood with folded arms leaning against the wall by the door. His eyes rested on Benton with single minded focus and his thoughts must have been pleasant to judge by the smile on his face._

_"Murder the boys and need help hiding the bodies?"_

_The laugh lines crinkled about the piercing blue eyes and Race chuckled. "Nope. I sent them over to the Singletons to get rid of all that excess energy. Naomi just called and said they'd arrived. Their cook was on red alert to be ready to feed five hungry kids . . . over and over again."_

_Benton stretched and checked the clock to find he'd been hunched over analyzing data for almost three hours. He also caught the subtle change in Race's posture at his movements. *Oh good, playtime.* He rolled away from the desk and preceded to really stretch all his muscles._

_"Well, whatever will the two of us do until the next batch of readings come in?" He said innocently while watching his bodyguard out of the corner of his eye._

_Race turned into a predator before his very eyes, crossing the room silently and pouncing on his lover in a heartbeat. His hands captured the scientist's and brought them slowly forward to wrap around his own body. His breath gusted behind his ear, making Benton shudder with sudden uncontrollable yearnings._

_"Oh, I don't know." Race licked that little spot behind his ear. "How about a nap? I'm sure you're still not fully recovered from all the time zone changes."_

_Benton's brain was quickly sinking back to pre-Cambrian levels. Grab. Hold. Mate. But he managed a few coherent words. "Nap? Oh, yes, lying down sounds good."_

_Race chuckled against his skin and nibbled up to his lips where he thrust once before freeing the scientist and stepping away. "Have a nice nap, Dr. Quest."_

_And he disappeared out the door before Benton had managed to get control of his body back. Grinning, he began one of their favorite games. Hunting Race. Starting in his suite of rooms, he changed clothes for comfort and convenience. Soft sweat shorts with no underwear and a sleeveless silk top with a deep scoop tucked in at the waist. A pair of canvas loafers and he was ready._

_Checking Race's rooms first, he left the house and stood for a moment. The nice thing about this hunt was that Race wanted to be found. So, he'd have left clues telling Benton where he was. His eyes searched the horizon, looking for changes that might be a clue. Pool, boat house, garden gate. *Wait a minute. Why is the gate open?*_

_Smiling, he walked rapidly to the small gate that led to their experimental garden. Slowly, he walked through the herb knot and vegetable beds. No Race. Standing hands on hips, he cast his gaze about for another clue. *Ah-h-h. A cut rose lying on the top of the stone wall by the back gate.* Picking it up, he realized that the thorns had been carefully removed._

_Blinking back sudden tears, he thought fondly of the man who always protected him. Benton sniffed the crimson rose's heady fragrance and took it with him as he exited the gate. Suddenly, he knew as if he'd read Race's mind, just where he'd be, the gazebo they'd named the moon rise pavilion. Small, secluded and just perfect for an afternoon tryst._

_Along the way, he found a chocolate mint on a china plate perched on the stump of one of the trees they'd lost to a hurricane the year before. Letting it dissolve on his tongue, he hurried down the faint path towards the only knoll on the island. Spotting the driftwood gray wood of the structure, he also found a glass of red wine atop a broad moss covered rock by the path._

_Taking a sip, he nodded approvingly before strolling up to the gazebo. The privacy screens were up all the way around and he smiled in anticipation of who he'd find inside. Quietly opening the screen door, he paused in disappointment. The futon was unrolled in the middle of the room with clean sheets invitingly stretched across it and lit citronella candles dotted the tables. A covered tray probably held food._

_But no Race._

_"Got'cha." The warm voice and hands propelled him on into the room. Holding the rose and the wine glass, he was helpless against the busy hands that slid his shorts off and pulled the shirt over his head and carefully over his hands._

_The press of skin to skin made him sigh and lean back trustingly against the naked body behind him. He toed off his shoes and arched back to allow Race more of him to hold._

_"Now, let's see. Somebody has to pay for dumping me in the pool today." Race's voice was velvet gravel that ran up Benton's spine like a tingle of pure energy. "And since you're the only one here, I guess you're elected."_

_Warm, callused fingers traveled over his sensitized skin, pausing to tweak his nipples before heading down to firmly hold his erection. The feeling of the hard organ pressing into his back made him suddenly long for the one thing Race had yet to share with him. Oh, he'd taken his lover several times since their anniversary but Race had held back from returning the favor._

_Suddenly, he had to know what caused Race to thrash and moan and erupt like a volcano. He knew scientifically what was going on with the prostate stimulation but now he had to know first hand. If only Race would understand his need._

_"I know, love." Race had moved him to the bed while he was thinking and relieved him of the glass of wine before easing him down onto the futon. "It's time for a little experimentation, isn't it?"_

_Benton blushed and turned to face his lover, clutching the rose like a life line. "I need to know."_

_That smile he loved was back and those warm fingers were cupping his face. The callused thumb brushed back and forth across his lips, teasing nerve endings he hadn't realized were there. It dipped inside his parted lips and he licked it, enjoying the clean salty taste of his lover. He had a sudden vision of that thumb dipping into another part of his body and he shuddered with anticipation._

_"Oh, love. The look you get on your face when you think about us is truly inspiring." Race leaned down and feathered a kiss across his lips, his tongue darting out to taste. "Did you enjoy the chocolate? One of these days, I'm going to spread chocolate syrup all over my body and let you lick it slowly off me."_

_Benton moaned and hardened to steel-like proportions at the thought. Race laughed and enclosed his cock in a tantalizing grip that just wasn't quite enough friction to satisfy. The scientist moved restlessly beneath him and quivered when the rose began to trace the dips and hollows of his chest and stomach with its velvety promise._

_He heard the sound of a cap being opened and the smell of almonds filling the air. Opening heavy eyes, he watched Race pour the scented oil on his stomach and begin to smooth it over his skin. Every pore suddenly became a nerve ending that spread a delicious warmth over his body. More oil and his legs were treated to the same massage while Race nibbled on his toes and laved the hollows behind his knees._

_*Wait a minute, when did I move to my stomach?* His cloudy thoughts wondered. But those magic hands were trailing down his back and over his buttocks and he held onto the sheet to anchor himself so he wouldn't miss a single movement._

_His cheeks were spread and Race's hot breath gusted across the puckered muscle, making him gasp and tense. But the first moist lick of an agile tongue sent a shard of lightning straight to his groin. "Oh, God. Race!"_

_"Right here, love. Just relax and enjoy." The husky voice was accompanied by another lick and the quick stabbing of a pointed tongue past the muscles that guarded the entrance to his body. He shivered again and focused his energy on cataloging all the details of his preparation._

_His balls were tenderly massaged with oily fingers while the other hand kept his cheeks apart for the teasing tongue that loosened his muscles. Then, a finger breached him and he tightened instinctively before consciously relaxing again. A sharp nip on one ass cheek made him jump and suddenly two fingers were scissoring back and forth within the tight ring of muscle._

_The feelings were indescribable. He felt he should be able to focus on doing the things he'd researched but . . . trembling he found his instincts fearing this rather than accepting it. Race stopped what he was doing and removed his fingers, moving up to blanket Benton with his warmth. Bringing them to their sides, he cradled him within his strong arms, soothing his hands down his chest to rest at his waist._

_"What's wrong, love? Too much too soon?"_

_Benton turned and searched the chiseled features of his bodyguard. Bringing his own arms up around him, he hugged him tight. There was no condemnation on his face, only acceptance in the warm blue eyes. How could he be so lucky?_

_"Just nerves, Race." He thought about the feelings and realized with a blush, just what the problem was. Feeling fire engine red, he met the curious eyes before him. "It's, um, been a while since I was . . . a virgin."_

_Race went still before he began to shake with silent laughter. It was infectious and Benton found himself resting his head on a convenient shoulder and laughing away his fear. After a few moments, he felt his erection begin to return and Race's hands stroked over his back in a soothing manner._

_"We can wait. This isn't a contest, Benton. Not every man enjoys full penetration. Only with you, can I enjoy it." He hesitated, searching for the right words. "I don't give control away easily. Only to you because I love you."_

_They didn't use the words very often and Benton treasured every one. "I love you too. I don't think I'm afraid so much as I don't know how to deal with the overwhelming pleasure. I know with my head that I can lose control but my body thinks differently."_

_"Afraid of falling?" Race kissed him gently and slid his fingers tantalizingly through the downy cleft. "I promise to catch you."_

_Benton shivered with sensation and nodded firmly, his own hands running slowly up the long muscles of Race's back. They cuddled for a while before Benton turned back over and cradled his head on folded arms. Race gentled a kiss on the small of his back before reaching for a tube rather than the bottle he had before._

_"The Internet had some very interesting things to say about lubricant. Instead of oil, they suggested a lube called Wet." Benton felt a rather cold gel slide over the muscle and he shivered and laughed at the same time._

_"I thought I was the researcher here. Oh, that feels . . . slick."_

_"I know." Race tickled his balls while he inserted his finger again and began an easy slide in and out._

_The lube warmed and trickled deep, making him quiver with the new sensation. He almost didn't notice the second finger until the tip brushed against his prostate and he shuddered with a sudden need to come. Race pulled him to his side, facing away from him while he eased his leg between Benton's._

_One slick hand slid down his shaft while a third finger entered him slowly. The extreme fullness was uncomfortable rather than painful and he arched back when the gland was stimulated again. The warmth was spreading throughout his whole body and he stirred restlessly, wanting something more. When Race removed his fingers, he felt empty and bereft, pressing back with a moan._

_"I'm getting there, love." Rustling sounds told Benton that he was applying more lube to himself. He shivered again, while he remembered just how big Race was. "I won't hurt you, Benton. All you have to do is say the word and we'll wait."_

_Benton shook his head and turned slightly so he could see Race's face. "I trust you and I want this."_

_Race leaned forward and kissed him gently. "Just remember to relax for me. And tell me if it hurts."_

_Nodding, Benton settled back onto one hip and braced himself against a pillow hugged to his chest. The warm blunt tip nestled between his cheeks and he took a deep breath and let it out as Race pressed in. Initial resistance to the flaring head left him panting into the pillow. Race stopped and waited for a sign to pull out or continue._

_Concentrating on relaxing, Benton finally felt the urge to push the intruder out subside. "Okay, big guy, I'm ready."_

_"Slow-w-w-w." Race drawled and pushed in until he was firmly seated. Resting his forehead between Benton's shoulder blades, he sighed. "You are incredibly tight and hotter than hell."_

_Benton unclenched his jaw and moved back, just to see if he could. The feeling of being filled to overflowing was incredible. There was pain and pleasure mixed together in a tangled web of desire. He clenched his muscles once, remembering how it had felt to him when Race did it. The moan in his ear brought a grin to his face. *It worked.*_

_Race began to pull out before moving back into place. This time he brushed against the gland that sent a tingle out through his whole nervous system._

_"Again."_

_Race chuckled and pulled out almost all the way before shoving back in with a little more force. The tingling was constant now while they established a rhythm that made Benton moan and clutch the pillow while his head tossed back and forth with the heat. Race began a counter slide over his penis that brought him almost to the edge._

_He needed something more, something to push him over the precipice into free fall. Race murmured something indistinguishable and impaled him with an extra deep thrust before pulling back again. But this time, he used both hands to glove him in an tight sheath of warmth while he thrust deep within him and bit hard at the juncture between his neck and shoulder._

_Benton shouted and fell. His muscles milking Race of his own climax, he felt the hot liquid flow through him while he overflowed the hands holding him so tenderly. Shuddering with the after shocks, Benton pressed back all along the hard length of his lover. This was the best time, when they were joined at almost every point of their bodies. He always felt as if they merged together at this moment._

_Race sighed and moved one hand up to spread his seed over the firm stomach. Benton let the pillow go and clasped his hand close, bringing it up to his lips and licking his fingers clean. They'd both become addicted to the taste of their love._

_"Thank you, Benton." Race licked the spot where he'd bitten him. "Sorry about that. You'll have to wear a shirt with a collar for awhile. I left a mark."_

_"Good." Benton knew he sounded sleepy but he wanted nothing more than a nap. He could feel Race softening within him and he tensed a little when he felt him begin to pull out._

_"Relax, love. Don't let me hurt you now." He nuzzled under his ear on the one spot that always got a reaction._

_Shivering and arching towards the heat seeking missile that was his lover, he felt Race slip free, leaving him empty. Race immediately turned him and hugged him close, kissing him senseless. Their closeness was still there and Benton held him with shaking hands._

_When their lips parted and Benton opened his eyes, he saw Race gazing down at him uncertainly. Smiling, he shook his head. "I can see a lot of that in my future. You're going to have to give me equal time now that I know what the fireworks are all about."_

_"How about we take turns?" Race's husky voice poured over him like golden nectar._

_"You've got a deal." Benton grinned and cupped his jaw. "Although I have to admit, I really liked the idea about you and me and the chocolate syrup."_

*****

Benton smiled and opened his eyes just in time to see the hover jet land on the helipad. Licking his lips in anticipation, he watched Race swing out of the pilot's seat and start towards the house. It had been a long day without him. And he knew just where the Hersey's was.


	10. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conferences can be deadly. Violence and death but not our heroes.

Disclaimers: Characters owned by Hanna-Barbera. No infringement intended.

**************************

Benton knew he was in deep trouble when he walked through the door in earnest conversation with Dr. Miranda and confronted the man with a gun. The same man beckoned them further into the room while the door was closed behind them by yet another gunman. No words were exchanged while the man unseen secured Benton's hands behind him with a pair of handcuffs.

"Thank you, Dr. Miranda. Give my best to your wife." The gun wielder nodded to the nervous scientist.

"Where is she? You said you'd let her go." His voice trembled.

"She's quite safe. You'll be joining her shortly. Please follow my associate." The suave voice grated on Benton's nerves.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Quest. They said they'd kill Helen unless I got you here." He apologized quietly before leaving with the second gunman.

The soft pfut-t raked Benton's nerves and the thud of a falling body sent a shiver down his spine. The second kidnapper reappeared and nodded once before closing the door behind him.

"I didn't lie, Dr. Quest. I'm sure they are together now. I don't tolerate loose ends, you see." He gestured with the gun to the arm chair by the window and Benton sat down on the edge of the seat. "We need your knowledge of the Tribeck Project. And we know you won't give us that knowledge voluntarily. So, as soon as our physician gets here, we're going to pump you full of drugs and wring you dry of everything you know about geothermal energy."

Benton's brain was working quickly, sorting through the options available to him but part of his brain kept replaying the dull thud of the brilliant young scientist who had just died. His captor chatted about the hotel accommodations in the Helsinki convention center. His mouth smiled at the scientist but his eyes were cold, accessing him and dismissing him as no threat.

The gun never wavered from Benton's chest and he felt himself tense when the knock at the door interrupted the gentle flow of one-sided conversation.

"Enter." 

Benton watched while a white haired man with a black bag joined them. In his sixties, he smiled genially and acknowledged the kidnapper's greeting while he set his bag down on the table by the chair, careful not to get in the gun's line of sight. 

"Well, Dr. Quest, it's a pleasure to meet you." The doctor opened his bag and drew forth a syringe and bottle, his Finnish accent soft in the quiet room. "I heard you speak here last year on the uses of renewable energy sources. Most inspiring. I'm sorry we are not meeting under happier circumstances." Pausing, he frowned slightly. "I'm going to need access to his inner arm."

"Johan." The kidnapper raised his voice and the door opened again.

Benton almost missed his own rescue, his eyes were so intent on the gleaming needle on the table. The tall figure that strode into the room moved so quickly, it was over before the scientist could take it in. The doctor was pushed in front of the gun to absorb the bullet meant for him and the gunman was disarmed with a blow that snapped his wrist like a twig.

"Race." Benton finally took in the figure of his bodyguard who was holding the gunman in a hold guaranteed to hurt while policemen swarmed into the room.

"We will have you out of those cuffs in a moment, Dr. Quest." A tall, blond policeman assured him while the others quickly reduced the melee into an orderly crime scene. Race found the handcuff key and unlocked the scientist, remaining at his back while he was gently questioned by the man in charge. "I am Lieutenant Jorgenson."

"Dr. Miranda?" Benton had to ask, hoping against hope that perhaps he had survived.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Quest. It was the finding of his wife's body which led us here to notify the Doctor. Not in time to save him but to keep you from suffering the same fate. Dr. Renjit, here -" he glared at the body of the white haired doctor, "was known to us. I think we will find, once we analyze this bottle of serum, that it would have killed you quite effectively once you had answered all their questions. It is known as Twill. A very efficient truth serum but deadly."

Benton shuddered once than found he couldn't stop. Race pulled the thermal blanket from the bed and draped it around his shoulders. "I was afraid of that. They took his wife and forced him to help them. Thank you, Lieutenant."

The policeman shook his head and smiled faintly at the bodyguard. "It was Mr. Bannon, here, who figured out where you were and what was happening."

"It was a joint effort, Sir. You recognized Dr. Renjit and your man took care of Johan most efficiently." Race's deep voice warmed the shivering scientist more than the blanket. "May I suggest that Dr. Quest be allowed to return to his room? Once you've cleaned up in here, I'm sure he'll be willing to answer your questions."

"Of course. We'll post a policeman outside of your suite, Dr. Quest. Please accept my apologies for allowing this outrage to occur here where you should have been safe." His mortified accent aroused the scientist from his shocked withdrawal.

Rising, he felt Race come close, ready to catch him should he falter. Holding out his hand, he gripped the lieutenant's and shook his head. "It's not your fault that there are men who sell themselves to the highest bidder. This could have happened anywhere in the world."

The policeman returned the hard grip. "I know. All we can do is catch them and make sure they don't have the chance to hurt anyone else."

Benton kept a tight grip on his expression all the way up the elevator and down the long hall to his suite, hardly noticing the armed policeman who took up his post outside the door. He barely made it to the bathroom before he threw up into the toilet with long heaves and shuddering cramps. Gripping the porcelain sides, he spasmed until there was nothing but dry heaves.

A damp washcloth wiped his face and mouth while he knelt head down over the toilet. Race's strong hand stroked his neck soothingly and eventually, he was able to let go and hold onto the glass of water he was offered. The first sip almost came back up but after a few moments, he took another and then another until the glass was empty.

"Thanks." His voice sounded like a stranger's even to himself. He found himself enveloped in a warm hug.

"I wish I'd killed them both." Race's voice was savage, at odds with his tender touch and gentle embrace. He brought them both to their feet and guided Benton out of the bathroom and into the first bedroom, where he proceeded to undress him and put him to bed.

Benton shivered at the first touch of the cool sheets but Race was already crawling in with him, still fully clothed and he burrowed deep into the warm embrace. Soothing murmurs calmed him and he fell asleep almost instantly, knowing that he was finally safe with Race watching over him. 

He awoke to the sound of voices in the other room. Recognizing the anger in Race's tones, he crawled out of bed and dressed in the green sweat suit laid out in the side chair. Lacing up his jogging shoes, he ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. Pushing the horror of the abduction and murder out of his mind, he headed out into the living room of the suite.

"Dr. Quest, this is Inspector Riga. He has some questions for you." Race's voice was neutral but Benton could hear the growl beneath.

"Inspector. Why don't we sit over by the fireplace? I'm still a little chilled from the ordeal." Benton gestured for the short, pudgy man to precede him to the long sofa set at an angle in front of the ultra modern metal fireplace.

The questions seemed to last for hours and the Inspector was soon joined by a secretary and towards the end, Lieutenant Jorgenson sat quietly at the nearby table. Benton finally pieced together the somewhat chaotic events of the last few hours. The lieutenant was the last man from the room and he mentioned the papers found in Dr. Miranda's rooms.

"Pending the settling of his estate, would you please see that they are put in a safe place?" Benton asked. "He was working on a revision of the current geothermal model of generator. I'd hate to see all his work be lost. You have some excellent scientists who could take his work and make it a reality."

"A monument to his memory?" Lieutenant Jorgenson's eyes were kind as he shook Benton's hand. "Don't worry. We can at least keep his work safe. Good-bye, Dr. Quest. I understand you leave at midnight. Perhaps, you will come visit again, under more pleasant circumstances."

"Good-bye, Lieutenant. Perhaps someday." Benton was already looking a question at his bodyguard.

Race shut the door behind the policeman and gathered his lover into his arms. "The jet is being refueled as we speak." His hands ran up and down the long muscles of Benton's back, the friction warming him. "I made sure we had clearance from both the military and the police. The conference has been cancelled. You only had one more session anyway and I'll feel safer when we've put an ocean between us and these terrorists."

Benton laid his head on Race's shoulder. "Such a waste, Race. Two young people dead because of me."

"No!" Race gripped him tight, shaking him in his zeal. "Two people are dead because a greedy man was hired to steal the work of many. You are not the only one working on geothermal energy. You're just the one who everyone calls on to help them. It's because you hold the threads of a dozen research projects that they chose you."

"Perhaps." Benton couldn't shake the feeling that it was all his fault.

Race's sigh told him that this discussion was not over. But the bodyguard released him and asked him to check his papers while he finished packing their bags. The scientist nodded and emptied the safe in their closet of all his notes from the conference. They had an armed escort to the airport and uniformed mechanics with automatic weapons waved them aboard the private jet.

Race checked the interior himself before strapping Benton in and heading for the cockpit. Trying not to think about the last few hours, the scientist followed the preflight checklist with his pilot in his head. Heaving a sigh of relief when they finally left the ground, he pushed his recliner into the lounge position and fell asleep.

******************

Benton moved about the lab on automatic control, much as he had for the past week. His lab assistant was talking but it was muffled as if the scientist had cotton wool in his ears. He nodded and kept on moving when he felt the walls closing in on him. When he reached the outside, he leaned against the white concrete clock of the lab, just soaking in the sunshine. 

But even that felt unreal as if his skin could no longer feel the heat or his eyes see the light. It was like living in a glass box that moved with him when he walked and ate and slept. Nothing could touch him so long as he stayed in the safety of the box. But it was cold here. Alone in isolation.

Pushing away from the wall and shoving his hands into his pockets, he started towards the house. *Thank goodness the boys are away. I don't think I could cope with their questions.* Which, of course, brought up the one person who was here but on the other side of his shield.

Race had left him alone to his introspection while the bodyguard went over the security of the island with a fine toothed comb. He'd offered to move back to his old room but Benton had refused to let him go. *I may be depressed but I'm not catatonic. After all these years, I don’t think I could sleep without him.* But sleep was all they did while Benton wrestled with his fears.

The oldest fear rose again, the one that had hovered near the surface since the kidnapping attempt. Race coming to his rescue, only to be killed by the assassin, bomb, deadly gas . . . Benton shook his head and tried to banish the images of the broken bleeding body of his lover but they'd gotten inside his glass cage and he couldn't escape them.

The sound of drilling penetrated his consciousness and he swerved in that direction to investigate. Race was finishing up a cedar chest for one of the boys. Nothing fancy, just something for them to store their sweaters in when they came home from northern schools, so the tropical bugs wouldn't infest them.

Race swung his head in his direction with that sixth sense that always felt his presence. And the drill slipped for just a moment, cutting a gash across his guide thumb. Benton froze as the blood began to well. Only it didn't stop but kept growing and growing until Race was covered in red blood that spurted out onto his skin and the ground . . .

He came to with Race's hand on the back of his neck and his head tucked between his knees. "It's all right, Benton. You're fine. I'm fine. Just a nick, love." He wondered how long the tall man had been reassuring him with soothing words.

"It's not fine. You could have died. Jonny and Hadji could be kidnapped tomorrow and used to capture me. I can't protect any of you." His voice sounded so old and tired.

"That's right. We could all be dead tomorrow." Race's cool tones brought his head up to look at him. "Because of your work, we're walking targets every moment of every day." The merciless words were like bullets against the fragile glass walls of his safe box. "And you can't save us and we can't save you."

Benton could feel himself shaking while the walls cracked around him. But the words weren't right somehow, because Race *had* saved him from the kidnappers and the boys *were* protected by twenty four hour a day minders even though they didn't know it. 

"Perhaps we should just give up and barricade ourselves here on the island and turn away all those problems that the world keeps sending us." His tones were judicial and measured as if it were a real possibility. "We'd certainly be safe then."

And the glass fell into clinking shards and melted away into the hot tiles beneath him like water after a tropical storm. "Race." The name was all he could seem to say and he felt the strong arms go around him, holding him fiercely. "Race, take me to bed and make love to me."

"Always, love." The vow was whispered in his ear and the hot moist breath stirred a feeling inside that he hadn't felt in too long. 

It was a short walk to their suite and Race never let go of him once, locking the door behind them and stripping off both their clothes in a matter of moments. "Inside or out?"

Benton shivered in the air conditioning and Race steered him towards the patio doors and the steaming hot tub. Settling into the clear water, the scientist watched Race flick the whirlpool switch and felt the jets begin to create some serious bubbles. They flowed over rapidly warming skin and began to relax taut muscles.

Race joined him, kneeling between his legs and sliding his hands down his chest to his waist, pausing only to tweak the small brown nipples to instant life. Benton let his head fall back to the padded edge of the tub and gave into the sensations. Liquid heat joined the bubbles of sensation that spread into every particle of his body. Race's lips sucked his nipples to aching fullness.

But not as full as his cock which had sprung to life as soon as those callused hands had taken him in. One finger was already deep inside him, lighting the bonfire of his desire and when it left, he moaned. But now there were two scissoring back and forth to loosen him and he was moving restlessly on them while his own hands slid over broad shoulders and a hairless chest to come to rest over Race's nipples.

A hot tongue parted his lips, tickling the roof of his mouth and counting his teeth in a sensual search for that little trigger spot . . . there behind his eyetooth. Benton could feel the shivers all the way down to his cock and he moaned again. Race chuckled and stepped up his efforts to melt the scientist into a puddle.

When the three fingers left him and both hands feathered a caress to his inner thighs, lifting him up to just the right angle, he relaxed and sighed as the hot hard bulk breached his puckered opening. The familiar flash of pain only reminded him of the pleasure to follow. 

"Oh, god, Benton. It's like the first time all over again. You're so tight." Race panted into the curve of his neck and Benton pulled him closer, completing his own impalement. They rested for a moment while the scientist's long legs slowly wrapped themselves around Race's waist.

The water slowed their normal rhythm into a languid thrust and withdrawal. Benton felt himself warm all the way through until he wondered if he'd catch fire while still under water. Suddenly the pace was too slow and he moaned.

"Hold on, love." Race backed out completely and Benton opened his eyes in dismay. "Turn over, sweetheart, and kneel on the bench with your knees as far apart as they'll go."

The scientist turned and assumed the position while trying to figure out what Race had in mind. The water surged in waves around them and his sensitized skin rippled with the bubbles. He felt incredibly vulnerable in this position and he started when Race entered him with one fast slide.

"I wish you could see how beautiful you look like this." Race ran his hands up the long muscles of his back. "All open for me. I can watch my cock slide in and out of you. And I can reach so deep inside of you that I don't think I'll ever come back out."

Benton went red-hot with a blush that started at his back and flushed all the way down his body. He felt the aching need to come and one of Race's hands slid across his stomach and down to his hard-as-steel cock. He held onto the sides of the tub and pushed back to take Race deeper.

The thrusts deepened and angled until his prostate felt as if it would explode. Race was kissing his neck when Benton went nova, pulsing out his seed into the hot water. The body guard managed three more thrusts before biting down on his shoulder and releasing a hot stream into his milking depths.

All his muscles felt as if they'd melted in the explosion and Benton collapsed against the side of the tub, hanging his head over the edge to get some blood to his brain. Race was plastered all along his back and the scientist could still feel the pulse of his cock deep inside.

"Oh god, that was good." Race breathed in his ear before stirring into motion. "Am I breaking your back?"

"Nope. But I think all my blood pooled in my groin and there's none left for my head." Benton said groggily.

Race chuckled tiredly and slowly pulled away, caressing the flaccid cock in his hand while easing gently out of the scientist. Benton hated that empty feeling and turned to be gathered into his lover's embrace. Suddenly, he was willing to bet that he could sleep through the night without nightmares.

"Nap?" Race seemed to read his mind.

"Together?" Benton pulled back just far enough to watch the blue eyes so close to his.

"Always." Race promised and kissed him tenderly before leading him to bed.

Benton dried off and slid between the sheets, waiting only until Race had joined him before settling into his arms and pillowing his head on the broad shoulder. "I'm sorry it took me so long to come to terms with the kidnapping. Thanks for being so patient."

"You do know that I will always be there for you?" Race ran a gentle hand over the back of his neck.

Benton smiled and licked the flesh beneath his cheek. "I know. Where ever we go and what ever trouble happens, we'll tackle it together."

"Together." 

The scientist closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the incredible man who loved him. It was one of those mysteries of the universe that Benton had no intention of trying to solve. It was enough to simply know that they belonged together. Always.

*******************


	11. Experiments By the Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new shipment of books arrives from their favorite booksellers.

Disclaimers: Characters owned by Hanna-Barbera. No harm, no foul.

**************************

The brown paper package had gone through the x-ray machine and the bomb sensor and arrived on Benton's desk intact and approved for opening. He noted the return address with rising anticipation. Their Christmas card from their book selling friends in New York had mentioned a shipment of books and the surprise that was included. David Foster had an impish sense of humor that often made his longtime partner Paul Nemitz roll his eyes in mock despair. He couldn't wait to see what the bookseller had picked out for them.

Noting the time, he left the package on his desk and went to check his experiment. Sandra, his current lab assistant, was punching in a set of variables to the computer that was monitoring the process. She hummed a greeting and kept on working while he checked the readout tape from the other side. *Normal. No surprises. Good, I can leave it to run out the clock.* He thought with a sigh of relief.

He really, really wanted to find Race and sit down with him in the privacy of their suite and open their package. "Think you can handle the boring details, Sandy? I'm going to break off early."

"Sure, Dr. Quest. Got a package that's just waiting to be opened?" She teased him without raising her eyes from her task.

"Calling me curious? I'll have you know that I can wait to open that package." He teased her right back. "Five . . . ten minutes max." And he left the lab to the sounds of her cheerful laughter. 

Activating his cell phone, he called his lover. "Race? Where are you? The package from David and Paul arrived."

"I'm over at the marina, checking out the hydrofoil for the kids. I'll be right in." His voice sounded as if he were right beside the scientist.

"Hurry up. I don't know if I can wait before opening it. You've got ten minutes before I start without you." Benton teased him.

"Don't you dare, Benton Quest! I'll be right there."

The decisive click told the scientist that he had about five minutes to get ready for his eager lover. Smiling, he closed the door to their suite and laid the box on the low table before heading to the small fridge for a bottle of their favorite white zinfandel and a couple of glasses. He was just pulling out the cork when a tall bronzed whirlwind came through the door.

The sharp click told him they were locked in and the piercing sultry blue gaze told him he was in for a wild ride, no matter what was in the box. Benton held out the glasses and Race held them while he poured the chilled wine. Leaning over the fluted stemware, he captured Benton's lips in a breath stealing kiss.

"Now, let's open the box." Race grinned and led the way to the long sofa. Benton shook his head to clear the fog of lust away and followed with the bottle of wine.

Race pulled out a Swiss army knife and carefully cut the paper away from the sturdy cardboard box. Packing tape held the top together and he gently sliced it open, being careful not to cut anything that might lay right under the flaps. The packing tissue came out first then the books.

"Oh good, he found the anthropology book that Jonny was looking for." Benton handled the used book gently, rubbing his fingers over the oiled leather spine.

"And Dr. Werner's latest. Oh, I didn't even know the Baker sisters had a new cookbook out. This will be great." Race handed him the scientific text and immediately opened the brightly colored book in his other hand. The next few moments were spent in leafing through their new treasures before Race set his new book aside and reached back in to the almost empty box.

"Oh. This looks dangerous." His tones warned Benton in time to look up to see the new titles. The Kama Sutra and the Gay Kama Sutra with brightly patterned covers appeared in his lover's hands. They exchanged a teasing look before Race handed him the one in his right hand.

"Oh my, indeed." Benton opened up the gay guide to a picture of two men making love on the back of an elephant. A few pages later and the scene was now a garden with two men writhing on the edge of a fountain, their limbs seeming impossibly twisted together.

"Inspirational?" Race's warm voice puffed into his left ear and a sure hand fondled his hardening shaft. "Let's see if the picture's right. If I put my hand here . . ."

The book was laid aside hastily while they maneuvered into position on the couch. Hands carefully but rapidly stripped each other so skin slid against sweaty skin. Benton had two fingers massaging Race's prostate while he eagerly sucked down the hardening cock that dangled above his mouth. The warm wet mouth that engulfed him made him want to thrust up but the too soft cushions wouldn't give him the right leverage.

The gentle battle went back and forth only pausing briefly when Benton let go into the voraciously sucking vacuum of his lover's mouth. A few moments respite and he was able to return the favor with a humming vibration that reduced Race to a quivering heap. Lazily, Race wriggled around so they could share each others taste in a long kiss.

"I'll have to remember that pictures turn you on." He said in satisfaction.

"Only if you're in them." Benton sighed and tried to get closer to his hot blooded lover.

"Well, now that we're worn out. Let's see if we can get through more than just a couple of pages." Race reached a long arm over to the table and picked up the other Sutra. They cuddled together and laughed over some of the improbable paintings from the fourth century. They were almost halfway through the book when a particular tapestry caught the scientist's eye.

It showed a woman hanging from a swing, her hands clasping a wooden bar over her head and a man with a foot long penis impaling her from behind through the mesh of the rope seat. They were both in ecstasy to judge by their expressions and Benton felt his cock give an answering jerk, hardening little by little.

"That's nice. Is it for me?" Race said lazily and grasped the rising shaft in warm fingers that slid up and down slowly. "What is it about that one that turns you on? Are we talking a fantasy button I never knew about?"

Benton arched into the knowing hand and his eyes went back to the picture. "I didn't realize it was a fantasy until I saw it. Something about being helpless in midair while you take me from behind." He shuddered and hardened completely.

"Hm-m-m. I'll remember that, love." Race purred and removed the book from Benton's suddenly nerveless fingers, climbing on top and rubbing their slick cocks together with just the right amount of friction to tingle all of Benton's nerve endings.

They could go slow this time and they climbed the peak together and anointed each other with slow pulsing seed on the other side of climax. Benton relaxed boneless beneath his panting lover and hugged him close. A little nap wouldn't come amiss right about now, he sighed before dozing off.

******************

Two weeks later, Benton strolled back to his desk with the latest readouts from their ongoing experiment in the conversion of solar energy to electrical power without any step-down converters to worry about. Good results but not great results. He needed to think about some other variation that might secure the needed conversion. Frowning, he noticed the sealed envelope on the desk he'd left empty just two hours before.

His gaze softened when he recognized Race's handwriting. Laying aside the reports, he picked up the envelope and split it open. Inside was a folded invitation with a single rose on the outside. Opening it, he found his lover's writing again.

_Benton,  
I hereby invite you to an evening of love. Please come to the suite when you're finished with your experiment. I'll be waiting.  
Love,  
Race_

The scientist felt his eyes grow moist at the lovely sentiment expressed in the short note. They were together so constantly that they rarely had to write to each other. But each note had been carefully saved by Benton in a sandalwood box in his dresser. This one would join the others immediately. Leaning over his desk, he pressed the button on the intercom.

"Sandy, something's come up. I'm logging out for the night. I'll see you in the morning." He barely waited for her reply before clutching his invitation and striding towards their suite. It was late afternoon, hopefully, Race would be ready for him.

When he reached the door to their bedroom, he found a note on the door. 'Close your eyes and come in. Don't open them or you'll spoil the surprise.' Shaking his head at the romantic gesture, Benton closed his eyes and stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind him. Leaning back against it, he sniffed appreciatively. The heady scent of sandalwood and roses filled the room with their delicate fragrances.

"Hello, love. Thank you for coming." Race had stolen up to him when he was sniffing the room, his only warning the displacement of air against his face. Warm hands began unbuttoning his shirt and a moist tongue outlined his lips before dipping inside.

He tasted of rich brandy and chocolate and Benton moaned into his mouth with a sudden yearning. Race's chuckle vibrated through both their bodies and Benton clutched at the naked shoulders before him while his lover unzipped his pants and slid them down his legs.

"Which one do you want more, the brandy or the chocolate?" His words were muffled against Benton's throat and the scientist laughed.

"Neither. I want you."

"And you shall have me in just a moment. Lift up your foot, love." Race's voice had moved down to his legs and Benton's hands combed through the short white locks instead. His shoes and pants were removed and his hardening cock was suddenly being teased with a smooth cheek.

"You shaved already." Benton said before gasping at the feel of Race's mouth around his tender balls. One at a time, they were laved before the knowing tongue began its journey up the long shaft to the crimson head, already leaking precum from its tip. He desperately wanted to open his eyes and feast them on the sight of his cock moving in and out of Race's mouth but he remembered the note and tightly squeezed them shut. "I'm close."

Race ignored the warning and sped up his sucking until with a groan, Benton released into the waiting mouth. He pulsed for long moments and Race didn't let him go until he collapsed against the door, his locked knees the only thing holding him up. The bodyguard slithered up his body and took him into his strong embrace, kissing the little spot behind his right ear that always made him shudder.

"There now, that should have taken the edge off. Keep your eyes closed while we go to the next phase of this seduction." The teasing laughter told Benton that he was going to enjoy whatever came next. But he wasn't prepared to be lifted off his feet. His arms held hard around Race's neck while his legs were caught up below his knees. His stomach fluttered, feeling the delicious sense of free fall. 

"Um, I feel like Scarlett. 'Brett'" He teased his lover with a tongue in the closest ear, enjoying the start and moan.

"Oh, I don't know, you feel more like 'Ashley' to me." Race teased right back and set him down on the heated tiles of their bathroom. The sound of the closing door coincided with his lover's next command. "Okay, open your eyes now."

Benton slowly complied, his eyes taking in the transformed room. It was warm and scented with sandalwood, small votive candles replacing the normal lights. Their massage table was set up with fresh towels and he could see the oil warming on the side. The water was already running in the oversized bathtub and candles surrounded it with their flickering light.

"I'm going to shave you now, Benton." Race slowly caressed his jaw. Blue eyes met his and Benton wondered at the uncertain expression on his face. "I'd like to shave you . . . everywhere."

Benton shivered at the sultry note in his voice. He wasn't quite sure what Race was talking about but whatever it was, it was sure to feel good. "Anywhere you like, love. I trust you to make me feel . . . wonderful."

"All right." Race's eyes lit up and he grinned, leading him over to the table and arranging him on his back. He pulled a can of shaving cream from under the table and shook it while he took Benton's lips in a voluptuous kiss that made the scientist's ears ring. Then, he began the shave, starting at his jaw and slowly removing all the facial hair except for the red mustache. 

"Musn't get rid of my favorite tickler." He whispered after he'd wiped him dry with a warm washcloth and feathered a tender kiss to the newly smoothed cheek. "Now, I need you to relax for me. No tensing or I could hurt you."

Benton couldn't help it when the shaving cream hit his groin. He could feel the skin draw up as he realized what Race had planned. His gaze was startled when it met the blue eyes that looked a question at him. Thinking as quickly as he ever had, he nodded and relaxed all his muscles. The feel of the razor sliding across his skin made his stomach muscles twitch.

The thought of that same razor anywhere near his cock made his whole body twitch. He could hear Race's humming and he risked a look up at the intent face. The swish of the water in the basin on the side table reminded him what was coming and he got a firm grip on the towel he was laying on. It took no more than three minutes but he felt as if all his muscles had locked into place, especially after his legs had been moved apart and his balls had been deftly cleaned of all hair.

The warm washcloth surprised him with the heat on his newly shaved skin. He hissed at the touch of the warm oil on the suddenly sensitized area. Feeling himself hardening a little bit at the newly erotic feel of oil on bare skin.

"Turn over now, love. There's just one more part of you to finish." Race helped him turn over and drew him up to his knees with his head pillowed on his forearms on the table. It was a wonderfully vulnerable position and Benton almost groaned when he felt Race's tongue slide across his puckered opening. But the feeling of the shaving cream and razor soon froze him in place.

"There now, Benton. All done. How does that feel?" The warm oiled fingers were back and this time Benton couldn't keep back his groan of need. It felt as if the nerve endings inside his anus were extended to the soft skin outside. He could feel his puckered entrance spasming open at the gentle probe of Race's fingers and he wriggled in invitation.

"In me, Race. Now."

"Soon, my love. Soon. But first, we're going to have a bath and I'm going to get rid of all your tension. I want to be sure that I have your full attention when we make love." His hands gentled the need but before he helped his lover off of the table, he had one more task to perform. The enema nozzle slipped inside the scientist and began to fill him with the warm liquid. When the bag was empty, Race helped him from the table and over to the tub. 

Benton hissed at the feel of the hot water on his newly depilated skin. He felt open and vulnerable to every wave and he sought Race's touch like a lifeline. His lover settled behind him and cradled him in strong arms. They rested for a long moment while they got used to the feel of the scented water. Then Race's hand began to wash him with slow strokes and the feel of his soapy hands and rough washcloth was enough to bring him to the edge again.

Rising from the tub, Benton felt a sudden need and hurried to the toilet to void himself. Coming back to the tub area, he joined Race in a cool shower to rinse off completely. They soaped each other once more and Benton enjoyed the wonderful scalp massage that Race gave him while he washed his hair. Stepping from the shower, they dried each other slowly and with great care.

"My God, Race, that feels incredible." Benton shivered as the towel was drawn against his groin and up between his legs. He had to lean back against the shower stall glass walls while his skin rippled under the sensuous glide of the towel across his skin.

"Come on, Benton. I think you'll like the next step. Close your eyes again." Race pulled him into his arms and slid his tongue down his neck and back up to his clean shaven cheek.

Benton stole a quick kiss before he closed his eyes and let himself be led back to the bedroom. Race led him to their bed and gave him a little push onto a surface that startled him. Putting out his hands, he ran them over a plush velvet that tickled him, especially when he moved his cheeks across the short spiky pile.

"Oh my, that feels so odd."

"Good odd or bad odd?" Race fed him a chocolate covered mint and smoothed little nips across his face while he savored the explosion of flavor in his mouth.

"Good. Very good." He could hear himself purr while he moved in short little undulations across the coverlet. Race laughed and fed him another chocolate, while he moved his attentions to his nipples with a series of nips and pinches.

Benton could feel himself harden at the dual sensations and when Race's hand gently closed around his cock, he arched up into the warm caress. His lover lapped at his nipple then blew gently across the tightening nub before nipping it tenderly between his teeth. Benton rolled his head back and forth on the velvet and felt as if his entire body had turned into one aching nerve ending.

Race gentled his touch and laid his head on Benton's chest. "I need to know if you want to stay here or go on to phase three. I've been kind of building a surprise for you but I'll understand if you don't want to try it out."

Benton couldn't bear the hint of uncertainty in his lover's voice. "Whatever you have in mind, I'm sure I'll enjoy it. Can I open my eyes to see?"

"I think you'd better." Race sighed and turned his head towards the balcony doors.

Benton opened his eyes and for a moment wasn't sure what he was seeing. The hanging framework of gleaming oak and white open mesh weave looked like a macrame project gone slightly tilted but it wasn't until another picture flashed across his mind that he made the connection. And when he did he went hot and cold at the same time while a shiver ran from his head to his toes.

"No good?" Race sighed and kissed his shoulder.

Benton dragged his eyes back to his lover. "Are you kidding? I can't wait!"

A dazzling grin flashed across Race's face and he kissed him hard before rolling off the bed and extending a hand to help him up. Benton felt the butterflies flap their wings a little harder in his stomach and he gulped once while Race held the swing for him to hop up into the silken net. His hands felt the strands while his eyes asked Race a question.

"Silk fiber from India. Since the original tapestry came from there I figured they'd have the right fabric. Strong as hemp but soft against your sensitive skin." Race took his hands and moved them to the side bars from which part of the mesh was attached.

Benton shifted and gripped the hard oak while his skin prickled with sudden tension. His legs were now higher than his waist and he was settled back into the sling where only a concerted effort would release him from the white silk web that wrapped around his body. Race moved slowly around him before settling at his back, only the mesh coming between their skins.

Race's hands moved over him gently, teasing his skin with pressure and movement. One hand pulled a strand up between his cheeks and Benton groaned instantly at the incredible sensation of silk sliding over his puckered opening and up between his balls. He squirmed and only succeeded in intensifying the feelings of arousal. Reaching through the mesh, his lover fondled his hardening shaft while he bit gently at his shoulders.

"Hm-m-m, you taste good through silk. And you feel good too." His other hand was back now with slick fingers that rubbed back and forth, before beginning a slow probe of his spasming opening. Pushing the silk aside, he tenderly moved deeper with little circles that inflamed an already aching passage. 

"Race!" Benton tried to arch up but the frame restricted his movements and he could only sway back and forth in the air while his lover added another finger and sparked his prostate with a wicked jab that sent Benton's temperature soaring.

"Ready, love? This is me now." Benton felt the hard nudge of the warm shaft press up past the ring of tight muscle. Race paused and adjusted his position, the little bounce jarring Benton into a new level of arousal. "You feel so tight here, suspended over me. Open to me with nothing in the way but a little silk."

Benton groaned again as Race slid the rest of the way deep inside of him. His hands clenched on the two inch oak dowels while he registered the feeling of weightlessness. "So good, Race. You're the only thing holding me to earth right now."

Race chuckled and began the slow slides out and the quick thrusts back in that impaled him with pleasure. Benton writhed within the constrains of the silken mesh and his whole world narrowed to the feel of the air against his skin and the hard flesh that inflamed him with every brush of his prostate. The slap of skin on skin and the sudden scent of sweat breaking out on both their bodies just added fuel to the fire.

Benton was close but needed something to push him over the edge and his moan of in-completion brought Race's hand through the mesh to hold his steel hard cock in a grip that tore his climax from him with a wild cry. The thrusts deep inside of him continued until he felt his passage bathed with Race's hot seed. He jerked in ever coming waves of pulsing release that left him wrung out and slumped in the swing.

Race was layered across his back, glued to him with a combination of their sweat. He had a sudden vision of them with a permanent checker board pattern over their bodies. He chuckled tiredly and felt Race slip from him quietly. The warm presence at his back disappeared and he felt Race between his legs, pulling his hands from their death grip on the side bars and onto his shoulders.

They tumbled in a heap on the bed and Benton felt his whole body spasm at the feel of the velvet against his groin. He moaned into the mattress and moved slightly to drag the spiky pile across his limp shaft. "I feel like everything is a turn on. You could probably blow on me and I'd come again."

"Good. I'll save that for later. But for now, let's take a nap so we can enjoy dinner in two hours. I've got more plans for you, lover." Race's sleepy voice chortled in his ear.

Benton stole another kiss before dragging Race under the velvet coverlet for the promised nap. Nothing was going to keep him awake after his explosive orgasm.

Unfortunately for his resolve, the velvet plush was on both sides of the blanket.

*********************


	12. Intercom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandy hears something she shouldn't.
> 
> Sandy is my original character who really loves her job.

Disclaimers: Characters owned by Hanna-Barbera. No harm, no foul.

********Sandy*************

I love my job. I really, really do. This is, like, the height of my current aspirations but sometimes it can be a teeny bit boring. We've been tracking these results for two days now and while it's really nice to get the same readings over and over again because that's what we were hoping for, it's still boring. Mind numbing, toe tapping boring.

So, I do what I normally do. Watch my boss. My gorgeous red-headed, Viking god of a boss. A genius and not just on paper. He should have won more than one Nobel prize in just about any category you can name. Including peace if you count all the ways he's eased the suffering in third world countries by bring in solar energy and figuring out ways to grow more food in places normally not associated with agriculture.

A bit of hero worship, you ask? Yeah, a bit. But not long after I got here *and* got over my stuttering tongue-tied inability to talk, I discovered that he's just a man who happens to know way more than most of the men you meet. And sure, I had a crush of gigantic proportions on him until I put two and two together and noticed just how close his bodyguard really was.

I'd have been upset except for the fact that Race Bannon is an all-American guy with a godlike body and a real passion for the boss. At first I thought Dr. Quest was oblivious until I happened to come around a corner while said doctor was trying to perform a tonsillectomy on his bodyguard with just his tongue.

Well, nobody can call Sandra Dee Goodall an idiot. At least, not to my face. And no, I'm no relation to Jane. Although I have worked with a few 'chimps' in my career. But to get back to the lip action. They were like totally hot, trying to absorb each other with hands and mouths. Whew! I ducked back around the corner and fanned myself before going back to the lab.

So now, I watch for the little signs that tell me what's going on in their love lives. Hell, I'm not getting any so I figure it's harmless enough to enjoy them. Not to mention, I can cover for them when we get visitors. They're always on their best behavior but little slips can occur and I just distract whoever from noticing any inappropriate behavior. The government types can be so anal sometimes.

Damn. I wasn't going to go there but the way Dr. Quest is moving this morning tells me that *somebody* got nailed last night. That and the big smile on his face. Race could only be described as . . . smug this morning when he dropped off the doctor at the lab and drove away to the airstrip. We've got visitors this afternoon and he'll be checking over the security. He takes his job very seriously.

Almost as seriously as he takes loving the boss. Dr. Quest is sitting at his desk, squirming a little from side to side. Something beyond just getting nailed is bothering him but his smile never wavers. Maybe the invitation he got yesterday, which sent him so quickly out of the lab, has something to do with his little bliss-outs.

His cell phone rings and with the intercom activated, I can hear his side of the conversation. Hey, a woman needs every little edge she can get.

"Race! . . . I'm fine. Turned on beyond belief, but fine . . . The silk boxers are giving me fits . . . Well, I expect it has *something* to do with a maniac with a razor . . ."

I've got my fist stuffed into my mouth at this point to keep back the moans. Oo-o-o, the pictures in my head are going berserk here. I'm going to need a towel for the drool.

"No, love, it doesn't hurt. It just keeps caressing me into a constant state of arousal. Thank God for loose pants and long shirts. Not to mention my lab coat. Otherwise, I'd be flashing Sandy."

Oh please! Go ahead and flash me. I love his laugh. So deep and free. It's as big a turn on as his body.

"How long until they get here? . . . Care to help me with my little problem? . . . Okay, I'll meet you back in the suite. There's this little . . . *itch* I need scratched."

His voice deepens and suddenly I have this vision of warm chocolate syrup sliding over . . . Whew! I've got to pull myself together before he comes in and finds me drooling over the intercom. Besides the next data download is ready and I need to check the results. My little detour into voyeurism can't interfere with this job which I really do enjoy.

"Um, Sandy. I'm going to head out for a little while. Are those the latest readings?" His voice went from apologetic to interested in the space of a heartbeat.

"Yeah. And this looks a little odd to me. See this spike here and then again here." I shuffle through the green bar computer printouts and pretty soon we're both on our hands and knees with the long continuous sheets stretched out on the floor. There are half a dozen anomalies but regularly spaced at 90 minute intervals.

Dr. Quest is completely focused on the sheets so I'm the first one to notice Race leaning against the doorway with his arms folded and a fond smile on his face. I also notice he's looking straight at Dr. Quest's ass and a might fine ass it is. His eyes catch mine and he winks.

"Something come up, Dr. Quest?" His drawl is lazy but it still makes the doctor jump and sit down with a thump. Race saunters over and leans over to give him a hand up. I pretend not to notice while I refold the readings and when I look up again, that big hand is reaching down for me.

It's warm and callused and I really hope I'm not blushing when I take it and let him lift me to my feet. Oh, this one is going into my next fantasy session. I can feel the strength as he easily pulls me up and I'm mesmerized by the ripple of muscle under his shirt. The collar falls to one side just briefly and I spot the hickey.

Way to go, Dr. Quest! That little reminder brings me back to earth and I listen intently to his instructions while trying not to watch the way Race's nipples have hardened beneath the thin cotton or the little flex that ripples across his stomach. But then, the show isn't for me and I can see that Dr. Quest's attention is being sorely stressed.

Finally, I take pity on them both and nodded decisively. "Thanks, Dr. Quest. I know what to look for. I'll call you if anything comes up."

Oh yeah! Something's coming up all right if the bulge in Race's pants is any indication. They leave and I dash to the door to catch any conversation.

"Tease!" That's Race.

"Me! You're the one flexing your muscles."

"Yeah. There's a muscle with your name on it."

Sound of running.

And that's it. I'm left slumped against the door, a whimper in my throat and damp panties.

I really, really love this job.

********************


	13. Eye of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more than one hurricane on their horizon.

Disclaimers: Characters belong to Hanna-Barbera. No harm, no foul.

**************************

Race kept one eye on the radar and the other on the satellite up-link. They both showed the same thing. A storm. A very big storm, not yet a hurricane but skirting the criteria, headed their way. Calling in the second shift crew to join the current shift, he started the battening down process that would secure the island from Mother Nature's wrath.

Three hours later, he slogged through the worsening rain to the main complex. He circled the buildings, making sure the steel shutters were up over all the vulnerable windows. He detoured once to make sure the garages were locked down before continuing on his tour. The wind howled with banshee wails. Race felt like a mime, walking against the gale. The goggles were the only way he could keep his eyes open. 

Minute particles of sand kept stinging his face and he could feel the beginnings of a serious burn. He headed for the family entrance with a sigh, for a moment wishing that he could stay outside in the storm rather than face the mini-hurricane inside. Taking a last look around, he took a deep breath and manhandled the door open.

Bolting the door behind him, he began to remove the layers of water proofed clothing. The mirror by the door showed him his raccoon look as soon as he took off the goggles. His face was bright red except for where the hard plastic had protected his tan. Shaking his head, he kept on stripping down to his khaki pants and long sleeved shirt. The dim light told him the emergency generators had kicked in so they were in good shape.

"Race." Benton's voice came quietly from the hall that led to the laboratory where he'd taken to hiding from their latest visitor. The look of unhappiness on his face wrung the bodyguard's heart.

Crossing swiftly, he gathered his long time lover into a hug while closing them into the small soundproofed lab. Leaning back against the door, he locked it decisively and cradled Benton in his arms. "Is she still talking? And pontificating?"

"Gods, Race, she never stops. What the hell can Jonny be thinking of?" Benton groaned into Race's shoulder, his voice muffled in muscle. "She's cornered the market on every subject known to man. And her way is the only way. I can't believe he's falling for it."

"He's young and his thought processes are coming from much lower than his brain. She's beautiful, you have to give her that." Race tried to be fair while his arms tightened around the man in his arms.

"Sandy has barricaded herself in the lab and says she's not coming out until Carrie-tilla the Hun has left." Benton sighed and raised his head with a slight grin. His fingers lightly touched the red patches on Race's face. "This look painful. How bad is it?"

"Bad. But we've ridden out worse. A little burn cream will help my face. Don't we have something in the lab?" Race smiled and angled for a kiss. Benton's taste was addictive and not even a hurricane could make him forego his favorite morning wake-up. 

"Hm-m-m, I missed you this morning. Did you get any sleep at all?" Benton leaned into the kiss with languid strokes of his tongue.

"No. But I can take a nap after breakfast or lunch or what ever the hell the next meal is. Care to join me?" Race quirked an eyebrow.

"I'd kill for a nap, love. But I promised Jonny I'd explain the Cirrus Project to Carrie. Maybe I can sneak away for a bit." The worried look was back on his face and Race held in his sigh.

Jonny had invited his girlfriend, Carrie Withers to the island over spring break. They thought they'd been prepared for anything except the formidable young lady who'd arrived like the hurricane forming outside. A beautiful young woman with hair as red as Benton's had been in his youth and the classic features of an Athena with pale white skin, she and Jonny looked like a perfect couple.

He had a rather glazed look in his eyes when ever he looked at her and Race had decided within a half an hour of meeting her that he must be tuning out her words because otherwise the sensible young man wouldn't have stood her for a minute. He just hoped they would survive the next four days. At least the hurricane would blow over.

"Come on to the lab. We'll see if Sandy will let us in. I snuck out while Carrie was lecturing Jonny on his cholesterol levels." Benton shuddered slightly and tugged Race towards the other door that led into the main lab.

Sandy was working at her computer and turned a gimlet eye on them until she saw who it was. "Race, your poor face. It must be bad out there. The burn cream is in the other desk, Dr. Quest."

"Thanks, Sandy. Any movement on the other side?" Benton crossed to the other side and rummaged through the drawers until he found the cream.

"Nope. The last time I clicked on the kitchen intercom, she was still nagging him about the bacon in the fridge. Thank goodness Lazlo isn't here." She mentioned the vacationing cook with a mock shudder.

"Oh, I don't know. That might rate a pay per view for a real knock down dragged out fight." Race joked while he sat on the edge of the desk and let Benton rub in the analgesic cream. He almost missed the fleeting smile that crossed his lover's face.

"We shouldn't laugh, I know. But she is like *way* too young to be such an expert. I thought better of Jonny. I really did." Sandy echoed the scientist's earlier comments without realizing it. "Oh, never mind me. I'm just miffed that she dismissed me out of hand as a minion and therefore not important."

Race watched her grimace ruefully and go back to the computer screen where she was modeling the new generator they'd been working on for the past few months. He considered her quiet beauty and soft cap of short brown hair with approval. Her quiet serenity was matched with an irreverent sense of humor. She'd become a real asset since reporting for duty almost six months before. And he was pretty sure that she knew about he and Benton and approved of them.

She'd covered for them when the Senate Subcommittee on Energy had visited last month and one of the aides had eyed Race with suspicion. Sandy had snuggled next to him and flirted with fervor while watching him out of the corner of her eye. As soon as he'd wondered off with a smirk, she'd straightened up and rolled her eyes with a grin before heading back to a computer mock up and a clueless senator.

They approved of each other and both watched out for Benton even when he didn't need to be looked after. But right now, it was family and they'd both stepped back to let him deal with his son and guest.

"I'm sorry about that, Sandy. She does seem to label people and then cast them aside if they don't fit her criteria." Benton sighed.

"Not your fault, Dr. Quest." Her eyes stayed glued to the monitor. "Just a combination of an egocentric viewpoint and appalling manners. I'll bet she was a real terror while growing up. Her playmates obviously didn't hit her over the head with the nearest blunt object enough. That's what straightened me out at an early age. Well, that and three older brothers."

Race bit back a chuckle with difficulty while surreptitiously licking a passing finger. The cream overlaid the salty sweet taste of Benton's flesh but he savored even the hint of his lover. It had been a long two days without him while they endured this visitor and got ready for the storm. He'd gone back to a nearby bedroom while Carrie was on the island and was beginning to feel deprived.

Benton's eyes told him, he too was feeling the strain. A beep from the communications board broke their silent conversation and Benton went to answer it. "Yes?"

"Hi, Dad. We're ready for you. I'm just showing Carrie the Control Room now." Jonny's voice resounded through the lab.

"I'll be right there, Jonny." He clicked off and took a deep breath then slowly let it out. "Wish me luck, guys. Maybe this will be new to her."

Race watched him leave and sighed quietly.

"Family can be a real bitch sometimes." Sandy's voice was resigned. "My oldest brother brought home one just like her. I thought Mom would bust a gut before the weekend ended. Maybe we should just evacuate the island and leave them on the nearest landmass?"

Race snorted once and shook his head. "Better we stay here and just try to act normal. Jonny's not stupid. He'll notice the problem when he stops thinking from below the belt."

"The stress is telling on Dr. Quest. I don't think he's sleeping very well. Those dark circles under his eyes are not at all attractive. He's losing that Viking god look, I enjoy so much." She teased him gently and he grinned into her dark brown eyes.

*I guess she does know. And for some reason, she approves.*

A blinking light on the console grabbed his attention and he quickly answered the call. The marina was in trouble and they needed him. It acted like a cold shower, waking him up to the greater problem of the approaching hurricane.

"Tell Dr. Quest where I am and to expect me when he sees me. Once I get over there, I may not be able to get back right away."

"Will do, Race. Be careful. The eye isn't due to reach us for another twelve hours." Her eyes were solemn and just a bit frightened and he tousled her hair in passing.

"I'm always careful. You guys will be fine. Just stay inside and don't try any sightseeing. Call the marina if there's an emergency."

******************

Race panted and tried to move again but the steel beam was too heavy. The marina personnel were trying to rig a fulcrum and lever but the wind kept them from coordinating their efforts. The pain was there but not too bad and he used hand signals to send them back into shelter for now. The eye of the storm was approaching and soon they'd have an hour or two to rig up something and get him out of danger before the second wave hit.

*Thank God, Benton is safe at home.* His thoughts were muzzy and he tried to shift into a more comfortable position but the beam lay across his left leg with unwieldy weight. He could flex his toes so it wasn't broken but if any of the rubble shifted, he'd be minus a leg pretty quickly. Race tried not to think of that and instead tried to focus on the tools they had on hand. Maybe something on one of the boats?

At least they'd gotten a partial shelter rigged so the rain wasn't driving right into his face. He counted his blessings and tried to be glad the water soaking him was at least warm. But there was so much of it. *Thank God, I was able to push Miguel out of the way. Bad enough I got caught.* He checked his watch and tried to calculate how much longer until the eye reached them.

But his eyes weren't focusing very well and he wondered if he'd hit his head just a little too hard on the way down. He tried to distract himself with thinking about Benton, remembering a hundred times he'd come to his rescue in one form or another. The intent look he always wore when he was working through a problem. The way he ran his fingers through his hair, making it stand on end.

He was grayer now except for his mustache but Race didn't even notice anymore. The years had been kind to his lover and his brain was just as sharp as ever. For men in their forties, he thought they were doing pretty good. Running ten miles a day on the beaches of the island kept them in shape and helped Benton think. Not to mention the times they stopped at the moonrise pavilion and made love before finishing a run.

"Race. Stay put while we get this off you." Benton's voice was tightly controlled but Race could hear the fear beneath the words.

"Sure. I'll just lay here and let you guys do the work." He tried to joke but the flashes of pain were gaining now, shooting up his leg to his hip. *Nerve damage?*

He watched through blurring vision while Jonny and Miguel Sanchez, the marina foreman stationed themselves to one side. Only when he heard a familiar whirring sound did he realize that Benton was directing the robot towards the beam. *Good thinking, love. Use pure strength against pure weight.*

Another few moments passed while the scientist maneuvered the robot into position and then the weight was gone. Jonny and Miguel slid him to safety and the robot gently set the I-beam down. The others applauded and brought over the stretcher from the first aid station.

"How's your head, Race?" Jonny held it gently and probed with sensitive fingers until he found the bump. "How many fingers?"

Race concentrated but the fingers in front of his face kept blurring. "Two?"

"Close enough, big guy. Your pupils are unequal so I'd say we're talking concussion here and you don't even want to know what your leg looks like." His voice was brisk but relieved. "The bruises are going to be painful and we can't give you anything until the concussion passes. If I remember right, you're a worse patient than Dad."

"I'm a saint compared to Race." Benton's voice shook ever so slightly and his warm hand took a pulse reading from Race's wrist. "Let's get him back to the clinic and get him x-rayed to make sure he didn't break anything."

He shivered then shivered again. They quickly wrapped him in blankets and shifted him to the stretcher. The whole crew of five came with them, taking turns carrying Race with Benton at the rear with the slow moving robot. It seemed to take forever and only Jonny's voice with a constant stream of chatter kept him conscious.

The nurse on duty helped Jonny strip him and get him into a white cotton robe. She covered him with a heated blanket and the shivers began to subside. They ran him through the x-ray while he was flat on the gurney and the computer scan showed nothing broken, not even a hairline fracture. He kept fading in and out but the feel of movement and Benton's voice brought him back from the twilight world he'd been inhabiting.

"Right in here. Thank you, Miguel." He opened his eyes enough to see the familiar ceiling in their suite. "If you'll just take his head, I'll take the middle and Jonny can take his feet."

Race felt himself weightless for a moment then the familiar feel of their mattress supporting him. He heard Sandy's voice asking a question before he faded out.

******Sandy*********

I have to admit to being scared. Really scared for Race. When the call came through that the center I-beam at the marina had collapsed on him and they couldn't get him out, I came close to panicking. He's so strong and sure that you forget that he's only human. No way did I want to tell Dr. Quest this news over the intercom so I unlocked the lab door and headed for the control center.

Dr. Quest was showing Carrie the incredible work being done on the solar energy display that we call the Cirrus Project. Solar energy even through clouds for our northern cousins. I caught his eye and motioned him over. By this time I was wringing my hands and trying very hard not to cry. It was over an hour until the winds would die down enough for us to get to him.

I gave him the news and he flinched. Just once but I saw the same fear in his eyes that I knew was in mine. He stilled and the gears started working, I could see it. We were working with a skeleton crew and I knew that manpower might be a problem especially with a beam that weighed over a ton and was precariously balanced on one fragile human and some rubble.

Jonny came over and I told him while Dr. Quest thought. He gasped and touched his father's arm, his eyes widening. Then I saw that same look come over him that I saw daily on his father's. Maybe there was hope for him yet. Carrie was making inquiring noises, not used to being so ignored.

"The robot." They said simultaneously and I saw them exchange an identical grin.

Jonny turned to make his explanation to the girlfriend while Dr. Quest motioned for me to follow him. I just heard one last thing before we headed to the covered walkway that would take us to the hanger where several of their experimental projects were kept.

"Really? That's too bad. How in the world did he fall under an I-beam?" Carrie's voice was faintly condescending.

What I wouldn't give for just five minutes alone with that girl. I sighed and put her out of my head so I could help the doctor. That robot was a marvel. It . . . I mean . . . he . . . looked a battered wreck but was still fully functioning. Primitive, with a simple robotic brain instead of the positronic ones now available but his massive strength and claws would be able to lift the beam and move it.

By the time we'd gotten the controls up and working, Jonny had joined us and they left for the marina. The winds had died down enough that they decided to start out. Dr. Quest asked me to get Race's room ready and alert the nurse.

I grinned and headed for Anne to let her know she had incoming. I'd never been in their suite before but I did know that Race had moved to a guest room for Carrie's visit. About time he moved back where he belonged. I set the heat higher and turned down the king sized bed. I was betting that the right side was Race's so he'd be between Dr. Quest and any danger from the outside.

Ducking into the guest room, I grabbed the robe that smelled like Race and took it to the infirmary. He was going to be soaking wet and I didn't want him to catch cold. I was there when the stretcher came in and I watched while Jonny kept up a nonsense dialog all the way until Race was under the x-ray machine.

Thank goodness, he was all right. Except for a concussion and some really spectacular bruising. I met Dr. Quest outside the infirmary and told him in no uncertain terms that Race would have to sleep with him tonight so he could keep waking him up and checking on his head. He blushed and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Sandy. You don't mind?"

I knew what he was really asking and I shook my head. "I'd like to be loved that much some day. So, for now I'm just soaking up pointers so I'll know what to look for."

He smiled tenderly. "A warm heart and a forgiving nature are top of the list."

I sighed. "Not to mention a body to die for."

He blushed again and I took pity on him, shooing him into the room and heading for the suite so I could open doors. I also took a couple of cold packs with me for his leg. They might help with the swelling if we could get it elevated. I found a couple of extra pillows in the linen closet and was there when they brought him to the suite.

As soon as he was in bed, he passed out. Which was probably all to the good since we had to get his leg propped and the ice packs secured with towels so they didn't burn his skin. His rapidly swelling, black and blue skin. Miguel took the gurney away and Jonny and I fussed over his leg while Dr. Quest sat by his side, those beautiful green eyes riveted to Race's face.

I elbowed Jonny and we made our getaway. Outside in the hall, Jonny started hemming and hawing until I laid a finger over his lips. "I know. They've got my vote for most loving couple of the decade. You don't have to worry about me. Worry about Carrie instead."

"Jonny, is everything all right? Isn't that your father's room? They surely haven't taken the bodyguard there?" Carrie's lovely soprano voice carried down the hall.

"He has a concussion so Dad is going to watch him until the danger is past." Jonny spoke softly and we headed away from the suite.

"Heavens! How silly. That's what you pay the nurse for, Jonny." She said condescendingly.

"Dad and Race are close. He wouldn't just leave him to Nurse Byers even though she's extremely competent." Jonny strove for an even tone while I itched to slap her silly.

"Goodness, how . . . interesting. All for a bodyguard who didn't do a very good job, judging by today." She laughed the tinkling laugh that had so mesmerized him earlier.

"Race is more than a bodyguard, Carrie. He helped raise me after my mother died. He taught me how to take care of myself and how to behave around those who are different from me. He is an important part of both our lives." Jonny spoke quietly but I could have cheered.

"Old time retainers are all very well but you musn't let them get above themselves." She smiled and took his arm.

I watched his face and could have hugged her while she tore down the lovely veils that had kept him from seeing who she really was. Every word out of her mouth condemned her inability to relate to anyone other than those she considered her equals. I murmured an apology and practically ran to the lab so I could laugh in privacy.

Settling in to work, I listened to the weather feed from our satellite up-link as the tropical storm made its way overhead and out into the Atlantic. Barring any unforeseen shifts, it looked like it would miss the other islands except for the winds and rain. Thank goodness, this one was almost over.

As for Hurricane Carrie, I grinned and decided that her damage was finished as well. Jonny was too polite to tell her what she could do with her biased world view but I made a little bet with myself that she would be on her way as soon as traveling was safe. He was a good kid and I was glad to see that he knew and approved of his father's relationship with Race.

The intercom buzzed, interrupting my idle thoughts.

"Yes, Sir?"

"There's stew simmering and salad ingredients in the fridge. Would you mind telling Jonny and Carrie that it's potluck tonight?"

"No problem. I'll bring a cart about six o'clock for you two. Trust me, you do *not* want to hear from Hurricane Carrie."

I heard duel chuckles from over the intercom and Dr. Quest agreed with dignified tones before signing off. I heard a sigh from the lab door and realized with a horrified start that I hadn't locked it behind me. Turning, I saw Jonny leaning against the door frame, looking very much his father's son.

"Sorry. Bad joke?" I grimaced.

"Don't be. You must think I'm an idiot." He rubbed his cheek and his blue eyes clouded. "All I can say is that I'm the one who should be sorry. I guess I never saw or heard the 'real' Carrie before today. My filters just removed the offensive stuff."

"Been there, done that." I had too. His name was Troy and he was built like a slimmer Race but the beautiful outside cloaked an inner toad. But, oh god, could he kiss! "There's not too many out there with beauty and brains like your father or Race. You just be grateful that you woke up in time before you'd committed yourself to her."

He twitched and nodded ruefully. "Dad always said that experience was the best teacher. I guess he was proved right again. Maybe I should just swear off girls for a while."

"You're 18, Jonny. By the time you've reached my advanced age of 24, you'll have kissed a lot of interesting people. And just maybe you'll find somebody special. I know I'm still looking but seeing your dad and Race shows me how wonderful it can be with the *right* one."

"I forget that sometimes and take them for granted." Jonny folded his arms just like Race. "I'm lucky to have two such great fathers. And things like today remind me that life is fragile and maybe I need to tell them more often how much I love them and appreciate all they went through to bring Hadji and I up."

The conversation was about to make me cry so I averted danger by going off on a tangent. "Where *is* Hadji? I thought he'd come back for spring break as well."

"He went to visit some of his Indian cousins this time. He tries to go at least once a year to make sure that side of his family is okay." Jonny grinned at me and I got the feeling he knew exactly what I'd done. "I'll help you make up dinner. And I'll make sure Carrie and I eat in the dining room. Unless you'd like to join us?"

I batted my eyes at him. "Why, Jonny, how plebeian of you. Asking the hired help to sit with you at dinner? It's just not done."

He stuck out his tongue at me and shook his fist then closed the door behind him. I chuckled and went back to my readouts. He wasn't a bad kid and he'd just grown up a little. In another couple of years he was going to be breaking hearts right and left. Too bad he wasn't older!

*********************

Race woke from a doze and tried to move his leg but the pain stopped him.

"Don't, love. What do you need?" Benton's voice came from his side and he recognized the blessed warmth as his.

"The bathroom. It seems like forever since I took a leak. And no, I don't want a bedpan." He mock glared at the scientist.

"Okay. But we're going to take it slow and you're going to use the wheelchair." Benton crawled out of bed and came around the bed to where the chrome and leather chair sat waiting.

"All right. No arguments, I feel like shit." Race sat up and felt the room tilt alarmingly.

Benton lifted and settled him into the chair, his hands lingering on his arms with a firm grip. Race gripped one and kissed it gently. A muffled sob from behind him broke his heart. "I'm all right. I'm here, safe and semi-sound."

"I know. But it was close this time, love. I almost lost you." Benton hugged him from behind and pressed a kiss onto his spiky hair.

"Not going to happen. Our guardian angel works overtime when she needs to." Race leaned back and soaked up Benton's heat.

"She deserves a big reward for this one." Benton pulled back and began pushing him to the bathroom. The heater had been turned up and the room was toasty warm. 

Benton steadied and left him to take care of his need while he turned on the water in the tub and poured in the sandalwood oil. Then, he began a deliberate strip tease that soon had Race watching him with bated breath.

"Come here, love. Let's soak some of the bruises and then I'll give you a massage." Benton held out his hand and Race laid his in it.

The water was almost too hot and he soaked it up with a purr, Benton spooning up behind him with the soap and a washcloth. Long lazy movements cleaned them both and they kissed slowly and with tenderness rather than passion. After twenty minutes, Benton helped him out of the tub and over to the massage table.

Settled on his stomach, he purred again beneath the strong sure hands of his lover. All the knots of tension in his back were smoothed away and the muscles in his leg were friction-warmed and gently stimulated but not to the point of pain. He felt limp as a noodle when Benton finished with a sweeping stroke from toe to shoulder.

"I've got your flannel pajamas warming. It's almost six and we wouldn't want to flash Sandy." Benton chuckled and helped him roll over.

"Oh, I don't know. She'd probably enjoy it." Race sat up and waited for the room to stop spinning. "She knows about us, you know."

"I know. She's the one who told me that you were sleeping where you belonged tonight." Benton slipped the flannel bottoms up his legs and he raised himself so he could pull them all the way up. The heavy green flannel felt good against his skin and he accepted the shirt with less reluctance than he'd thought he would.

He went back to the wheel chair and Benton fixed the leg so it was parallel to the floor. The swelling was back but not as bad as before. They settled in the sitting area of the suite and turned on the TV to watch the weather feed. Race was glad to see the storm would soon be gone. A knock on the door and Sandy wheeled in a cart filled with food while she looked approvingly at him.

"Well, you look a little less like something the cat dragged in. You'll be glad to know that Jonny has seen the light and that hurricane has become a fading storm that will be leaving shortly." She smiled naughtily and wagged her eyebrows at us. "Eat up and leave the cart outside the door when you're done. I'll check on it later. Tomorrow will be soon enough to worry about anything else."

"Sandy, thank you. For everything." Benton hugged her and she unabashedly hugged him back.

"No problem, Dr. Quest. I'm learning . . . a lot." And with a laughing wave, she left them alone.

Benton locked the door behind her and came back to serve them both with steaming bowls of stew and crusty hot bread spread with garlic butter. Cold water chased it all down and they finished with a salad of mixed greens and a raspberry vinegrette dressing. Race could feel himself getting sleepy and he let himself be wheeled back to bed.

He was tucked in and after the lights were turned down, Benton slid in beside him and he turned into his embrace. "Make love to me, sweetheart. Remind me how lucky I am."

Benton kissed him gently and stripped them both of their pajamas. Under the warm covers, he touched Race with firm loving strokes and followed with the rough edge of his tongue. Slowly, he built the passion between them until Race was quivering with need. Every touch was electric and each lick a shock. When he deep throated him, he felt every little flex of the warm tongue and the suction pulled his climax from him in long spurts of seed.

Benton slithered back up to hold him tight and Race stroked him with a firm hand to his own release. Race felt the tension flow out of them both and when his lover got up to get a warm washcloth, he moved a little closer to the middle of the bed.

"Go to sleep, love. I'll be waking you in two hours to be sure you're all right." Benton cleaned him up and threw the cloth onto the bedside table before drawing him back into his arms.

"Looks like we survived *both* the storms this time." Race murmured into his shoulder.

"We always will. Although for the second storm save, I think our guardian angel might be named Sandy. Maybe we should do a little match-making there. Jonny could do a lot worse." Benton chuckled sleepily.

"Let them alone, love. It's more fun to sit back and watch the fireworks." Race wiggled into a more comfortable position and relaxed into sleep. Tomorrow would come soon enough.

**************************


	14. Valentine Day Surprise

Disclaimers: Characters owned by Hanna-Barbera. No harm, no foul.

************************

Benton hummed under his breath while he puttered around the lab. For the time being, he was alone while Sandy went to a conference in Bogata. They weren't presenting this time but she was there to listen to what others were doing in the field of alternative energy. For once, he'd had no desire to hear for himself. It was only two weeks since the hurricane had gone through and Race was still limping.

He shivered for a moment while the memory of Race lying trapped under the steel girder flashed across his mind's eye. Life was too short to run all over the world. Much better to stay home and continue working on the Cirrus project. Not to mention loving your heart mate to pieces every chance you got.

Smiling to himself, he set up the next parameters for the computer to run through while he remembered the sensuous torments he'd put Race through the night before. He'd had him begging for release while he deep throated him and massaged his prostate at the same time. Maybe he'd serve him dinner at the moon-rise pavilion and make love to him by moon light.

Stretching, he rolled the chair back from the table and stood up. He'd been sitting too long. Time to get up and move around. 1:00. *I wonder where Race is? It's definitely lunch time.* He headed to the office to remove his lab coat and found a package on his desk.

Picking it up, he turned it over and shook it slightly before peeling back the tape and pulling off the white paper decorated with red hearts. The cardboard box was simple with a lid that just lifted off. Inside, nestled a tube of lubricant with the red letters ForePlay written on the plastic tube. He started laughing and reached for the intercom but a pair of familiar arms around his waist stopped him.

"Don't you like my present, love?" A husky voice from just below his ear made him shiver.

"I love your present, Race. I was thinking of taking a lunch break. Join me?" Benton gripped the hands that were caressing his stomach muscles.

"Lunch? Why thank you, Dr. Quest. I believe I will." A wet tongue lapped behind his ear and a bulging crotch pressed between his cheeks. "Let me help you off with your lab coat."

Benton smiled and wiggled back against his lover before feeling the hem of his white lab coat come up over his head from behind, bringing his arms with it. Soon he was trapped in the white cotton folds and Race's body was slowly bending his over the desk so he lay face down on the oak top.

"Race?" His voice was muffled and he couldn't resist wriggling just a bit.

"Oh, this is nice, lover. I see what I'd like for lunch right here on your desk. Grab the edge for me and let me see what I can come up with." Race's voice was purring and without his sight or the use of his hands, Benton's other senses began to intensify.

Strong hands reached around and undid his belt while flicking open the button closure and sliding his zipper down. The cool lab air caressed his buttocks as his pants and boxers were slowly teased down his legs and off, taking his loafers with them. Then his socks were peeled off and a moist tongue licked the high arch of his right foot, making him groan.

"Hm-m-m, I was right. A tasty feast all laid out for me right here." Race's tongue licked higher and Benton shuddered when he reached that sensitive spot behind his right knee.

Race's mouth continued his journey upward and the feel of his denim jeans and cotton polo shirt between his naked legs teased him into instant arousal. But when the callused hands spread his cheeks and a hot breath puffed across his puckered opening, Benton felt as if he would lose all control. Soft lips kissed his balls and first one then the other were drawn into moist heat and savored before being released into the air conditioned air of the lab.

"Race!" Benton was panting and squirming on the hard desk top, his hands flexing on the edge in rhythm with his racing heartbeat.

"Not yet, love. This is just the appetizer. Main course coming up in a few minutes." 

The first probe of tongue made Benton quiver. Rimming was still something that astonished him. That Race could enjoy it so much made him feel very humble. When his lover told him that he found every inch of skin kissable and then proceeded to touch and taste it all, he felt the most loved man in the world.

"Oh, God!" The nerve endings were shooting little sparks into his anal canal and Race's hands on his hips were all that kept him on the desk. His cock was hardening with each lick. "Race!"

"You're so impatient, Benton. You must be hungry and I have just the thing to . . . fill you up." Race's voice was sultry and Benton heard the top of the lubricant tube pop open.

The innuendo made him lift his hips towards Race and he loved the chuckle that flowed out even while he knew his back was blushing with heat. "Please."

The sound of a zipper being lowered and the first finger coated with lube breaching his opening, happened simultaneously. His back arched and he accepted the flexing digit with a wiggle, while his cock hardened to steel-like proportions. "More."

"So hungry, lover. That makes two of us." Race added another finger and began the scissoring motions that stretched him wide. When the third was added, Benton began to pant, knowing what was coming next. The hot hard bulk that pressed against him made him take a deep breath, letting it out as Race slid deep inside him.

They both paused and Benton felt again the same astonishment he always felt each time they made love this way. "We fit so well, together."

"We do, indeed. Ready for me?" Race caressed his lower back with soft touches.

"Always ready, love. Make me taste you." Benton gripped the edge of the desk and flexed his inner muscles around the solid cock inside him.

"Damn." Race pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in with controlled speed. His hands rubbed Benton's firm cheeks and when he spoke again, he made Benton blush harder. "I wish you could see this, love. The way my cock looks sliding between your cheeks. Disappearing into your tight, hot channel. Then coming out all glistening with melting lube before going back in."

Benton could imagine it all too well, since he loved watching his own cock disappear into Race's depths. He squirmed, trying to get a little pressure on his own forgotten cock but he wasn't positioned right to use the desk as another hand and he groaned in frustration.

"Need a little something to go with the main course, love? How about something warm and slick?" Race always seemed to be able to read his mind and the warm, lubricated hand that reached around to grasp his cock was just what he needed.

"Yes-s-s-s." He hissed and arched back, his legs on either side of Race's, scrambling for purchase on the cold tiles of the lab floor.

A couple of strokes and the hand was gone but before he could protest, Race had moved him forward a little and was raising his legs to wrap around his bodyguard's waist. It was a little awkward but it put the invading cock at a different angle and his prostate started tingling with the increased stimulus.

The hand was back and now, it was all Benton could do to hold on to the desk while Race slammed into him over and over. Both of them were panting in unison and their moans were rising with the friction of their lovemaking. Benton felt a flush flow over his skin while the flames that had been licking at his nerve endings finally burst into a full fledged forest fire.

He froze and erupted into Race's waiting grip with long spasms of pulsing white-hot fluid. Another thrust and his lover followed him with a stream of seed that Benton could have sworn he really could taste. His lover covered him with his body and the scientist felt his legs sprawl back to the floor, glad that the desk was strong enough to hold them both up.

"Gods, Benton. I love the way you do lunch." A satisfied purr sounded from between his shoulder blades where Race's head had landed.

The laughter started at his bare toes and rippled all the way up to his trapped hands. It proved to be infectious and soon they were both laughing deeply while they disentangled themselves from each other. Benton clenched tight to keep Race inside of him for another moment and he felt the kiss even through three layers of cloth.

"Never want to leave. But I'd hate to have Sandy come home and find us here on your desk, still stuck together." The deep voice chuckled and when he rolled Benton's satiated balls between his fingers, the scientist flinched and allowed him to slip free.

Strong arms pulled him upright and clever fingers finally freed him from the straight jacket of his lab coat. Turning, Benton gazed into the beautiful blue eyes of his lover and sighed. "I love you, Race Bannon. Thanks for lunch. It really . . . hit the spot."

Race shouted with laughter while he finished buttoning up his jeans. "I love you too, Benton. Now, what say we go and see what Lazlo has for our stomachs. Now that our other appetites have been satisfied."

Benton eased his still tender flesh back into his pants and zipped up gingerly. Every time he moved, he could feel the ache deep inside him, reminding him of Race's power and strength. He felt his voice deepen while he caught his lover's gaze.

"That appetite will never be completely satisfied. But I suspect you're going to need your strength for later when I . . . thank you properly for my nice Valentine's Day present."

Race kissed him gently. "I look forward to it. Maybe a little protein to boost our energy?"

Benton laughed and headed out the lab door, secure in the knowledge that Race was right behind him. He was already plotting a dinner that his lover would remember for a long time. Just where had they put the swing?

**********************


	15. Seaview to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea.

******** Admiral Harri Nelson*******************

"Admiral. We're picking up a distress call from the Quest Labs. It's really weak, coming in on a low band." The communications tech called over his shoulder, his eyes closed while he fine tuned his equipment.

"Put it on the speaker." I moved from the chart table to the con.

"Quest Labs . . . attack . . . 0200 . . . parachutes . . ." The static laden signal kept breaking up. My eyes went to the chronometer.

"It's 0300 now. How far away are we from Palm Key?" I asked the navigation officer.

"At this speed, three hours." He answered.

"Is there anyone closer?" My mind was already ticking off the variables.

"No sir, no one in the vicinity."

"Increase our speed by a factor of three and head directly for the island. That should put us there in a little over an hour. Put us on red alert and keep an eye out for underwater bogies. Just because they came in by air, doesn't mean they don't have a standby backup."

"Sir. Trouble?" The voice of Seaview's captain came from over my shoulder and I took a firm grip on my libido before turning with a lift of my eyebrow.

Lee Crane was dressed impeccably except for a little black curl that had refused to lay down while he was brushing his hair. I had to fight the urge to comb it into place with my hand. I knew he'd only had a couple of hours sleep but he looked alert and ready for anything.

"We were going to stop by Palm Key later but it seems they're under attack now. Perhaps you'd like to plan the counterattack?" I watched his eyes darken with concern then lighten with pleasure at the thought of creating a battle plan.

"Certainly, sir." He stepped past me and flipped the com switch. "Kowalski and Sharkey to the bridge."

I took a deep breath and held in the spicy scent of my lover. We were on different shifts for a reason and that reason was our complete inability to keep our hands off each other while on board the Seaview. Protocol demanded our full attention to the ship and our mission but that was damnably hard sometimes when I was thinking about making love to the man who'd stolen my heart within five minutes of his reporting for duty.

"Two pronged attack, I think." His dark eyes flashed a warning look at me. "Water and air. I can take a small contingent in the Flying Sub and come at them from above while you're bringing in the big guns from below."

"Good thinking." I pulled myself together and headed for the chart table to pull up the maps of the sea around the Quest island. "I hope they're all right."

Lee heard my muttered comment while following me. "If I know Race, he's got them caught in one of his little traps. When we get a little closer, we can comm them with an innocent query about our shore leave. I know we weren't supposed to be there until Saturday but . . ."

I quirked an eyebrow at him and waited for him to finish his thought. My fingers still itched to smooth back that curl and I almost groaned when he ran his hand over the black hair. *Mine.* I wanted to say. 

"This may sound paranoid but what if they knew we were coming and they've moved in to set a trap for *us*?"

"Hm-m-m. Possible. The timing would be right. We didn't make any secret of the fact that we would be dropping off research to Dr. Quest this weekend. But they've been attacked several times and I've heard that he's working on something quite revolutionary in the energy field."

Lee shrugged and grinned at me. "Just a thought and it will make a difference how we go in. Walk into their trap, if it is a trap but have several lines of defense going. Not just the Flying Sub but amphibious divers as well."

Kowalski and Sharkey hurried in, hastily dressed with expressions of concern on their faces. Lee beckoned them over and we had a conference of war over the charts of the waters of Palm Key. A half an hour later, Patterson said we were within communication range.

Lee made the call and got Dr. Quest's lab assistant on the visiphone. She kept her right side to the phone and the unnatural way she held her head told me that she was probably hiding bruises. Her brown hair swung over her cheek and the pixie look she usually wore was gone.

"Captain Crane, what a pleasant surprise. We weren't expecting to hear from you until you were closer." Her voice was firm and calm.

"Now, Sandy, if you call me Captain Crane, I have to call you Miss Goodall. And we are closer. We got done with our sample gathering and decided to come a little early. Will that be a problem for you?" Lee joked with her but I could see the fists he was making behind his back. He too, could tell the signs of someone under duress.

"Very well . . . Lee. We're all at sixes and sevens here but I know that Dr. Quest is looking forward to some brainstorming with the Admiral. And we've got a dance planned for you guys down at the marina. Only twenty couples or so." She smiled albeit a little stiffly as if it pulled sore muscles.

"I claim your first dance then. Do you think we'll be able to drag the scientists out for a little fun?" Lee smiled.

Her eyes slid to the right, just a little then she brightly exclaimed. "Oh, I hope so. The doctor has been a real bear lately. He could use a little loosening up."

"Any special instructions on where we should anchor? Or will the marina be all right?" Lee probed further.

"Well, it's a little torn up right now. The hurricane did quite a bit of damage last month. But that should be just fine."

"Great! Hey, is Race around? I need to ask him a question." 

Her eyes looked frightened for a moment. "Sorry, he's working on some defective sensors. We had a bit of a wind come through late last night and most everybody is out cleaning up the damage."

"Well, don't worry, Sandy. We'll all pitch in and help when we get there. Tell Race that I'm collecting on the debt he owes me. He'll know which one." Lee shook his head. "He never could pass up a horse race."

I kept back a snort. Race Bannon had an abhorrence of gambling that was nothing short of pathological. Not too many people knew that but Lee did and so did Sandy if the relaxed smile was any indication. So, now she knew that we were coming in knowing there was something wrong.

"I'm really looking forward to that dance, Lee. Hurry up." And she giggled. Sandy never giggled. She had the sweetest chortle I'd ever heard but this high pitched laugh had nothing funny about it. I felt my own hands turn into fists.

"We're about an hour out, Sandy. Look for us at the marina. Lee, out."

"We'll be here. Palm Key, out." And her face faded from the screen.

"Damn!" Lee exploded and whirled to pace back to the chart table. His color was high and his velvet brown eyes practically sparked with fury. "She was holding herself so stiffly. I expect she's taken a beating. Twenty couples could mean that many invaders."

"We'll be more than a match for twenty guys, sir." Kowalski growled and Chief Sharkey nodded fiercely.

The plans were simple and we divided up the crew into air and water teams with six of us playing the part of sacrificial lambs to allay suspicion at the marina. I could see Lee wanting to protest my going in the first boat but he kept quiet until we were alone in my wardroom.

"I know you have to, Harri but be careful." He ran his hands up my arms and pulled me into his embrace. "At least you'll have Sharkey with you. It will take a tank to get through him to you."

I nestled there for a long moment, enjoying his strength. "I'm always careful, Lee. I could say the same to you."

He snorted and pulled up my head. "You are as reckless as every other redhead I've ever known. I shudder to think what you and Benton will get up to. These bastards don't stand a chance."

Kissing me tenderly, he pulled away briefly and I saw the pain in his eyes. Knowing it was echoed in mine, I reached up and kissed him again, putting all my love and faith in him into my touch. Receiving in return, all his devotion and strength.

I forced my eyes open when he drew away and watched him leave me without another word. Age has endowed me with a stoic sense of duty but watching him walk away took all my self-control. Sometimes, I hate being the one who gives the orders, knowing that I'm sending my men into harm's way. And sending Lee meant my soul had to be in two places at once.

Shaking myself free from morbid thoughts, I went back to the control room and our other plan. Executive Officer Chip Morton wasn't happy about being left behind but he understood that I had to leave the Seaview in capable hands that would protect her no matter what happened to us. I was blessed with a wonderful crew.

I chose the bait for the invaders with particular care. Young Patterson looked completely harmless but had a fifth degree black belt. Ensign Flannery was young but an extremely sharp thinker and was destined to go far in his career. Plus, his ability to misdirect was second to none. Chief Sharkey chose the other two sailors for their quick reaction time and our landing party was complete.

We hove to and exited the Seaview with a relaxed air. Patterson joked with Flannery whose wide eyed innocent look brought a chuckle to even Sharkey. We rowed ashore to be met by a rigid marina manager who managed a smile and offered us a pair of golf carts for transport to the main complex. I let Flannery drive and held on with a death grip as he got the hang of the flimsy little carts.

Swooping around the last bend before reaching the front door, I found myself laughing in exhilaration. Whoever these guys were, they were in deep trouble. The marks of trouble were everywhere but I'd caught a glimpse of an arm extended from a hibiscus bush, making the okay sign then the number three so I knew that Race was on the job. I'd recognize that sapphire ring anywhere.

"Flannery, you've got a permanent job as my driver from now on. I haven't had that much fun since our last leave." I swung out from under the little canopy and stretched. "I wonder where our hosts are?"

A dark haired man with a military air opened the door. "Admiral Nelson, welcome to Palm Key. I'm Jenkins. If you would please follow me, Dr. Quest is looking forward to seeing you. He regrets not being able to meet you at the marina."

"Nonsense. He's a busy man and I'm looking forward to seeing what he's up to these days." I strode forward and genially reached out to shake his hand. "You're new since my last visit."

I saw the glint of a needle and managed to avoid the little pin prick that would have undoubtedly put me out for the count. Instead, I punched him out and let Sharkey catch the body. I continued forward as if still with him, commenting on the mosquito problem. My men fanned out and we took care of three others before hearing the sound of distant explosions.

Heading with speed towards the control room, we were able to surprise the pirate crew there while they were frantically trying to keep track of the problems outside the building. We disarmed them all and I set Flannery to looking for the prisoners while I enabled the island cameras to see what was going on outside.

Hating every moment that I didn't know where Lee was, I studied the situation. A familiar voice from behind me brought my eyes up from the display screens. 

"Not quite the way I planned on greeting you, Harri. But thank god, you heard our distress call." Benton looked a little rough around the edges and one eye had an enlarged pupil that signaled concussion to me. His other eye was a rainbow of colors that looked painful.

"Nonsense, Benton. We haven't had a good fight in ages. You know what blood thirsty savages we sailors are." I grinned at him and at the young woman who was helping to prop him up on one side. "Sandy, it's a good thing you were here to help keep him out of trouble."

"You've got that right, Admiral. Now, if you'd just wrap up this little party we can get on with the *real* party. After we treat all our bruises." She grinned up at me, her own bruises showing quite plainly. Flannery was staring awestruck at her quiet beauty and I could see a crush forming as we spoke. 

Activating my wrist communicator, I quietly gave Lee a call. His answer came immediately amidst gunfire.

"All clear, Admiral? Damn't, Ski, could you take care of the grenade thrower?" A loud boom and then the beloved voice was back with a chuckle. "We're about done here, Sir."

"We've secured the complex and have all the personnel safe and sound. Is Race with you?" I could see the tension on Dr. Quest's face.

Another loud explosion and the sound of a chortle that could only come from Benton's bodyguard. "Nice work, Admiral. Even if your man here had to blow up half the island to do it. We'll be in shortly."

I chuckled and sent the doctor to sick bay with Flannery and Sandy to make sure he went. It was a busy half hour while the outside forces mopped up the enemy and I called in the Marines. Literally. Dr. Quest is too important to leave under a threat. The first wave arrived while I was supervising the interning of the ten invaders from the complex.

Looking up, I saw Race and Lee heading my way with a Marine Colonel. They looked like gods with Race's blond good looks contrasting with Lee's dark beauty. All I could think about was how much I wanted to take Lee down to the beach and strip him naked so we could roll in the surf. But I had a lot of practice in hiding my real feelings so I concentrated on filling in the Colonel with what we'd discovered so far.

Race was limping so I sent him in to see Dr. Jameison who'd arrived from the Seaview after the shooting was over. And Lee and I worked side by side until the Marines took over completely. We walked back to the complex, looking for our hosts only to be told they were resting.

Sandy gave us the news while returning Lee's hug and leading us to the guest suite so we could freshen up before dinner. She promised us a meal fit for kings in about three hours and told us she was going to go have a bubble bath to soak away the tension. Leaving us with her familiar chortle, we looked around our temporary home away from home.

Lee nuzzled my neck while I was checking out the two bedrooms. "Just pick one so I can take you to bed."

My blood heated and I turned to take his lips in a passionate kiss that heated our blood to boiling. Hands stripped clothing in moments. I'd forgotten how much danger turned him on but since I was getting the benefit of his horniness, I could care less. We landed on the bed naked and rolled back and forth until he was on top, straddling me with his dark eyes gleaming and his hands running through the fur on my chest.

Tweaking my nipples, he smiled a sultry smile before raising up and impaling himself on my cock. We were both panting by the time he sank down and finished his impalement. Being inside of him is like nothing I've ever experienced before. Sure, I'd had other lovers, both male and female but that was sex. This was love. And that made all the difference in the world.

We took it slow and easy. His strong thighs rode me while I thrust up in perfect aim at his prostate. The look of ecstasy on his face was my reward, that and the tight hot channel that grabbed me with every muscle contraction. My stamina was gone and when I released into him, I milked him of his own climax. He sprayed across my chest and I licked my lips at the loss of my favorite protein.

Laughing breathlessly, he collapsed on my chest and smothered me with kisses until I slipped from him and we rolled to our sides. He pulled up the blanket and we dozed for a bit before heading for the shower. I decided this had already turned into one of our more interesting shore leaves.

***** Race ***********

Race rolled over and checked on Benton again. It had been too close this time. His lover's concussion was his fault. He should have been more vigilant. Laid out more sensors. Figured out some way to protect the island from a paratrooper assault.

"Stop it, Race. I can hear you brooding." Benton hadn't opened his eyes but his voice was strong and sure.

"We need to do better. This could have gone bad in a big way if Seaview hadn't caught our distress signal."

"They caught our distress call because you insisted on having three different sets at three different frequencies scattered over the complex." The emerald eyes opened and speared him with a look. "I think your forethought was just what saved us. Not to mention our guardian angel."

Race smiled a little at their old joke before sobering. "She shouldn't have to work so hard. Maybe it's time we got some newer help in. Technology is changing so quickly, maybe I've gotten behind the times."

"If you want to bring in a consultant, that's fine. But I won't feel safe unless you're the one guarding me. No security expert in the world wants me as safe as you do." Benton ran a gentle finger across Race's lips and he darted out a tongue to taste the salty digit.

In his heart he knew Benton was right. His motivation was the saving of the other half of his soul and he would die before he let anything happen to his friend and lover. "Just to be sure we've covered all the bases. Maybe the Admiral has some ideas. They say the Seaview is a marvel and all his own baby."

"You can tackle him tonight. Or would you rather tackle his good looking captain?" Benton gazed a little quizzically at him.

Race laughed out loud and rolled on top of his lover. "Not the kind of tackle I'm interested in, love. Pick his brains perhaps but you're the only one I care to go one on one with."

The scientist ran his hands down Race's broad back, massaging all the muscles on their way. "One on one is good." 

Groaning at the stimulation, Race feathered a kiss across the rainbow colored eye before kissing the full lips that opened for him. Slowly, he mapped the familiar tastes until he'd filled his senses with his lover. Breaking away from the seductive mouth, he nipped his way down the long throat and on down to the furry pecs. Finding a nipple, he settled in to lick it to a hardened peak before moving to its mate.

Benton was panting now and carding his hands through Race's short hair. Disjointed phrases fell from his lips. Race loved hearing him babble. Knowing that he was the one who short circuited all that wonderful higher reasoning made him feel ten feet tall. His hands pushed the long legs to either side of his body while he snaked down the furry chest to the hard cock that had been drilling a hole in his hip.

He was too hard himself to go slow so he deep throated the tasty cock in one fast swoop making his lover groan deeply and thrust up. He easily controlled the thrusts with his upper body while he ground his own cock into the linen sheets. A couple of fast slides up and down the shaft then he nibbled the flared crimson head and poked the point of his tongue into the weeping slit.

Benton shuddered all over and Race ducked down and sucked hard once before relaxing his throat and taking it all in. One swallow, then another and finally the third brought a strangled shout from the scientist and hot liquid against the back of Race's throat. He pulled back just far enough to suck and lick the aftermath from the pulsing cock.

"You are too good at that. Come up here." Benton tugged on his shoulders and pulled him up to cover him. His strong hand found the still unsatisfied cock with unerring precision and began a gentle milking motion that brought Race to almost instant release.

He buried his head in his spot between Benton's neck and shoulder while he shuddered into his lover's hand. "So good. So very good."

"You inspire me." Benton chuckled and kissed his ear.

"We need a shower before dinner. Need to be sharp if we're going to impress the Navy." Race sighed and raised his head to gentle another kiss across his lover's lips.

"Hm-m-m." Benton licked his lips and smiled up at him. "Did you see the way that young ensign was eyeing Sandy? Jonny just may have a rival."

Race rolled off him and out of the bed, reaching back to pull the scientist to his feet. "Oh, I don't know, Benton. A couple of the sailors perked right up when she came by while you were with the doctor. The one they called Ski got a blush while she was scolding him for taking out the hibiscus bush by the front door. He kissed her hand and she turned fire engine red before laughing with him. There's a boy with muscles on top of muscles and charm as well."

"I'll ask Harri if he's all right." Benton led the way to the shower.

"Already asked Lee and got an enthusiastic approval for the young man. It's up to Sandy now. Should be interesting." Race turned on the hot water and pulled his lover in after him.

"She'll give them all a run for their money." Benton laughed.

******* Sandy *************

Well, that had to be one of the best shore leaves I've ever participated in. I ached pleasantly in places I hadn't had massaged in months. The Admiral and Lee were still chatting with Dr. Quest and Race while the next to last load of sailors rowed out to the Seaview. Ski was in that load and he waved one last time before ducking through the hatch.

He was a nice guy and one hell of a lover. It would be some time before this smile left my face. Not a forever kind of guy or that good a conversationalist but . . . oh what he could do with that tongue. A wonderful lover. Tender and caring but even more importantly, he was tireless. Completely tireless.

I was going to sleep for a week after this weekend. Not to mention walk a little funny for a while. But after the terror of the attack and the fear that Dr. Quest might die from that head wound, I'd badly needed some reassurance. And Ski had made me feel alive and vital. Not to mention, sexy and beautiful.

We'd made love like the end of the world was coming and just thinking about riding that nice thick cock of his was making me wish they were going to stay for another day. Except, I was sore as hell and there was a bath full of epsom salts calling my name.

So, I shook hands with the Admiral and his Captain and waved goodbye to the Navy with just a hint of regret. Have I mentioned lately how much I love this job?

*****************


	16. Energy Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benton is a little steamed.

Sandy  
************************* 

It was a dark and stormy night.

Well, actually it was afternoon and it hadn’t started to rain yet but you get the picture. The Boss was back from a solar installation on an island off the coast of Honduras and he was a little upset. Oh hell, he was a lot upset. In fact, he was breathing fire and lashing his tail – metaphorically speaking.

I was lying low, trying to not attract attention and keeping out of his way. From his ranting, I figured out that the local politician had thrown a spanner into the works, by refusing a permit unless he was ‘properly’ compensated.

In other words – a bribe.

Now the Boss is pretty good-natured usually but corruption brings out the dragon in him. And he was practically breathing fire about the sanctimonious official who was willing to let some of his people suffer for lack of power to run their hospital, operate their well motors and provide electricity for the schoolrooms.

He and Jonny had gone alone this trip for some father and son bonding time. And they’d finally gotten the panels installed, the batteries hooked up and the hospital online again. But from what Jonny had managed to whisper to me, his dad had pretty much kept up a continuous stream of consciousness the entire flight back.

Now Jonny and I were making our escape for a good long swim before the rain squalls hit. Race was listening patiently while making shooing motions with the hand behind his back. Dr. Quest was pacing in front of him and as soon as we left, I’m betting that Race will find something to take care of the problem.

Looking at the slim blond at my side, I wished for just a moment that he were older. For now, I’ll settle for a swim and some talk. But the next two years will pass quickly, especially with this crew and I have plans for his 21st birthday. If he’s not taken then Race isn’t the only one who plans on pouncing a Quest.

I really do love this job.

*******Race************ 

Race nodded patiently to the second retelling of what Captain Garcia had said when he demanded more ‘paperwork’. He was willing to wait for a few more minutes until Sandy and Jonny could get completely away before taking care of the little problem Benton seemed to be having with his excess energy.

The computer screen behind the scientist showed the squall line moving closer and he hoped they decided to use the inlet rather than the bay. The wave surges were going to be spectacular with this tropical storm. But he figured they had a good hour before it hit and Jonny knew better than to fight the sea. 

Poseidon always won that battle.

Okay, that’s enough of this. Standing up from his comfortable perch on Benton’s desk, he reached out a long arm and reeled the fuming scientist into his arms. Lips honed in on still talking lips and cut him off in mid rant. He’d only been gone three days but it felt more like weeks. He’d missed the long hard body in their bed, his comments at the breakfast table and their beach runs that always seemed to end in the Moon-Rise pavilion. 

His tongue dueled with Benton’s while his hands slid up and down the lean back muscles that were quivering with tension – just not the good kind. Yet. But Race had a sure fire remedy for that. Moving them both without breaking the kiss, he pushed Benton onto his desk and reached in front to flick open his pants. Unzipping and delving within for the treasure he knew waited for him, he lovingly stroked the lifting cock with a firm grip.

When he judged him ready for more, he pulled just far enough away to drop to his knees and take Benton into his mouth. Moans from above and fingers combing his short hair encouraged him to take him deep and begin the hum that sent such delicious shivers up his lover’s back. 

“Oh god, that feels so good.” Benton could still manage words and that meant he wasn’t at the right level of pleasure yet.

So, Race slid the bunched cloth down so he’d have more to play with, his right hand gently rolling Benton’s testicles like a pair of dice. The words dwindled to repetitions of his name and when he tongued that spot just under the crown, his lover thrust and came hard. Milking him clean, Race tenderly spent long moments simply licking any stray seed away from the pale skin.

“Well, I feel better.” Benton’s hands were back on his head. “You sure know how to welcome someone home. Did we wait until Sandy and Jonny escaped?”

“Yep.” Race stood up and pulled Benton into his arms, letting him feel how hard he’d gotten. “Now, I think we should go for a run before the storm hits and you can welcome me right back.”

“Sounds like an excellent idea, Race.” Benton kissed him gently before pulling away. “I need to change clothes.”

“I’ll meet you at the east beach.” Race kissed him hard one more time before letting him leave. He had a couple of chores to do before continuing play time. Heading for the control center, he checked to be sure that everything was in lock-down mode. Then he jogged to the eastern shore of the island and found Benton slowly stretching out his muscles.

The long legs and strong arms were on prominent display with only a pair of navy shorts and a white muscle shirt in the way. Benton’s eyes twinkled at him and he nodded. Caught looking again, he thought with a grin, he got caught a lot at that lately. They started off at a fast walk that became a slow run, side by side along the shoreline. This was their favorite path and in about two miles, they’d be at the Moon-Rise pavilion.

Race had already set up the pavilion with Benton’s favorite snacks and a new supply of lube to replace the almost spent container. Plus, he’d found a new massage oil who’s scent reminded him of the sea and he was eager to try it out. The tight muscles that Benton kept trying to surreptitiously loosen in his neck and shoulders looked to be uncomfortably tensed.

Half way to the pavilion, the clouds opened up and let go. The rain felt cool against heated skin and they slowed to enjoy it. Race loved seeing Benton’s hair slicked back over his shapely head. The shirt began to cling to his skin, outlining his hardening nipples. Race licked his lips, thinking ahead to the moment when he’d be able to taste them again.

With the pavilion in sight, they began to slow even farther so they could stretch the nicely warmed muscles in their legs. Rain began to fall faster, whipped by a rising wind that almost stung in intensity. Just outside the shuttered shelter, Benton stopped, holding his arms out and turning slowly with his eyes closed and his face upraised to the storm. For a moment, Race saw the Viking God Thor fantasy that Sandy had once confessed to him.

The crack of thunder overhead reminded him of Thor’s hammer and he waited by the door for Benton to join him. Green eyes sparkled and a wide smile gleamed white at him. “Come here, love. I’ve got a surprise for you.”

The smile got impossibly bigger then he had an armful of warm, wet lover. Somehow they got through the door and into the warmer shelter. Cold hands slid over chilled skin, slowly frictioning warmth back into both of them. Race made sure the door was hooked close so neither the wind or a person could join them. It was one of the few places on the island that had absolutely no monitors of any kind.

They didn’t share their loving with anyone.

He had Benton stripped in a matter of moments before draping a towel over the sopping wet hair. Toeing off his running shoes, he let his lover strip him down to skin before tipping him back onto the wide mattress. The hot pot by the bed had warmed the massage oil to skin temperature and he reached for it while Benton finished towel drying his hair.

Pouring a small pool of oil between his nipples, Race bathed each one to a shining peak before spreading it over the damp skin. Benton hissed at the first heat then relaxed all over. Race spent long moments on each arm, rubbing the oil into tense muscles that slowly grew limp and heavy. Working his way down the lean torso, he massaged each leg into nirvana then turned him over and started working his way back up. Bypassing the tempting ass, he straddled Benton’s hips and began the long sweeps that would gentle the tension right out of his back and shoulders.

Except for an occasional moan, the only sounds were the rain hitting the wood shingle roof and the wind rattling the steel shutters. Race felt himself relax right along with his lover. These were the moments in their lives when everything narrowed to just them. No world crises or interesting experiments to take them away from each other; he grinned to himself and watched the little arch in Benton’s neck as he tried to get Race’s fingers in just the right spot.

He was willing to bet that Benton had forgotten such a person as Captain Garcia even existed. So, he began to lighten his touch, trailing fingers down the long back muscles to the neglected ass. Shifting back a little further, he moved the long legs farther apart so he could kneel between them and eased the white buttocks apart so he could squirt some of the massage oil directly into the tight little hole. Benton twitched and moaned, lifting his hips almost wantonly.

“Yes, please, love. Massage all of me.” He pleaded with an enticing look over his shoulder.

“I was planning on it, Benton. Hand me a pillow, please.” Race stuffed the rolled bolster under the hips, making sure he oiled the hardening cock as he passed by. “Comfy?”

“There’s still some tension, I’m afraid. You may have to do some deep massage.” The suggestive tone went right to Race’s cock.

“Oh, I plan on it, Benton. The deeper the better, right?” He slid a finger through the spasming muscle and got only a moan for an answer. Grinning a little, he wiggled the oil inside the tight channel while his other hand rolled the testicles gently back and forth.  
Coming back out for more oil, he leaned down and blew tenderly across the pink hole before sliding in two fingers.

After they were apart, it seemed like they had to reconnect again. And now seemed like the perfect time to join his lover. His cock was hastily oiled with one hand while he scissored his fingers to relax Benton completely. Then he was breaching the protective muscle, holding still to let his lover accustom himself to the large intruder and finally sliding balls deep inside the tight, hot channel. Kissing the back of Benton’s neck, he waited for the signal that he could move.

“I love having you inside me, Race.” The voice was slow and dreamy. “I always feel so safe when you’re plastered to me like a second skin. Have I told you I love you since I got back?”

“Nope. I guess the honeymoon’s over.” Race licked the skin behind Benton’s right ear and decided the new oil didn’t taste all that bad when it was combined with salty Benton-sweat.

“No way, love. This honeymoon is going to last as long as we do. However, I think some movement is in order.” And he flexed his inner muscles around Race’s cock.

“Nice. Maybe I should let you do all the work.” Race bit the nearest earlobe and felt Benton’s shiver all the way to his toes. “Or maybe not.”

Bracing his knees on the mattress, he spread Benton’s legs even further apart before beginning the slow thrusts that they both enjoyed. It only took two strokes for him to find his lover’s prostate and after finding it he made sure that he hit it every other time. When the burn started, Benton was on his hands and knees while Race’s hands held his hips steady.

Steady pleading from his frantic lover induced phase three of their lovemaking – a hard pounding that frictioned them both into release. As they collapsed onto the bed, Race made a mental note to get a new bolster for the bed. It would be the fifth one this year. Tiredly, he wondered if he should just lay in a stock of twenty or so for just these moments.

He got them on their sides, still firmly lodged within his lover. Spooning together, he rubbed small soothing circles onto Benton’s stomach. A sigh was their only reaction when he softened and slipped from his lover’s keeping. Only when they began to cool down did he sit up and pull the cotton blanket from the foot of the bed over them both. Benton turned until they were front to front so he could slide his arms around him.

“Love you, Race. Next time, you come too.” The sleepy voice did something severely twisting to his heart muscle.

“Guaranteed, Benton. Now rest so we can do some more welcoming home exercises later.” He held him close, enjoying the sleepy chuckle before the breathing smoothed out into sleep. Never let you go, Benton, and that’s a guarantee. 

***********************


End file.
